Trapalhadas em Konoha
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Juh; uma simples garota, que de repente se vê as voltas no universo de Naruto...o que essa garota pode aprontar? Nem queira saber... Resumo horrivel meio U.A/Comedy/Humor/Lime
1. Prólogo

_**Trapalhadas em Konoha**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, apenas os peguei emprestados temporariamente huhuhu Fic feita sem fins lucrativos

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus

Essa fic ta SUPER atrasada, era pra eu ter terminado ela dia 13/05, mas forças ocultas me impediram de termina-la (le-se milhoes de pedidos especiais e falta de tempo no pc) essa fic eh um presente de niver pra Juh, a minha querida e adoravel beta, portanto ela eh que esta na historia (kukuku) e eu tentei seguir um pouco o rumo do anime, mas como fazer isso com a Juh no meio? Impossivel...

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

A casa estava silenciosa, a única responsável dormia profundamente em um quarto afastado; foi quando elas se esgueiraram até a cozinha e se fecharam do lado de fora da casa. Mas elas não eram loucas, pelo menos não totalmente, uma das garotas tinha em mãos uma panela e um saco de milho, enquanto a outra segurava os fósforos e uma grande vasilha. Em alguns minutos elas tinham uma vasilha cheinha de pipocas.

-Você termina de estourar? – Perguntou a garota de cabelos pretos

-Fazer o que né? E o que você vai fazer enquanto isso? Ver Naruto? – Indagou a de cabelos castanho-claro.

-Lógico! – Respondeu rindo.

Eram duas viciadas em Naruto, mas JUHh ganhava de Srt. Maga em matéria de obsessão, não conseguia ficar nem um dia sem ver seu anime favorito, já Maga não era tão fanática por Naruto, bem ela não era pelo anime, mas sim pelo Sasuke.

Juh pegou a vasilha e se encaminhou para seu quarto, onde o computador e o vídeo-game estavam ligados, as duas paixões delas. Maga estava dormindo na casa de Juh há dois dias, e as férias mal tinham começado; ela trouxera vários filmes e o objeto que mais ocupava o tempo das duas, um Super Nintendo, elas eram simplesmente viciadas nesses jogos, principalmente em Mortal Kombat e Street Fight. Bom, mas isso não é muito relevante. Juh se sentou de frente para o computador (não, sentou de costas XD) e iniciou sua sessão de Naruto, estava começando a abertura quando escutou Maga na porta, falando que tinha feito um suco pra elas. Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de ser sugada pelo computador. (OMG hauhau)

Maga paralisou na porta, e então os fatos a atingiram, ela trancou a porta e se sentou onde à amiga estava segundos atrás. Ainda estava passando a abertura de Naruto; ela esperou pacientemente ( teh parece que a Maga ia te paciência...uhaua olha eu ai falando em terceira pessoa) até que começasse o episódio. Qual não foi a sua surpresa quando Juh apareceu na tela acenando freneticamente com as duas mãos, e gritando histérica, o que pela legenda parecia ser:

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME TIRA DAQUI MAGA!


	2. Cap 1: A kunoichi desconhecida

_** A**_ _**kunoichi**__** desconhecida**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, apenas os peguei emprestados temporariamente huhuhu Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus

* * *

Maga não sabia se ria ou se chorava vendo Juh gritar desesperadamente, até que se irritou e falou sozinha ( é gente, nós duas falamos sozinhas...)

-Nossa, se ela parasse de gritar eu podia até tentar pensar em alguma coisa.

-Já parei, pode pensar! – Disse Juh da tela do computador.

Isso foi o que mais assustou Maga, como é que a amiga podia ouvir o que ela falava?

-Juh, você ta me escutando??

-Não sua anta, eu to usando telepatia! – Disse ironicamente (hei, a irônica sou eu!)

-E você pode me ver também?

-Não, no presente momento eu só to vendo um lindo céu azul – Respondeu Juh.

-Ok, vamos pensar rápido, você está dentro de um anime, e provavelmente vai interagir com os personagens...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou

-Que que foi Juh? – Perguntou aflita.

-Eu vou ver o Kakashi-sensei e o Lee!!

-Ta bom, ta bom... mas esquece isso agora... você vai interagir com os personagens, como é que vai ser quando eles te virem? Ou você não viu com que roupas que você está?

Ela estava usando um shorts preto, uma blusa branca de manga comprida e uma regata vermelha por cima, descalça e com faixas dos pulsos até os cotovelos e o joelho da perna esquerda enfaixado. (devido a ela ter imitado o Rubinho Barichello com a bike dela e num barranco desgraçado)

-Bom, eu pareço com uma kunoichi? – Perguntou animada

-Só se você tivesse sido assaltada e depois atropelada por um trem!

-Nossa, valeu pela sinceridade! – Disse magoada.

-Você ainda não ta entendendo né? Você ta presa ai até a gente achar um jeito de te tirar, e você vai, querendo ou não, esbarrar em alguém, e como é que vai fazer pra não ser morta??

-Ahhh ta... não sei!

Maga estava torrando os neurônios pra achar uma escapatória pra amiga.

-Já sei, você vai procurar uma vila e dizer que foi seqüestrada e perdeu a memória junto com as suas armas, não vão te prender e nem ficar fazendo perguntas.

-Ah claro, e eu não vou ter que treinar ninjutsus??

-Bom, viciada do jeito que você é, ta fácil fácil, é só você dizer que o seu principal poder é ler a mente do seu oponente!

-Ótimo, mas eu quero encontrar logo o Kakashi-sensei e o Lee!

-Juh, eu não sei, mas tenho a impressão que eles não vão poder me ouvir...

-Vamos fazer um teste, ta vindo uma senhora ali, eu vou falar com ela e você fala também - Juh disse enquanto ia em direção a velhinha

-OK

Maga se sentou direito na cadeira e observou Juh ir falar com a velhinha, isso seria divertido...

-Oi, desculpa incomodar a senhora, mas pode me dizer como chegar a vila?

A mulher a olhava de cima a baixo como se ela fosse uma extraterrestre (não que ela não pareça com uma)

-A que vila a Srt. Se refere?

-A de onde você veio velha gagá! – Disse Maga

-A Sra. Escutou?

-Como é?

-Eu quero saber como se chega a Konoha! – Disse Juh amavelmente.

-Ahh, porque não disse antes? Se você seguir essa estrada chegara lá em alguns minutos! – Disse a velhinha.

-Muito obrigada.

Juh esperou a velha se distanciar pra voltar a falar com Maga.

-Precisava ter chamado a coitada de gagá?

-Era pra ver se ela ouvia mesmo! – Se defendeu

-Agora é só ir pela estrada que a gente chega logo

-A gente ponto e vírgula fia, é só você que ta ai nesse mundo estranho, eu estou só olhando aqui de cima.

-É, esqueci que você estava no meu quarto... bom, então quando eu encontrar o Sasu ninguém vai me impedir de pular em cima dele...(eu xamo o Sasuke carinhosamente de Sasu)

- Se você fizer isso eu dou um jeito de ferrar com você ai dentro mesmo!

-Como se ninguém te escuta? – Disse astutamente

-Ah, não sei, mas acho que o seu MSN e o Orkut ficaram abertos sabe...-Maga disse ameaçadoramente

-Ok, Ok, não vou abusar do seu Sasu...

-Ótimo, então é melhor você ir logo, quem sabe tem algum louco pra acreditar na sua história e ajuda a gente a dar um jeito!

-Pode ser, mas adeus por enquanto, eu não vou poder falar com você na frente dos outros.

-É claro, mas eu vou ficar falando com você, é só não me responder e prestar atenção.

Juh não responde, estava bem nas portas de Konoha, e quem é que estava saindo??

-Juh, pela-mor-de-deus!

-Kakashi-sensei! – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos

-JUH! Se esconde sua ameba!

Pareceu que Juh tinha saído do transe, porque se jogou na primeira moitinha que viu, e Kakashi-sensei passou por ela junto com o time 7 sem notar nada estranho.

-Aiii Juh olha só como o Sasu é lindo, maravilhoso e p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o!

-Então cala essa boca antes que eu repense – Disse com raiva

-Nossa, tudo isso por causa do Kakashi?

-Não, magina, eu vejo o Kakashi e nem posso pular em cima dele!

-E como é que você ia explicar a amnésia se saísse pulando no pescoço de tudo mundo gritando "KAKASHI-SENSEI!, LEE!, NARUTO-KUN!, KIBA-KUN!, SHINO-KUN!"–Maga disse num acesso de fúria.

-Bom, primeiro que os meus alvos são o Kakashi-Sensei e o Lee, segundo que eu não sairia gritando e nem pulando nos pescoços deles – Disse Juh tentando se defender

-Sério?? Porque é exatamente o que a Juh que eu conheço faria (Ela quis fazer isso num evento de anime que teve por aki..precisou eu e mais um pra segurar quando ela viu o Kakashi)

-Ta bom, então eu espero se apresentar ou pergunto o nome.

-Fazer o que né? Anda logo que eu quero ver o que vai acontecer.

-Vê se não se engasga com a pipoca

-É mesmo, tem pipoca!!

Juh saiu da moita arrancando pedaços de galhos e folhas que ficaram presos na sua roupa.

-Larga um tanto de mato, vai fazer parecer que você está andando há dias – Maga aconselhou

-Certo

Ela entrou na vila e se dirigiu ao hospital, todos a olhavam com um misto de curiosidade e medo, e quando ela entrou deu de cara com a Hokage.

-Ham... com licença, será que a senhora pode me ajudar? – Perguntou aflita

A Godaime a analisou por alguns minutos e então bombardeou-a com perguntas.

-De que vila você é garota? Você é uma kunoichi? Onde está a sua bandana? Porque veio até aqui? Que raio de roupas são essas? E...

-Tsunade-sama, por favor, não me faça tantas perguntas – Disse baixinho

-Boa Juh, ela tem que cair nessa! Ahh não... você disse o nome dela! Fala que alguém te indicou! – Maga dizia rapidamente.

-Como você sabe o meu nome? – Perguntou a Hokage

-Uma senhora me disse para vir ver a Tsunade-sama em Konoha e me mostrou uma foto da senhora – Respondeu timidamente

-Hum, será que pode responder então de que vila você é?

-Esse é o problema, eu não sei, perdi a memória e antes de chegar aqui me roubaram tudo, nem essas roupas são minhas...

-Mas você deve ser uma kunoichi, está na idade de ser uma.

-Eu não me lembro...

A Hokage pareceu considerar a história por longos minutos, e então se pronunciou.

-Você poderá ficar por aqui enquanto sua memória não voltar, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso, mandarei retratos seus para todas as vilas, alguém deverá te reconhecer, enquanto isso entrará para algum time.

-Sim senhora Tsunade-sama.

-A propósito, qual é o seu nome garota?

-Meu nome? Bom... é...

-Seu nome sua anta! Fala logo, ahh mais que tipo de ninja chama Juh? Fala que seu nome é July e que você sabe porque tinha um papel com esse nome junto com as suas coisas! – Maga dizia de sua posição de observadora.

-Eu acho que o meu nome é July, porque tinha um papel com esse nome nas minhas coisas.

-Muito bem July, mandarei Iruka-sensei analisar o seu caso e depois disso poderá entrar em um time; e enquanto isso não é providenciado pode se instalar nesse quarto!

Ela lhe joga uma chave com um nome e ela pega agradecendo e saindo logo depois.

-Oh my good, sabe onde fica isso Maga? É pertinho do Naruto!

-Bom pra você, agora torça pra ficar em um time que você conheça alguma coisa.

E Juh, ou melhor July, se encaminhou feliz para sua morada temporária, onde logo teria uma surpresa.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ AHA! Finalmente eu postei essa fic! (Juh chorando de felicidade ao fundo) mas sinto informar que essa fic eh longa..e no presente momento se encontra no quarto capitulo...e o Fanfiction nao vai com a minha cara...

Deixe uma ficwritter feliz! mande reviews!


	3. Cap 2: Super sobrancelha em ação

_**Super sobrancelha em ação!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, apenas os peguei emprestados temporariamente huhuhu Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus

* * *

Juh havia verificado todo quarto antes de se sentir à vontade. Pegara um kimono vermelho claro e tinha deixado-o em cima da cama, se trancando no banheiro após.

Mas enquanto ela se ocupava em retirar toda sujeira de seu corpo a porta do quarto foi aberta e por ela entrou um rapaz carregado de coisas, que ia ajeitando tudo sem prestar atenção em nada.

Juh se enrolou em uma toalha e abriu a porta do banheiro, caindo em cima do rapaz.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh LADRÃO! TARADO! TERRORISTA! SOCORRO! – Gritava se debatendo por cima do garoto que a segurava.

-SOCORRO GAI-SENSEI!! – Gritou o garoto

A essa altura do campeonato a toalha já estava mais do que solta, e ela estava presa nos braços fortes de...

-JUH se contenha – Maga disse temerosa que a amiga fizesse alguma cagada.

Mas Juh tinha reconhecido quem a segurava e agora encarava o garoto dos olhos negros e sobrancelhas gigantes.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh eu estou quase pelada seu maníaco! – Disse se levantando e se enrolando rapidamente na toalha, tendo um Lee muito vermelho a sua frente.

-ME DESCULPE SRT!!. – Disse nervoso - Eu irei até a varanda, quando a Srt. Estiver vestida eu voltarei – Disse Lee indo para onde tinha falado.

Juh pegou o kimono e se trancou no banheiro novamente.

-Como você não me avisou que ele estava no quarto? – Perguntou explodindo de raiva

-Porque a cena não te acompanha, se eu não te ver eu não posso falar com você, e a cena tava mostrando uma porta fechada e o Lee trazendo um monte de tranca ai pra dentro! – Maga afirmou categoricamente.

Juh não disse mais nada, simplesmente vestiu o kimono e saiu do banheiro chamando Lee.

-Pode voltar agora garoto – Disse de frente pra varanda.

Quando Lee a olhou corou violentamente, o kimono vermelho claro batia no meio das coxas dela e era bem justo ao corpo, só que tinha outro motivo, aquela era uma roupa usada somente para dormir.

-A Srt...a Srt. ESTÁ SOMENTE COM A SUA ROUPA DE DORMIR!! – Dizia ao apontar para ela

Juh não entendeu de imediato, e precisou que Maga lhe gritasse a informação.

-Sua AMEBA! Você está só de roupa de dormir! É a mesma coisa que se tivesse só de camisola, e BEM transparente! – Maga disse rindo. – Fala que você não se lembra e que ficou com aqueles trapos muito tempo!

Eles ainda se encaravam.

-Me desculpe, mas eu não me lembro, e só tinha as roupas do corpo pra vestir – Disse vermelha.

-Me desculpe também Srt. Eu havia me esquecido do que a Tsunade-sama me falou; aqui estão algumas roupas pra Srt. usar e alguns mantimentos, e ela pediu para eu levá-la para o escritório depois que lhe mostrasse a cidade.

-Obrigada, qual o seu nome?

-É Rock Lee, mas pode me chamar de Lee – Disse estendendo a mão.

-O meu é July – Falou enquanto apertava a mão dele.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, e então ela quebrou o silêncio.

-Me desculpe Lee, mas quais são as minhas roupas? Ainda estou um pouco confusa, e não me lembro nada de costumes – Disse envergonhada.

-Não se preocupe, são essas daqui, a Hokage pediu algumas roupas usadas para as mulheres da vila, e conseguiu essas daqui, espero que não se importe.

-Claro que não, eu adorei, obrigada.

Ele pegou uma sacola de onde tirou um monte de roupas e as depositou em cima da cama.

-Se a Srt. Não se importar enquanto se veste eu vou comprar ramem para comermos!! – Disse indo até a porta.

-Eu só não me importo se você parar de me chamar de Srt. E me chamar somente de July

-Hai! – Disse ao sair.

Ela esperou ele se distanciar para falar com Maga.

-Ahh ele é tudo de bom!!

-Ok, ok, agora escolhe logo uma roupa antes que ele volte.

Ela espalha as roupas sobre a cama e começa a escolher uma combinação agradável. Terminou vestindo um short não muito curto bege, um vestidinho curto na cor marrom escuro, botas pretas e uma meia arrastão na perna que não estava enfaixada, e calçou uma luva inteira preta em uma mão e na outra colocou uma que se parecia com a meia, ambas com os dedos cortados, prendeu os longos cabelos negros em um rabo-de-cavalo e passou um lápis nos olhos; única coisa que trouxera de seu mundo; e se postou na frente do espelho vendo a combinação.

-Huauu, se eu te encontrasse na rua não ia te reconhecer Juh! – Disse Maga

-Valeu, agora vou esperar o Lee voltar. – Disse se sentando na cama

-Não vai não, vai esperar ele na rua!

Maga insistiu tanto que ela concordou, e se encostou na parede olhando as pessoas passarem na rua. Todos a encaravam, mas ela não sabia o porque até que Maga lhe falou.

-Ta fazendo sucesso Juh, todo mundo está falando que você é bonita, e nas palavras de um cara ai "um bom pedaço de mal caminho" hauhauh

-Quieta – Disse entre dentes.

-Ora, estou só te avisando, e ahh o Lee ta vindo ai.

Ela virou o rosto bem em tempo de vê-lo passar reto por ela.

-Lee!

Ele voltou até onde ela estava e ficou muito vermelho.

-O que foi? Eu pus a roupa errada de novo? – Perguntou envergonhada

-Onde você aprendeu a mentir tão bem Juh?? – Maga perguntou rindo, mas Juh a ignorou.

-Ah..a Srt. Está...

-A Srt. Não está nada Lee...eu sou a July..lembra?

-Cla..claro...Você está muito diferente...

-Diferente como?

-Está mui...muito bonita... – Disse corando.

Ela ficou vermelhíssima, e Lee deu um sorrisinho, ele a puxou pela mão até um parque que havia ali perto (não lembro se tem parque por lá mas considerem um lugar com banquinhos e árvores) e se sentaram para comer. Nesse ponto não teria como Juh representar, ela não sabia comer com os tradicionais pauzinhos japoneses, e Maga estava se matando de rir enquanto via Lee tentar ensiná-la.

-Agora coloque os dedos aqui e flexione um pouco – Dizia Lee

-Assim? – Perguntou no momento em que os pauzinhos deslizaram pra fora de suas mãos.

-Não, assim – Disse ele pegando em suas mãos e mostrando os movimentos certos – Agora tente você!

Ela fez algumas tentativas e acabou por aprender a segurar os pauzinhos. Eles comeram em silêncio, mas quando acabaram Lee foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Agora vamos passear July-chan!! – Disse enquanto a puxava para perto das árvores.

-Onde nós vamos Lee??

-Eu vou te apresentar ao melhor sensei de Konoha!! – Ele fez uma pausa e gritou – Ao GAI-SENSEI!!

Juh riu, quando assistia ao anime adorava ver Lee gritando o nome do sensei pra todo lado.

-Mas Lee, ele não vai estranhar em me ver, afinal, eu não sou daqui...

-Ta ficando esperta em Juh...ou será que você só quer ver o Kakashi? – Maga perguntou astutamente.

-Não vai estranhar não, praticamente todos na vila já sabem que você está aqui, e pra ser bem sincero, todos querem te conhecer...

-Sério mesmo? Mas o que é que eu tenho de especial?? – Perguntou admirada

-Eu não sei, mas acho que é porque você não é daqui e não lembra de nada.

-Então vamos logo, quero conhecer todo mundo Lee!

-Claro July-chan!!

Eles foram andando até o meio de uma floresta, que era o local de treinamento do time de Gai-sensei, onde encontraram Neji e TenTen deitados no pé de uma árvore, exaustos depois do treinamento..

-Pessoal!! Olha só quem eu trouxe!!

Lee apontava para Juh, que tinha ficado muito vermelha, tá certo que ela é bem desinibida, mas estar cara-a-cara com os personagens de seu anime preferido lhe causava certa vergonha.

-E quem você trouxe Lee? – Perguntou TenTen.

-É alguma kunoichi de outra vila? – Perguntou Neji ao se levantar.

-Claro que não, essa é a July-chan, a Tsunade-sama me pediu para mostrar a vila pra ela enquanto ela morar aqui.

-Oh, então é ela que perdeu a memória??

-Sim TenTen, mas acho que logo ela vai recuperá-la não é July-chan??

-A...acho que sim Lee – Disse Juh ao corar.

-Nós seremos ótimas amigas! – Disse TenTen aos pulos.

-Obrigado por me aceitarem... – Disse ao abaixar o rosto.

-Ora essa, não é hora pra ficar tímida, venha aqui comigo, quero lhe dar uma coisa – Disse ao puxá-la.

Lee e Neji ficaram parados se encarando enquanto ouviam a voz das duas se distanciarem.

-Tem certeza de que é uma kunoichi desmemoriada?

-Claro que sim!! Porque a July-chan mentiria??

-Para não ser aprisionada quando entrasse na vila sem autorização.

-Você está suspeitando da coitadinha??

-Ela não me parece alguém que perdeu a memória, na verdade, parece alguém que está se divertindo...

Nesse momento elas voltaram, agora Juh estava usando uma sandália igual à de sua nova amiga, como ela dissera, botas não eram muito boas para se treinar.

-Muito obrigada mesmo – Agradeceu Juh

-Não foi nada, afinal, agora somos amigas!

-Vamos July-chan, tenho muito o que te mostrar! – Disse Lee a arrastando dali.

-O que você achou dela? – Neji perguntou ao se encostar de volta à árvore.

-Ela é muito simpática, falou muito comigo, parece que você a intimidou!

-Vai ver ela não queria falar na minha frente.

-Pode ser, parece que ela não conhece nada dos nossos costumes...

-Como uma estrangeira?

-Não, como se tivesse passado a vida inteira isolada.

Enquanto isso Lee apresentava Juh pra toda vila, e ela parecia tão alheia que nem tentava escutar o que Maga tentava lhe falar. Estavam procurando as últimas pessoas que faltavam para ela conhecer, o time de Kurenai-sensei, e de Kakashi-sensei.

-Parece que nós vamos conseguir ver todos antes do jantar!

-Nossa, já vimos tanta gente, ainda falta alguém??

-Claro! Ainda falta conhecer a Kurenai e o Kakashi senseis, o Kiba, o Shino e a Hinata-chan, e também o Naruto-kun, o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan!!

-Nossa, quanta gente!

-Hum, July-chan, se importa se eu deixá-la sozinha por alguns minutos?

-Claro que não Lee.

Lee desapareceu pelo meio da floresta, e no momento seguinte Juh tentava falar com Maga.

-Ei!, você ta dormindo ai que não me escuta?? – Perguntou Juh

-Oh, ela lembrou que eu existo!! Aleluia!! – Respondeu Maga

-Nossa, que foi? Ta com inveja porque eu vou conhecer o Sasuke-kun??

-Não sua ameba, será que você realmente não percebeu que está dando bandeira??

-Como assim Maga?

-Juh, presta atenção, quem é o maior gênio de Konoha??

-O Neji, apesar de eu não gostar muito dele eu admito...

-E você acha que ele não percebeu nada?

-Percebeu o que?

-Nossa, putz! Percebeu que você é uma alien infiltrada na vila pra sugar o cérebro deles pelo nariz!

- o.0

-Ele percebeu, que você não é uma kunoichi desmemoriada, e ele acha que você é algum tipo de espiã! – Disse lentamente pra ver se ela entendia.

-E porque você não me disse isso antes??

-Simplesmente porque você não quis prestar atenção..

-Mas..

-Cala boca que ele ta voltando, e preste mais atenção no que eu falo, para o seu próprio bem! – Encerrou Maga

Lee vinha voltando, e tinha as mãos escondidas nas costas.

-July-chan!

-Que foi Lee? – Perguntou intrigada

-Pra você!! – Disse muito vermelho ao estender um pequeno maço de flores coloridas

-Ahh, elas são...elas são...muito lindas! Obrigada Lee

Ele estava vermelho dos pés a cabeça, e ficou literalmente parecendo um tomate quando Juh se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha.

-Muito obrigada mesmo Lee, você está sendo tão legal comigo que eu nem sei o que dizer! – Diz corando.

Lee vence a pequena distância que havia entre eles e segura as mãos dela, a olhando diretamente nos olhos, seu rosto se aproximava lentamente do dela...

-LEEEE!! – Gritava Naruto enquanto corria

Ele se aproximou rapidamente sem perceber o constrangimento dos dois.

-_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh acabei de mudar de opinião! Eu odeioooooooooooo o Naruto, moleque maldito não podia esperar mais cinco minutos pra aparecer??**_ – Dizia ela em pensamento

-Uahauhauhauhauahua Juh, você tinha que ver a sua cara!! E você pensando que odeia o Naruto KKKKKKKKK – Dizia Maga entre uma crise de risos.

-_**Ah é da pra ver os pensamentos também??**_ – Pensou enquanto mentalmente mandava a amiga tomar... entre outras coisinhas básicas e gentis.

-Ah, olá Naruto-Kun – Disse Lee meio constrangido

-Ei sobrancelha quem é essa garota bonita? – Perguntou inocentemente, fazendo-a corar.

-Você ainda não sabe?? – Disse surpreso

-O que é que o Naruto não sabe Lee? – Kakashi perguntou gentilmente ao se aproximar com o resto do time sete.

Agora Juh estava em um grande dilema, de um lado Lee, e do outro Kakashi-sensei.

-Juh, não faz cagada por favor! – Maga implorava à amiga.

Juh estava estática encarando Kakashi abertamente, e então, sem mais nem menos ela desmaiou.

-JULY-CHAN! JULY-CHAN! – Gritava Lee enquanto a carregava no colo até um banco próximo

-Ela está bem Lee-san? – Perguntou Sakura

-Deixe eu examiná-la – Pediu Kakashi

Ele a examinou rapidamente

-Porque ela está tão corada assim? – Perguntou o sensei

-É que a gente andou pela vila a tarde inteira

-E ela comeu alguma coisa?

-Err, nós comemos ramem no café da manhã...

-E vocês nem me convidaram!! – Reclamava Naruto, logo depois recebendo um soco de Sakura.

-Comeram só isso o dia todo?

-Sim, mas nós íamos parar daqui a pouco para jantar! – Tentou se explicar

-Baka! – Disse Sasuke

-Bom, isso são sintomas típicos de falta de comida e exercício em excesso! – Disse o sensei pegando-a no colo – Vou levá-la até a Godaime.

Mal eles piscaram e ele sumiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

-Você não tem cérebro não é? – Perguntou Sasuke ameaçadoramente

-É claro que tenho Sasuke-kun! – Disse Lee ofendido

-Ora, não briguem! Foi só um erro de calculo não é? – Tentou consertar Sakura

-Ei, cadê aquela garota bonita? – Perguntou Naruto ao se levantar do chão.

Lee então explicou todo o acontecido daquele dia, Sakura e Naruto se solidarizaram com a situação da garota, mas Sasuke tinha suas suspeitas, se Neji dissera aquilo, devia ter algum fundamento.

Enquanto isso Kakashi-sensei tinha entregado a garota as cuidados de Shizune, e estava falando com Tsunade.

-Entendo, e foi isso que ele concluiu? – Perguntou Kakashi

-Sim, não há nenhum registro dela nas vilas com que temos contato – Finalizou Tsunade

-Então ela apareceu do nada dizendo que tinha perdido a memória e os pertences?

-Sim, eu dei a ela um quarto próximo do Naruto, e mandei o Lee mostrar a vila pra ela, todos os senseis já foram comunicados de sua presença na vila.

-E Iruka decidiu isso por que motivo? – Kakashi perguntou intrigado

-Iruka a indicou ou para o time da Kurenai ou para o seu, mas como a Hinata tem problemas de auto-estima e não sabemos nada sobre July eu resolvi coloca-la no seu time.

-Então o time sete tem um novo membro que nem sabemos se tem capacidade ninja??

-Sim, mas mesmo que ela não se lembre o conhecimento está guardado em seu cérebro, com alguns treinos ela se lembrará.

-Mas Tsunade-sama, não temos como suportar um novo membro inexperiente nesse momento temos missões a cumprir! Eu não posso aceitá-la no time! – Disse Kakashi se levantando

-Isso não foi um pedido – Tsunade disse ameaçadoramente – Você VAI treiná-la junto com o seu time, e já que está reclamando tanto estão dispensados de missões por uma semana, tempo que você vai usar para descobrir o potencial dela.

Kakashi não estava gostando nada disso, seu time já era estressante o suficiente com Naruto berrando junto com Sakura e Sasuke reclamando de tudo, agora teria que aturar uma pirralha que praticamente não sabia nada. Não muito obrigado, ele não precisava disso.

-Tsunade-sama, com todo respeito... eu recuso tê-la no time.

-Ahhh, mas que pena, porque se você aceitasse eu ia te dar um livrinho que o Jiraya deixou por aqui... ah, por falar nisso olha ele aqui – Disse enquanto tirava um livrinho de baixo de uma montanha de papeis. Era o novo volume do Icha-icha Paradise...

-A senhora não pode ser tão perversa assim Tsunade-sama.

-Bom, acho que vou jogá-lo fora então... – Disse ao abrir a janela e apontar o livro pra fora

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!! – Gritou Kakashi ao apanhar o livro das mãos dela. – Está bem, eu aceito ela no time, mas se não der certo...

-Você poderá retirá-la. – Disse a Godaime pondo fim a discussão

Shizune acabara de entrar na sala acompanhada por July.

-Ah, que bom que está aqui July, já analisamos o seu caso e eu me decidi – Disse Tsunade

-Se decidiu pelo que Tsunade-sama?

-Você vai integrar o time sete, junto com a Sakura, o Naruto e o Sasuke, tendo como treinador o Kakashi-sensei!

Juh olhou atônita para todos, e Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara, agora que a via direito, ela já não parecia uma pirralha... Juh encarou os olhos dele, e foi a última coisa que viu antes de ir de cara no chão.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ O Lee ficou meio OCC mas eu realmente não consigo lidar bem com a personalidade dele

_**REWIENS:**_

Tsunade Uzumaki: Oiii como eu to sem tempo eh soh uma especificação; não vai ter yaoi (infelismente) pq a Juh não gosta e me mataria. Mas a comedia ficara muito presente...


	4. Cap 3: O novo time de Kakashisensei

_**3° Capitulo: O novo time de Kakashi-sensei**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, apenas os peguei emprestados temporariamente huhuhu Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus

* * *

-Acorde!! – Disse Tsunade ao jogar um copo de água.

-Ahh socorro eu estou me afogando!! – Gritou Juh ao acordar.

-Ahahuahuahuah você acabou de desmaiar de novo na frente do Kakashi hauhauh – Dizia Maga entre risos

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou meio tonta

-Provavelmente você desmaiou por falta de comida, vamos, vou leva-la ao Ichikaru, os outros já devem estar lá – Disse Kakashi amavelmente

-Si...Sim – Respondeu corando

Kakashi a ajudou a levantar e ambos ficaram um ao lado do outro, Juh era só um pouco mais baixa que o sensei.

-Shizune, dê um chá para que ela não desmaie mais, Kakashi a levará logo depois de falar comigo.

-Sim Tsunade-sama – Respondeu Shizune

Ambas saíram e Kakashi continuou na sala

-Quero que a vigie de perto – Disse a Hokage

-Sim Tsunade-sama, pode deixar comigo – Disse ao se encaminhar para porta

-E Kakashi – Chamou a Godaime – Ela é apenas uma garota...

-Sim senhora.

Ele saiu da sala e encontrou Juh sentada em um banquinho do lado de fora do prédio

-Vamos? – Perguntou o sensei

-Si...sim – Juh respondeu corando

Ambos andaram pelas ruas de Konoha juntos, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de suas bocas.

-JUHHHHH você vai comer junto com o Kakashiiiii!! – Cantarolava Maga

-_**Dá pra fazer o grande e enorme favor de ficar quieta?**_ – Juh perguntava em pensamento

-Ahhh, mas eu não consigo... isso vai ser tão engraçado! – Maga respondeu

-_**Engraçado vai ser quando eu ficar pertinho do Sasuke...**_

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maga gritou tão alto que Juh tampou os ouvidos, o que não passou despercebido por Kakashi.

-Você está bem?

-Si... Sim, não é nada

-Mas você fez uma cara de dor – Kakashi tentou argumentar

-Foi só um súbito mal estar – Respondeu Juh

Eles continuaram a caminhar, mas Kakashi a observava atentamente

-Juh, isso não colou, ele está desconfiado – Informou Maga

-_**E o que nós fazemos?**_

-AHH Juh!! Acho que nós temos um outro problema mais importante! – Disse aflita

-_**E o que poderia ser mais importante do que o meu disfarce?**_

-Faltam dois minutos para o episódio acabar!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Agora tinha sido demais, e ela não apenas pensou o AHHHHHH como realmente o gritou, Kakashi estava realmente desconfiado.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Ahh, é que...

-Já sei Juh, eu vou pausar esse episódio e ver o que acontece no próximo, dai você fala que viu o futuro, por isso ficou assim!

-_**OK, mas seja rápida**_

-Certo!

Maga pausou o episódio e abriu outro, no qual ela viu Naruto e Sasuke lutando em meio a muitos lençóis, e Sakura correndo para impedi-los; fechou o episódio e deu play no outro, onde Juh estava se explicando com Kakashi.

-Por que você gritou e pôs as mãos nos ouvidos? – Perguntava o sensei

-Juh! Fala que você viu um garoto loiro e outro moreno lutando e uma garota de cabelo rosa indo impedir! – Maga disse antes que ela responde-se

-Eu...eu... se eu contar uma coisa o sensei não vai me achar louca não é?

-Não sei, experimente me contar – Disse o sensei

-As vezes, eu... eu tenho pequenas visões do futuro ou do passado...

-Boa Juh!! – Aprovou Maga

-E você teve uma visão agora?

-Tive...

E nesse exato momento entra uma musica de suspense e em seguida o enceramento do anime.

-Porcaria!! Tinha que acabar bem agora?? – Maga se perguntava enquanto colocava o próximo episódio para assistir, dessa vez nem esperaria a abertura, deixou no inicio do anime, mas logo se desesperou, a cena não voltou para o diálogo entre Juh e Kakashi, mas sim para o Ichikaru, onde Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Lee esperavam por eles.

-Ela é legal Lee-san? - Perguntava Sakura

-Sim, e uma ótima pessoa Sakura-chan!!

-Ela não lembra absolutamente nada? – Perguntou Sasuke

-Não, nem comer com o hashi ela sabia

-Hum – Fez Sasuke, talvez Neji estivesse errado

-Como é o nome dela sobracelhudo?

-July-chan!

-E o que será que ela sabe fazer?

-Não sei Sakura-chan

-Talvez ela tenha alguma técnica especial...

-Igual o meu Sexy no Jutsu Sasuke?

-Eu disse uma técnica e especial e não pervertida...

E novamente a cena voltou a Juh, e no ponto em que tinha parado.

-E você teve uma visão agora?

-Tive...

-E o que você viu? – Perguntou calmamente

-Vi...vi um garoto loiro e...e outro moreno lutando e uma garota de... de cabelo rosa indo impedi-los...

-Hum, vamos andando, não acho que seja algo importante, venha – Disse ao dar alguns passos e ver que Juh nem tinha se mexido.

-Hai!

Enquanto andavam a mente de Kakashi trabalhava muito rápido.

-Hum, então ela tem visões? Será alguma linhagem sangüínea avançada ou algum tipo de genjutsu desconhecido? E se ela estiver apenas mentindo para encobrir alguma coisa? Ela chegou a ver o Naruto, o Sasuke e a Sakura antes de desmaiar, talvez o Lee tenha contado a ela que os dois sempre se enfrentam, ou talvez ela seja apenas uma louca...mas ainda assim não deixa de ser atraente..NÃO, você não pode pensar isso Hatake Kakashi, ela vai ser sua aluna e nada mais, você foi incumbido de vigiá-la e é isso que vai fazer!

Juh ia feliz ao lado de Kakashi, mas Maga teria que contar isso a ela, talvez omitisse alguns pedaços, mas teria que contar o resto.

-Juh, pede pra ir no banheiro, eu tenho que falar com você! – Disse Maga

-_**Fala então, eu to escutando e respondendo em pensamento!**_

-Você não vai conseguir não falar!

-Kakashi-sensei?

-Sim?

-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro...

-Oh, claro, ali ao lado tem um.

-Obrigada

Ela se encaminhou para lá e se fechou em um boxe.

-Fala então!

-O Kakashi acha que você é louca...

-ELE O QUE?

-Não fala alto sua anta!

-Ta bom, ta bom, que mais que ele falou?

-Ele não falou, ele pensou...

-Ta, que seja...

-Ele tem uma missão pra cumprir...

-Que missão?

-Te vigiar pra ver se você não esta encobrindo alguma coisa, e ele também acha que você inventou a visão por que o Lee deve ter te contado do Naruto e do Sasuke...

-Mas ele não contou!

-Melhor pra você! Agora é melhor voltar...

-Certo, mas me mantenha informada!

-Sim senhorita!

Juh sai do banheiro e vai até Kakashi, que estava encostado numa cerca lendo seu novo livrinho.

-Vamos então!

-Sim

Eles finalmente chegam ao Ichikaru, onde Naruto já tinha se empanturrado de ramem, e os outros esperavam por eles.

-Qual é a desculpa agora Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura perguntou brava

-Bom...é que... – Começou Kakashi

-Fomos atacados por um bando de ursos pigmeus e nos atrasamos!

-KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK – Ria Maga quase sem fôlego.

-Isso mesmo, eles eram muito fortes e persistentes – Continuou Kakashi

-Juh, essa história foi realmente digna do Kakashi – Dizia Maga se recuperando da crise

-Kakashi-sensei!

-Sim Naruto?

-O que são pigmeus?

Sakura virou a cara e Sasuke bufou, como Naruto conseguia acreditar numa história dessas?

-São seres inferiormente pequenos – Explicou o Sensei

-Bom, que tal comermos agora?

-Hai! – Todos disseram

Feitos os pedido, sushi para Sasuke, sashimi para Sakura, tempurá para Kakashi, yakisoba para Juh e naturalmente ramem para Naruto

-Itadakimasu!! – Disseram em uníssono

Juh se atrapalhou um pouco com os pauzinhos, mas logo já estava acostumada, enquanto isso os outros conversavam sobre a próxima missão.

-Não teremos missões por uma semana – Disse Kakashi

-Porque não Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura perguntou

-Vocês terão uma semana livre só para treinarem

-E o que nós vamos aprender – Perguntou Sasuke

-Eu não sei

-Como não sabe Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto perguntou confuso

-Vocês vão treinar sozinhos, eu tenho uma missão!

-AHH que missão Kakashi-sensei?

-Eu não contei a vocês Naruto?

-Não!

-Nossa Juh, também esqueci de te falar! – Disse Maga

-_**Falar o que?**_

-Você está prestes a descobrir – Respondeu Maga

-Bom, minha missão vai ser treinar uma kunoichi para descobrir suas habilidades.

-Mas por que você vai treinar ela Kakashi-sensei? Naruto perguntou

-Não é obvio? – Disse Sasuke

-Se fosse eu não estaria perguntando Sasuke teme!

-Naruto dobe!

-Você vai treinar a July-chan Kakashi-sensei?

-Sim Lee!

-July-chan? Quem é essa? – Perguntou Naruto – E porque o Kakashi-sensei tem que treina-la? Nós somos o time dele! – Afirmou

-Bom, July é a garota que está ficando vermelha sentada ai do seu lado, e eu vou treiná-la porque ela faz parte do time sete agora – Disse o sensei

-Ei, você não é a garota que desmaiou? – Perguntou Naruto ao cutucá-la

-Si...sim

-Deixe ela em paz Naruto! Eu me chamo Sakura, esse que está do seu lado é o Naruto e esse é o Sasuke-kun – Disse ao apontar para cada um

-Prazer em conhece-los – Disse Juh

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bom, esse eh o ultimo cap. que eu tenho escrito, (o quarto ta na metade) portanto vai demorar um poukinho pra ter outro cap.

**Tsunade Uzumaki:**

O Naruto nao eh um moleuqe maldito, foi soh a interrupçao repentina q me deu a ideia da Juh chinga-lo (ela ama o naruto) e tbm tenho q dizer q nos prox. cap. tera algo sobre os 3 casais mais famosos (algo q soh uma (o) yaoista perceberia (eu nao resisti!uahua)


	5. Cap 4: O treinamento

_**4° Capitulo: O treinamento**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus

* * *

O que se passou a seguir foi muito rápido, num momento todos comiam juntos e num piscar de olhos Juh estava se deitando em seu novo quarto.

-Maga?

-Que foi?

-Achei que você tinha dormido...

-Você sabe que se precisar e tiver alguma coisa interessante eu varo a noite no computador.

-É bom saber disso – Disse ao se aconchegar entre os lençóis

-Juh!

-Que foi?

-Você não vai poder dormir agora...

-Por que não? Eu estou cansada!

-Temos coisas a planejar!

-E o que seria tão urgente assim que não pode esperar até de manhã?

-Ah não sei, será que por um grande acaso do destino seria o fato de você não ser uma kunoichi?

-Sabe, a sua ironia é tão boa de se ouvir quando se está morrendo em pé...

-Sério? Por que parece que você aprendeu essa ironia! – Disse sarcasticamente

-É, só falta o sarcasmo...

-Ok, ok vamos parar com isso pra você poder dormir logo.

-Certo, liste tudo então – Pediu Juh ao se sentar na cama.

-Em primeiro lugar, você tem uma semana de treinos com o Kakashi!

-Eu... sozinha com o Kakashi-sensei...

-Isso mesmo, e não é hora de fantasiar e pensar coisas obscenas! – Disse taxativa

-_**Como se você não pensasse coisa pior com o Sasuke...**_

-Juhh! Esqueceu que eu posso ver os pensamentos também? – Perguntou divertida

-Por um momento... Tá, mas vamos lá, que tem os treinos?

-Você não é uma kunoichi, é humana, portanto não sabe canalizar o chakra e nem fazer jutsus, como vai ser esse treinamento? Um desastre ambulante?

-Não, eu sei fazer todos os jutsus, só falta aprender a canalizar o chakra

-E você vai conseguir a proeza de fazer isso em uma única semana?

-Bom, vou pedir algumas dicas pra Sakura, pro Naruto, pro Lee e...

-Isso mesmo, vai pedir para os três! – Disse cortando a fala da amiga

-Mas eu nem terminei de falar pra quem – Respondeu com uma cara de inocente, mas com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto.

-Certo, mas se perguntar pra todo mundo vai parecer suspeito!

-É mesmo... bom o que mais?

-Em segundo lugar, o Neji suspeita de você e automaticamente o Sasuke também

-Maldito Sasuke! – Disse baixinho

-Que foi que você disse?

-Ahh disse maldito disfarce! – Corrigiu sem ao menos corar

-Sei... mas voltando; com os dois suspeitando, mais o Kakashi te vigiando a mando da Tsunade, você vai ter que representar muito bem, e o primeiro passo é fazer amizade com as garotas e talvez com alguns dos garotos...

-Hum...Maga?

-Que? – Perguntou meio temerosa com a cara de safada da amiga

-Hum..será que assim... por algum acaso... o Gaara-sama não está por aqui não?

Juh ouviu um engasgo e se preocupou porque a amiga não respondia

-Maga fala comigo por favor!! – Dizia desesperada

-Cof. COF. Cof! Putz tive que ir lá na cozinha tomar água, maldita pipoca

-Hum..e a minha perguntinha?

-Vou fingir que não ouvi...

-Tá bom sua chata, que mais que falta?

-É melhor você não sair falando do que sabe que vai acontecer, pode ser perigoso e alterar rigorosamente o rumo do anime!

-Certo, mas quando eu vou saber que eu posso falar?

-Eu te falo, não precisa se preocupar, na verdade a única coisa que você precisa fazer é acordar cedo amanhã e procurar a Sakura pra pedir umas dicas!

-É só isso? – Juh perguntou sonolenta

-No momento...

-Então boa noite..

-Boa noite, e não se esqueça de por uma roupa decente amanhã.

-Certo, amanhã você me fala isso de novo – Respondeu quase dormindo.

Maga ficou observando ela dormir murmurando alguns nomes, parecia que até nos sonhos ela via os personagens preferidos; mas quem era ela pra julgar a Juh, já que ela mesma tinha sonhos nada puros com os seus personagens favoritos?

A cena passou rapidamente, num momento Juh dormia e no outro o relógio já despertava. Ela desligou o despertador e voltou a dormir, mas Maga não podia deixar.

-JUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OLHA O KAKASHI PELADO!!

-ONDE? ONDE? – Dizia enquanto se virava na cama

-Era só pra você acordar mesmo!

-Ora sua #?/&!!

-Certo, começamos o dia bem! – Disse rindo – Vai logo tomar seu banho!

-Tá certo – respondeu mal humorada

Juh tomou um banho em tempo record e se pôs a revirar as roupas que Lee tinha lhe trazido.

-Que roupa eu vou por?

-Sei lá, uma blusa, um shorts ou calça e só!

-Ai!

-Que foi?

-A blusa enroscou no meu braço machucado!

-Nossa, é uma ameba mesmo! Você tinha que enfaixar de novo né, isso ai tá feio ainda! – Recomendou Maga

-Mas onde eu vou achar ataduras?

-Acho que o Lee trouxe um kit de primeiros-socorros junto com as coisas.

-Trouxe mesmo! – Exclamou Juh ao achar a caixinha

Ela limpou os machucados e enfaixou dos pulsos até os cotovelos e o joelho da perna esquerda, colocou uma meia arrastão na direita e calçou o mesmo par de luvas que usara um dia antes, agora só faltava o resto das roupas

-Maga?

-Ok, ok, espalha tudo na cama

-E então? – Perguntou depois de espalhar as roupas

-Hum... que tal aquela regata preta e a bermuda bege?

-Mas essa regata preta é muito decotada!

-É nada, ponha logo a roupa!

Juh se vestiu, a roupa tinha ficado ótima, mas na opinião dela a regata, que destacava seu colo, era MUITO depravada.

-Eu não vou sair com essa blusa de jeito maneira nenhuma!

-Mas ficou tão bonita!

-Quem gosta de decote aqui é você!

-Tá bom, tá bom, AHA! Já sei, tá vendo aquela blusa igualzinha a sua meia?

-Ham, que tem ela? – Perguntou já sabendo o que viria a seguir

-Adivinha?

-NÃO MESMO!

-Bom, ou é isso ou é sair pelada...

-Arrrr, tem horas que eu te odeio Maga!

-Também de amo Juh! – Respondeu rindo

-Há-há

Mas ela vestiu a blusa de mangas por baixo da regata, e acabou gostando do resultado, penteou os cabelos e os prendeu em um rabo-de-cavalo, passou o lápis nos olhos e calçou as sandálias que Tenten havia lhe dado.

-Huau! Ficou melhor que a outra roupa! – Disse Maga admirada

-Bom, agora – Disse ao se virar para sair e dar de cara com o relógio – MINHA NOSSA SENHORA EU TO ATRASADA!

-Correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee JUH! – Disse Maga entre risos ao ver a amiga sair quase voando do quarto.

Alguns segundos depois Juh chegou à área de treino, onde Kakashi já a esperava (incrivelmente)

-Juh... que tal um gatinho em cima de uma árvore? – Perguntou Maga

-_**Ótimo, estou sem idéias mesmo.**_

-Você está atrasada July, não acho que se atrasando vá aprender alguma coisa...

-HAH! Quem ele pensa que é pra falar em atraso? – Disse Maga indignada

-Desculpe Kakashi-sensei, mas uma senhora me pediu pra tirar o gatinho dela de cima de uma árvore, daí eu acabei me atrasando..

-Hum... _**Será que essa garota também lê pensamentos? Era justamente isso que eu ia contar a ela quando eu chegasse... **_Vamos começar com o básico então.

Daí, do nada surge uma música tipo de parque e a cena muda, e pra que é que a cena muda?? Pro Naruto e pro Sasuke se refrescando em uma cachoeira.

-Hahahahah, toma isso Sasuke teme! – Naruto dizia enquanto jogava água nele

-Ora seu...DOBE! – Resmungou ao receber um jato bem no meio do rosto

O mais engraçado da cena era que ambos estavam com cestas nas costas e completamente vestidos...

-Anda dobe, vamos sair logo daqui – Disse Sasuke saindo da água

-AH Sasuke, você é muito chato! – Reclamou Naruto

-É, mas eu não reclamei do seu maldito atalho ter feito a gente cair na cachoeira! – Disse entre dentes

-Mas você gostou Sasuke, estava muito quente!

-Se não chegarmos a tempo a culpa é toda sua

-Não é não, foi você que quis pegar esse trabalho voluntário! (O Sasuke fazendo trabalho voluntário?? Me belisca que eu to sonhando)

-Foi, mas eu não pedi a sua ajuda!

Eles saíram da cachoeira e seguiram o curso do rio, andaram bastante, até que encontraram Jiraya agachado junto a uma moita.

-ERO-SENNIN! – Gritou Naruto ao avistá-lo

-Shiii Naruto, não fale alto! – Cochichou o sannin quando Naruto chegou perto o suficiente

-O que é que você está fazendo? – Naruto perguntou inocentemente.

Imediatamente Jiraya guardou um pequeno caderninho e se sentou de costas para o pequeno lago que estava atrás da moita.

-Eu estou em uma missão muito importante de reconhecimento Naruto!

-Hum – Disse Sasuke ao olhar por cima da moita – Acho que a Hokage precisa mesmo de um relatório sobre a Sakura de biquíni! – Falou ironicamente

-Em? Sakura? Não conheço Sakura nenhuma – Falou Jiraya

Mas nesse momento Naruto também espiou por cima da moita e viu sua amada Sakura somente de biquíni, mas ela não estava sozinha, estava acompanhada de Ino, Tenten, Temari, e a que mais o surpreendeu; Hinata, todas usando somente biquínis.

-Ora seuuuuuuu!! – Gritou Naruto ao cair por cima do sannin e ambos saírem rolando ladeira abaixo, seguidos por Sasuke que ia bocejando.

As garotas não tinham percebido nada, na verdade estavam alheias a tudo, esse era o único momento de folga que elas tinham em meses; Sakura não teria missões por uma semana, Neji estava treinando com o tio e Lee tinha saído em missão com Gai-sensei, portanto Tenten estava sem nada pra fazer, Shino e Kiba estavam com muita febre e com o pai treinando seu primo Hinata tinha resolvido aceitar o convite das amigas, Shikamaru tinha sido escolhido para guiar os representantes da areia e Chouji estava em missão com Asuma-sensei, Ino também não se incomodou de aceitar o convite, e ao chegarem ao lago deram de cara com Temari, que estava cheia de andar ao lado de Kankurou e Gaara o dia inteiro.

-Então, é uma kunoichi habilidosa? – Perguntou Temari

-Na verdade, tudo que sabemos sobre ela é que perdeu a memória – Respondeu Ino

-Mas ela é muito simpática! – Defendeu Tenten

-Ela está no seu time não é Sakura-chan? – Perguntou Hinata (EH, com as amigas ela não gagueja!)

-Sim, Kakashi-sensei vai treiná-la por uma semana pra descobrir o que ela sabe fazer...

-Mas e vocês? – Perguntou Temari

-Livres de missões por uma semana

-Ahh, isso seria o paraíso – Disse Ino

E novamente a cena mudou, voltando ao campo de treinamento, onde Juh estava caída no chão e cheia de machucados pelo corpo, mas pela expressão dela estava ou muito concentrada ou com muita raiva...

-JUHH!! Que é que aconteceu com você?? – Maga perguntou aflita

-_**AHH, agora você aparece não é?**_

-A cena mudou, não tive culpa! – Se defendeu

-Acho que chega por hora July, recomeçaremos daqui alguns minutos – Disse Kakashi

-Sim Kakashi-sensei!

Ele se afastou da árvore em que July havia se sentado e subiu em outra, onde se sentou e pegou seu livrinho para ler.

-Juh?

-_**Que é?**_

-Que foi que aconteceu?

-_**Ele está me ensinando um pouco de taijutsu, disse que se eu me concentrar o suficiente posso concentrar o chakra também.**_

-Mas você está toda acabada!

-_**Mas eu estou quase conseguindo!**_

-Vamos July, chega de descanso – Disse o sensei ao pular da árvore.

Eles recomeçaram o treino, Kakashi fazia Juh tentar atacá-lo; e ela estava se saindo bem, era bem rápida, resultado de anos saltitando pelos corredores da escola, passando pela diretoria "_disfarçadamente"_¹ e jogando handboll...

Mas não era só isso, parecia que ela estava se esforçando ao máximo para não desapontar o sensei.

Treinaram taijutsu e arremesso de shurikens o dia todo, e quando o sol se pôs Juh estava estatelada no chão, e Kakashi se encontrava lendo seu livro em cima de um tronco.

-O treino acabou, amanhã treinaremos alguns jutsus – Disse o sensei antes de sumir

Juh continuou no mesmo lugar em que estava, respirando devagar e profundamente.

-Juh? – Maga perguntou bondosamente

-Que foi?

-Acho melhor você ir pra sua casa, tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa

-Sim – Disse adormecendo pesadamente

Ela tinha o sono tão pesado que por mais que Maga fizesse não conseguia acordá-la,nem uma explosão nuclear faria efeito, ela estava totalmente indefesa. Mas foi ai que a cena mostrou uma árvore balançando ali perto, e logo depois Kakashi pulou para o chão.

-Ora, ora, ela devia estar muito cansada mesmo, acabou dormindo assim...

O sensei a pegou no colo e a levou até onde ela estava morando, mas não entrou, pois Tenten estava esperando-a na porta. Kakashi a depositou no chão e sumiu na noite.

Juh acordou alguns minutos depois com Tenten batendo em seu rosto, ela tinha carregado-a até seu quarto.

-Ahh, o que aconteceu? Onde é que eu estou?

-Calma July, sou eu, Tenten.

-Ah? Como é que eu vim parar aqui? – Perguntou confusa

-Você estava sentada ali no fim do corredor, daí eu te trouxe pra dentro.

-Mas a última coisa que eu me lembro é do Kakashi-sensei dizendo que o treino tinha acabado!

-Bom, alguém deve ter te trazido...

Juh se levantou de um salto e se virou de costas para Tenten.

-_**Maga?**_

-Sim??

-_**Algo pra me contar?**_ – Juh perguntou

-Nada a declarar! – Maga afirmou categoricamente, guardaria a informação pra mais tarde.

Tenten se aproximou dela e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, só um pouco cansada.

-Ótimo, tome um banho e eu vou te ajudar a fazer uns curativos, eu trouxe algumas coisas para nós comermos – Disse sorridente.

-Hai

Juh pegou uma roupa e se trancou no banheiro, enquanto isso Tenten arrumava em uma mesinha as coisas que havia trazido, e vendo que Juh estava demorando preparou um chá para acompanhar. Alguns minutos depois Juh se juntava a ela.

-Nossa, esses machucados foram feios! – Disse ao apontar para os braços dela

-Isso não foi de hoje...

-Hum, então vamos tratar!

Ela pegou uma bolsinha que tinha trazido e limpou todos os machucados, aplicou uma pomada e enfaixou os cortes mais feios.

-Pronto, isso deve resolver, agora vamos comer! – Disse alegre

-Tenten...

-Sim?

-Porque está sendo tão legal comigo?

-Ora essa, porque você é minha amiga, e amigas devem se ajudar sempre!

-É, ela está absolutamente certa Juh... – Maga comentou

-Obrigado – Juh disse sorrindo

Elas começaram a comer, mas do lado de fora alguém observava intrigado

**_Segundo dia de treinamento_**

Novamente o despertador tocou, e como de costume Juh simplesmente o desligou e se virou na cama.

-Juhhh!!

-Humm me deixa dormir – Disse ao esconder a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro

-JUHHHH OLHA O KAKASHI PELADO NA JANELA!! – Berrou Maga

Juh nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar, simplesmente levantou igual a um tufão e abriu a janela com tudo, derrubando as cortinas, e o que foi que ela viu?

-Yo! – Disse Kakashi empoleirado na única árvore que havia na frente da janela

-AHHHHHHHH – Juh berrou enquanto corria se trancar no banheiro.

-July? July? – Perguntava o sensei ao bater na porta do banheiro – Espero você no mesmo lugar daqui vinte minutos – Disse antes de sair pelo mesmo lugar que tinha entrado.

Juh permanecia estática encostada na porta do banheiro, e só se mexeu depois de Maga chamá-la por alguns minutos.

-Como você não me disse que ele tava lá?? – Perguntou raivosa

-Ora essa, foi exatamente o que eu disse "Juh olha o Kakashi pelado na janela"

-Ele não tava pelado – Juh afirmou taxativamente

-Bom, nem era pra ele estar na janela, mas já é um começo... quem sabe na próxima ele vem sem roupa? – Maga perguntou tirando sarro

-Baka!

-Ahh, isso você aprendeu não é? Se veste logo que hoje tem treino de novo!

-UAUHHH hoje eu vou aprender jutsus!

-Será mesmo? – Maga disse num cochicho

-Ei! Eu ouvi!

-Vai logo que seu tempo está passando!

No momento em que Juh ia começar a se livrar das roupas a cena mudou, agora mostrava Naruto e Sasuke se escondendo atrás de uma moita, e logo depois Sakura se juntando a eles.

-Eles ainda não chegaram? – Perguntou enquanto se acomodava ao lado de Sasuke

-Não – Respondeu ele

-Kakashi-sensei está atrasado! – Reclamou Naruto

-Como sempre – Disse Sakura

Eles se esconderam o melhor possível para ver o treino de Juh, e saber o que teriam a sua espera dali a uma semana.

-Olha lá, alguém está vindo! – Disse Naruto enquanto apontava para uma sombra ao longe

-Deve ser ela – Sasuke disse ao pegar um binóculo – Não, não é.

-Quem é então? – Sakura perguntou

-Kakashi

-KAKASHI-SENSEI CHEGANDO CEDO?? _O céu vai cair, o mar vai se abrir, os pássaros vão cair do céu igual a bolas de gude gigantes_!!**²**

-CALA BOCA! – Gritou Sakura enquanto dava um soco nele – Baka (Desculpem, eu não gosto da Sakura maltratando o Naruto, mas eu não resisti, na verdade, eu tomei um igual)

-Ai, isso doeu Sakura-chan!

-Quieto dobe

-Teme seu...

Mas ele parou de falar, pois Kakashi estava chegando perto de onde eles estavam.

Novamente a cena mudou, e agora mostrava Juh correndo em direção ao campo de treinamento.

-Juhh

-_**Voltou é Maga??**_ – Perguntou raivosa

-A cena mudou

-_**Ou você dormiu na frente do computador?**_

-Eu? Dormir na frente do computador enquanto você está presa ai dentro?? Só nos seus sonhos – Maga afirmou categoricamente

-_**Certo, não consegui pedir dicas pra Sakura, ela não estava na casa dela.**_

-Lógico que não estava, ela, o Sasuke e o Naruto estão no campo de treinamento esperando você chegar pra ver seu treino, eles estão escondido atrás da arvore que o Kakashi está encostado! – Maga resumiu

-_**O KAKASHI-SENSEI JÁ CHEGOU?? – Perguntou aflita**_

-Bom, hora de você inventar uma desculpa digna dele!

-_**Ok**_

Ela tinha acabado de chegar, e tinha parado derrapando na frente de Kakashi.

-Segundo dia de atraso July, não acho que iremos progredir assim

-Me desculpe Kakashi-sensei, mas é que quando eu estava vindo pra cá tinha uma escada na calçada, e eu tive que desviar, passar embaixo de escada da azar! Daí mais pra frente caiu um piano no meio da rua, e eu tive que dar a volta nele...

-Foi só isso que aconteceu? – Perguntou o sensei com um tom de ironia

Bom, Juh convivia com Maga, a pessoa mais irônica que conhecia, e sabia muito bem como deixar um irônico com raiva; era só aumentar mais ainda o problema, parecer o mais realista o possível e fazer cara de inocente no final.

-Nãooo, claro que não, um pouco antes de eu chegar eu encontrei um gato preto na encruzilhada, e ele me seguiu, daí eu tive que procurar o dono dele e depois achar um trevo de quatro folhas pra acabar com o azar! – Disse ela fazendo cara de inocente e sem corar.

-Nossa, você tem mesmo que ser discípula do Kakashi... – Maga disse entre um ataque de risos.

-E você achou um trevo de quatro folhas?? – Perguntou o sensei meio alterado, parecia que aquela garota tinha o dom de tira-lo fora do sério. (Hum...)

-Lógico!!

-Deixe-me ver então

-III Fudeu! – Juh ouviu Maga dizer

-Claro – Disse ela ao estender uma plantinha verde para o sensei

-Você achou mesmo um trevo de quatro folhas?? – Maga perguntou incrédula

_**-Eu achei na frente da casa da Sakura, daí resolvi pegar, podia ser útil **_– Respondeu ela.

Kakashi olhava fixamente para o trevo, na verdade nunca tinha visto um, diziam que dava muita sorte para quem o encontrasse.

-Certo, vamos começar com o básico então – Disse o sensei ao devolver o trevo pra ela.

-Obaaa, eu vou aprender o Henge no jutsu!!

-IXIIIII agora fudeu mesmo!! – Juh ouviu Maga dizer claramente

Kakashi a analisou demoradamente e depois de alguns minutos respondeu

-Não, primeiro você vai aprender a canalizar e controlar o chakra, depois eu lhe ensinarei alguns jutsus.

-Certo – Respondeu desanimada

-Vamos começar com a explicação: _Jutsu é a mística arte que um ninja usa na batalha; para usar um jutsu um ninja precisa usar o chakra. O chakra vem de dois lugares: da energia do corpo nas trilhões de células e da energia espiritual e mental adquirida nos treinos e experiências. Para fazer um jutsu, o ninja vai precisar usar essas duas energias. Fazendo um selo de mão o ninja consegue manifestar o jutsu desejado, existem centenas de jutsus para serem usados. Os jutsus se dividem em três tipos, nos Ninjutsus, que é a técnica ninja mais utilizada, sendo feita com base nos selamentos com as mãos e chakra convertido em elementos, ou algo que se possa usar como um "poder ou habilidade" especial. Há também o Taijutsu, que é o que lhe ensinei ontem, combate corpo-a-corpo. E por último o Genjutsu, que se baseia em habilidades mentais, para enganar, iludir ou até agredir o ninja adversário³_. Entendeu?

-Hai!

-Ahuhauha, é sério que você entendeu tudo isso??- Perguntou Maga

-_**Você não entendeu?**_

-Nem metade...(dãã...eu sou uma anta...dãã...teh parece...)

-_**Sabe porque você não entendeu?**_

-Não!! Me explique querida sensei... – Maga pediu ironicamente

-_**Você não entendeu porque tem que ter raciocínio lógico, o mesmo usado para fazer cálculos matemáticos, e você não tem esse raciocínio Maga-sama...**_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH VOCÊ SABE QUE EU ODEIO MATEMÁTICA!

-_**Huauhauha, eu seiiiiiiiiii, por isso é tão divertido!!**_

-Sério?? Tá divertido ai sem lição de matemática pra fazer Juh?

-**Hump**

-Tá vendo, peguei seu ponto fraco, logo você vai ficar louquinha sem matemática...

-_**Vou nada, eu sou uma pessoa controlada!**_

-Coitadinho do Kakashi-sensei...

-Podemos começar July? – Perguntou o sensei a olhando criticamente

-Claro sensei!

Kakashi se sentou de pernas cruzadas e pediu que ela se sentasse de frente para ele, o se concentrasse o máximo possível em manipular a energia de seu corpo, e foi o que ela estava tentando fazer quando a cena se voltou para os outros membros do time.

-É esse o treino que ela vai receber para se juntar a nós? – Perguntou Sakura

-É uma inútil – Disse Sasuke

-Coitada dela, ter que treinar sozinha...

-Você quer fazer companhia pra ela Naruto? – Sakura perguntou ameaçadoramente

-Na..não..claro que não Sakura-chan!

-Fiquem quietos! – Disse Sasuke irritado

-Você não man...

Naruto nem tinha completado a frase quando Sasuke tampou sua boca com as mãos e apontou para o sensei, Naruto tinha ficado vermelho e uma veia ficara aparente na pequena testa de Sakura (PEQUENA?? Aonde?? Auhua eu não vou com a cara dela).

Kakashi tinha se levantado e estava em pé na frente de Juh, pronto para desferir um golpe em sua barriga.

-JUH - Gritou Maga

-_**Não fale comigo, preciso se concentrar!**_

-Juh o Kakashi vai te dar um soco na barriga, ponha as mãos na frente quando eu falar já e não abra os olhos!

-_**Ai meu deus...**_

-Não se preocupe, é só se concentrar.

-_**Tá bom**_

-Vai ser em três... – Kakashi afastou o punho – Dois – Firmou os pés no chão – Um – Tomou impulso – JÁ!!

Juh colocou as mãos bem na frente das de Kakashi, que recebeu uma carga muito forte de chakra, indo parar de encontro à árvore em que seus outros pupilos estavam escondidos.

-PUTA QUE PARIU! – Disse Maga num impulso

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!! Você está bem? – Juh perguntou enquanto ajudava-o a levantar.

Quando se pôs totalmente em pé o sensei passou a encara-la

-Tem alguma coisa errada sensei? – Juh perguntou inocentemente

-Você...concentrou tudo isso de chakra...e me atacou...precisamente...

-Mas eu tinha que me defender, não ia levar um soco a toa.

-Sabe quantos shinobis fizeram algo assim da primeira vez que concentraram o chakra?

-Er...não, porque?

-A resposta é: Zero, nenhum aluno da academia teria capacidade para concentrar o chakra tão facilmente, nem mesmo a Sakura...

-_**Maga?**_

-Sim?

-_**Eu estou ferrada?**_

-Acho que não, mas vamos descobrir daqui alguns segundos...

-Isso é ruim sensei?

-Ruim? RUIM?? – Disse para uma Juh assustada – Isso é MARAVILHOSO! – Gritou ao abraça-la e roda-la de um lado para o outro (A Juh vai amar esse pedaço...)

Ficaram rodando e dando risada por vários minutos, e enquanto isso...

-Maldita garota!! – Disse Sakura ao pulverizar um galho de árvore

-Ela é boa – Disse Naruto de boca aberta

-Como fez isso? – Perguntou Sasuke abobado (Ahh Já pensou o Sasuke assim??KAWAI!!)

-Ela tem que ter algum truque!

-Eu não vi nada de errado Sakura-chan!

-Naruto seu... – disse ao preparar um soco, mas Sasuke entrou na frente.

-Ele está certo Sakura, ela não fez nada suspeito, _**mas ainda assim, ela é estranha.**_

E novamente a cena voltou para Juh e Kakashi (esse negócio de cena ficar mudando já ta me dando dor de cabeça...)

-Bom, chega de treino por hoje – Disse o sensei ao soltar uma Juh vermelhíssima

-Mas ainda são meio-dia, o que eu vou ficar fazendo o dia todo?

-Primeiro: em comemoração eu pagarei o almoço, e depois vamos a biblioteca pegar alguns livros para você estudar.

-Hum...na biblioteca tem livros de matemática? – Perguntou meio que desinteressada

-HAUHAU, eu disse que você não agüentava! –Cutucou Maga

-_**Não enche!**_

**-**Não temos livros de matemática na biblioteca

-NÃO?? Como pode ser isso, matemática é muito importante! - Disse indignada

-Matemática é uma matéria inútil que não é necessária para nada! – Disse o sensei

-HUHULLLLLL I LOVE KAKASHI!! – Berrou Maga

-Bom vamos logo July – Disse o sensei ao olhar para trás.

Juh se encontrava desmaiada e de cara no chão, não tinha agüentado o tranco...

* * *

_**N/A:**_ HUHULLLLLL I LOVE KAKASHI!! Hauha, esse finzinho eh o seguinte, a Juh AMA matemática, enquanto eu odeio (Principalmente a matéria desse ano) então, como nos duas sentamos na frente da sala (Ela na primera e eu na segunda carteira) a gente fica discutindo a importância da matemática, e eu falo que vou arranjar uma profissão que não use matemática, pq matemática eh algo realmente inútil não concordam? E a prof. E a Juh dizem pra eu esperar sentada que eu não vou passar no vestibular pq cai td matéria que nois tamos vendo agora...Bom, não pude deixar de fazer o Kakashi rebaixar a matemática.

"_**disfarçadamente**__"__**¹ **_Causos de Juh e Maga: Eu e Juh íamos chegando na escola atrasadas como sempre (Atrasadas nada, eram 1:15 ainda!!) e como outro dia nos já tínhamos pulado o portão resolvemos passar disfarçadamente pela diretoria, e ao abrir a porta e ver que não tinha ninguém a vista eu e Juh (mais eu so q ela) saímos igual ao vampiro qndo vê o sol (metáfora inútil) e não vimos que na secretaria tava a diretora, bem ateh ai td bem, corremos ateh a escada e a secretaria veio chamar nois, voltamos pra secretaria, tomamos esculacho da maldita diretora e ficamos la embaxo (a escola tem 2 andares, e estudamos a tarde) ateh o fim da segunda aula, qndo ela disse amavelmente q a gente podia subir e q não ia por essa falto de educação no nosso histórico pq ele era muito bom ( o histórico, lógico, não a gente).

_**Os pássaros vão cair do céu igual a bolas de gude gigantes**__!!_**² **Eu praticamente berrei isso na sala num dia q a juh tava morrendo em peh e não tinha feito a lição de matemática e disse que não ia fazer a daquele dia (sério, isso eh MUITO raro)

_**Explicação sobre Jutsus e Chakra**_**³ **foi tirada da Wikipedia, eu soh dei uma adulterada nela...

Bom, uma ultima coisinha (Isso ficou gigante) Esse eh o ultimo cap. Que eu escrevi, portanto provavelmente semana que vem não vai ter cap. Novo, mas eh soh provavelmente, vai saber o q vai acontecer ateh semana que vem...

* * *

_**Reviews: Tsunade Uzumaki**_

HAuah os livrinhos ainda vao fazer muito efeito... e...bem... a luta no telhado nao vai ser TAOOO ja, eu ainda preciso do Sasuke pra umas coisinhas...Bom, serao 3 ou mais casais, mas nao vou flar se vc acertou pq dpois a juh le e aja paciencia... tirando a paciencia pra aguentar os mil e la vai cacetada pedidos especiais dela...

_**Angel of the sand:**_ Oi, valeu pelo elogio, ainda bem q vc riu, eu ja tava axando q era a unica loka pra da risada disso... e Ahh eu axei muito boa a sua fic: Takasato, entre vampiros e guardioes, qndo eu terminar de ler vou te deixar uma review

**_Ice Girl - Myuu:_** Oiie, mais uma viciada em yaoi?? Q BOM!! hauha ainda bem que voce gostou da fic, eu ando msio sem imaginaçao... AHHHH eu amei o seu profile, super original e Ei, onde fica Santa Cruz do Rio Pardo uahuahu mais fim de mundo q Piracicaba nao eh hauha


	6. Cap 5: A preguiça

_**5° Capitulo: A Preguiça **_

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus

* * *

**Juh se encontrava desmaiada e de cara no chão, não tinha agüentado o tranco...**

Kakashi estava preocupado, será que aquela garota tinha algum tipo de doença? Ela vivia desmaiando...

-Ai...que aconteceu? Porque eu estou molhada? – Perguntou ao se sentar

-Você desmaiou, e como não consegui acorda-la joguei um pouco de água no seu rosto.

-Desculpe sensei...

-Não foi nada, provavelmente você desmaiou porque concentrou muito chakra repentinamente.

-Ou foi porque ele disse que matemática é inútil... – Cutucou Maga

-É, pode ser.

-Bom, já que está melhor vamos almoçar no Ichikaru!

-OBAAA RAMEM!! – Disse ela feliz

-Acho que achamos uma concorrente para o Naruto – Disse o sensei rindo.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar e foram andando pela mesma trilha por onde chegaram, mas um certo trio ainda discutia...

-Ahhhhhh o Kakashi-sensei vai levar ela pra comer ramem!! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

-Fique quieto, preciso pensar – Disse Sasuke

-Você pensa teme?

-Sim, ao contrário de você dobe!

-CALEM A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – Berrou Sakura, deixando Naruto e Sasuke assustados

-Hai – Disseram em uníssono

-Essa garota é uma encrenqueira, chega falando que perdeu a memória e na primeira tentativa usa uma quantidade tão grande de chakra, se faz de tímida, mas parece que é bem assanhada, e se faz de boa aluna para o Kakashi-sensei! Ela é uma farsa!! Temos que descobrir de onde ela veio, quem a mandou e o que ela pretende!

-Eu te disse, ela está ficando maluquinha Sasuke.

-É dor de cotovelo...

-O QUE É QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO COCHICHANDO?? – Perguntou ameaçadoramente

-Na..nada Sakura-chan

-Vamos montar um plano então – Disse Sasuke ao se levantar - _**Hum, então agora somos três a suspeitar, realmente tem algo de errado...**_

Restaurante Ichikaru

Juh estava tão alheia enquanto comia seu ramem que nem percebeu quando o objeto de seu desejo abaixou um pouco a máscara para poder comer.

-JUHH.. você tá morrendo ai?? – Perguntou Maga

-_**Porque?**_

-Bom, se você fizer o Kakashi se virar pra você eu agradeceria muito.

-_**Por que eu faria isso?**_

-Porque do lado que ele está não da pra mim enxergar o rosto dele SEM a máscara direito...

Juh olhou para o sensei e o viu comendo, mas realmente, do lado que ele estava não dava para ver seu rosto.

-Kakashi-sensei?

-O que foi? – Perguntou ainda virado

-Eu não sei como eu consegui reunir aquele chakra...

-Boa Juh!! Apesar de que eu também não sei...

Kakashi terminou seu ramem e se virou para ela, mas ele já tinha colocado a máscara no lugar.

-É por isso essa cara de decepção? – Perguntou curioso

-Não, é claro que não é, você simplesmente não podia ter ficado mais dois segundos com essa maldita máscara abaixada?? – Falou Maga

-Sim...Eu não vou saber fazer de novo... _**AHHHHHHHHHHHH EU QUERO VER O ROSTO DELE!!**_

-Huhau, e eu também não quero?? – Maga perguntou rindo

-Não se preocupe July, você vai passar a tarde estudando a teoria, amanhã será igual hoje.

-Vai ser o mesmo tipo de treinamento?

-Não, primeiro você vai concentrar o chakra, e depois eu vou te ensinar alguns jutsus, como o Henge.. – Disse o sensei para animá-la

-OBAAAAAAA eu vou aprender o Henge no jutsu!!

Kakashi apenas assentiu. _**Como é que essa garota sabe o que é o Henge no jutsu?**_

-Juh, melhor você falar que ouviu alguém falando do Henge, porque ele está desconfiado.

-Kakashi-sensei? É verdade que o Henge é um dos melhores jutsus?? – Perguntou fazendo cara de curiosa

-Sim, mas como você poderia saber disso? – Perguntou intrigado

-Eu ouvi um menininho de cachecol falando na rua...

-Aauhuah o Konohamaru já está na academia?? – Perguntou Maga

-_**Eu sei lá, foi o primeiro que eu lembrei!**_

-Sim, é um jutsu muito importante – Respondeu o sensei

Assim que ela terminou de comer Kakashi a levou até a biblioteca, de onde saíram carregados de livros e pergaminhos. Kakashi a levou até a casa dela e sumiu logo depois. Juh entrou e colocou todos os livros num canto, fez um chá e se sentou no chão para ler.

-Acho que você vai ter que ter umas aulinhas de japonês antes de começar... – Disse Maga

-E porque?

-Bom, abra os livros.

Juh abriu, e depois do primeiro foi abrindo todos rapidamente.

-MERRRRRRDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Gritou ela

-Haauhh, você sabe ler japonês Juh??

-Ah sei, claro que sei...

Ela ficou analisando os livros por longos minutos, e quando desistiu jogou o último na parede, fazendo-o cair aberto no chão, e prontamente surgiu uma legenda na tela : "_Técnicas básicas de Jutsus"¹_

-Juh, acho que você vai poder estudar a teoria... – Disse Maga

-Sei...

-Ahh não está acreditando é? Tá bom...

-É que você não sabe ler nada em japonês...

-É, mas eu posso ler as legendas pra você...

-Que legenda Maga?

-Por exemplo, o livro que você jogou na parede chama-se _Técnicas básicas de Jutsus..._

-OBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kakashi-sensei estava sentado na árvore que ficada de frente para janela, e estava confuso com o que tinha ouvido, primeiro ela gritou _Merda_, e depois _Oba_? O que é que estava acontecendo lá dentro?

-Então mãos a obra!

-Já vi que vou me arrepender... – Disse Maga desanimada

Kakashi estava mais confuso ainda depois de tudo que tinha descoberto; a garota tinha visões do futuro, conseguia concentrar uma quantidade absurda de chakra, parecia se sentir indigna de ser amiga de alguém, e agora falava sozinha... Tinha que comunicar isso para a Hokage. Ele pulou da árvore e desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Juh passou a tarde inteira ouvindo Maga ler para ela o que os livros falavam da teoria, aquela altura do campeonato Maga já tinha lido sete livros pra ela: "_Técnicas básicas de Jutsus", "Chakra e seus usos", Jutsus e shinobis", "Invocações para iniciantes"," A arte do Taijutsu", "A arte do Ninjutsu" e "A arte do Genjutsu" _**², **E deu graças a deus quando a cena mudou e foi parar na casa do Naruto, onde estavam Sasuke e Sakura.

-Eu não sei, ela parece ser boazinha! – Dizia Naruto

-Naruto...

-Ela "parece" ser, ai é que está o problema, não sabemos se só parece ou se ela realmente é- Disse Sasuke andando de um lado para o outro.

-Você está muito preocupado com ela Sasuke-kun

Sasuke parou de andar pelo quarto e encarou Sakura

-Ela é uma inimiga em potencial – _**Ahh mais era só o que me faltava, agora a inútil da Sakura acha que eu me importo com essa outra inútil...esse mundo está perdido mesmo.**_-Temos que pensar em qualquer possibilidade – Disse ele

-Eu ainda acho que July-chan é uma boa pessoa

Sakura se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou contemplando o nada por algum tempo.

-_**AHHHHHH essa maldita kunoichi, mal chegou e já tem toda a atenção, do Kakashi-sensei, do Lee-san, do Naruto e até do Sasuke-kun. Mas ela vai ver, ou não me chamo Sakura!**__ – __**É ISSO AI SAKURA, PEGUE AQUELA GAROTA PELOS CABELOS E DE UMA PORRADA NELA!³ - **_Dizia sua outra personalidade.

Agora a cena mostrava Kakashi conversando com Tsunade no escritório.

-É basicamente isso – Encerrou o sensei

-Hum, acho que pode se tratar de um caso de dupla personalidade...

-Também pensei nessa possibilidade, mas não concordo, ela tem apenas algumas atitudes diferentes, não muda o seu jeito de ser de tempos em tempos.

-É, você pode ter razão, mas continue vigiando-a.

-Sim, Tsunade-sama

-Ah, só por curiosidade, o que ela está fazendo agora, já que vocês não estão treinando?

-Eu a levei até a biblioteca e mandei ela ler alguns livros de teoria.

-Ela ficou lendo a tarde toda? – Perguntou a Godaime

-Sim, desde o almoço até a hora em que eu sai de lá.

-Não lhe ocorreu, Kakashi, que ela perdeu a memória e que não sabia nada?

Kakashi ficou em silêncio, e logo depois se retirou, deixando Tsunade intrigada.

Novamente a cena mudou, agora finalmente para onde Juh estava.

-Juh!

-Já sei, a cena mudou...

-É, também, mas tem outra coisa muito mais importante – Maga disse rapidamente

-O que?

-O Kakashi anda te vigiando bem de perto...

-Disso você já me falou – Disse cansada

-Eu sei, só que nós fizemos uma pequenaaaaa burrice!

-Que seria? – Juh perguntou despreocupada

-VOCÊ PERDEU A MEMÓRIA!! – Berrou Maga

-Eu sei disso, mas o que é que tem a ver?

-Se você não sabe jutsus e nem comer com o hashi direito vai saber LER? – Maga perguntou ameaçadoramente

-A gente se ferou! – Disse Juh ao deixar cair o livro

-A gente ponto e vírgula, porque é só você que está...

Alguns segundos de silêncio depois

-Maga?? Você está ai?

-Sim... AHHHHHH JÁ SEI!!

-Você podia berrar menos...

-É que eu me empolguei...

-Então, já sabe o que?

-Ta vendo esse livro que você acabou de derrubar?

-Que tem ele?

-É ilustrado!! – Disse feliz

-Maga, acho melhor você dormir um pouquinho, você deve estar passando mal.

-JULIANA!

-Mas é verdade!

-Presta atenção! Você NÃO sabe ler em japonês, mas como TODOS os livros que eu li pra você tem explicações ilustradas você está salva, porque quando o Kakashi te perguntar o que você fez o dia inteiro você pode falar que tentou reproduzir as explicações! – Disse em um único fôlego (Sério, eu consigo...)

-Você é um gênio...

-Obrigada. Mas agora você vai comer e dormir pra amanhã conseguir acordar bem cedo e chegar antes do Kakashi!

-Claro, e também preciso pedir umas dicas para a Sakura...

-Não

-Porque??

-Porque a Sakura e o Sasuke estão bolando alguma coisa pra descobrir o que você veio fazer ai, então ela e nem o Sasuke são confiáveis; mas o Naruto acha que você é legal.

-AHHH eu AMO o Naruto!!

Juh arrumou a pilha de livros em um canto e foi tomar um banho e comer, e então novamente... (AHA vocês acham que a cena vai mudar não eh?? Pois acertaram... ¬¬) A cena mudou, indo diretamente para a árvore do lado de fora, onde se encontravam Sasuke, Sakura e um desanimado Naruto.

-Eu ainda não concordo com isso! – Dizia o loirinho

-Cale a boca, eu vou entrar, fiquem vigiando – Disse Sakura enquanto mexia no cadeado da janela.

-Acho que isso não é uma boa idéia, devíamos averiguar os fatos primeiros – Disse Sasuke, mas ficou quieto quando Sakura o olhou ameaçadoramente (AHHHH ninguém ameaça o MEU Sasuke!!)

Sakura arrombou o cadeado e entrou sorrateiramente (eu sempre axei que ela era doida...) Andou por todo quarto, mexendo em tudo que estava em seu alcance e não faria barulho, mas não encontrou nada de suspeito. Enquanto isso Juh dormia, e ela dormia tão profundamente que não ouvia Sasuke e Naruto brigando em cima da árvore.

-Teme! Isso não se faz

-Fique quieto dobe!

-Ela não fez nada pra vocês!!

-Naruto, eu estou avisando... - Sasuke disse calmamente

-TEME você é um covarde!

Naruto nem viu o que o atingiu, mal tinha acabado de insultar Sasuke e sentiu um forte golpe no pescoço e desmaiou, sendo seguro por Sasuke, de quem estava no colo no presente momento em que Sakura vinha se juntar a eles.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Vamos embora daqui, você não achou nada não é? – Perguntou indiferente

-Na..não...Sasuke-kun, porque está com o Naruto no colo?

-Eu o fiz desmaiar, agora vá para sua casa que eu me encarrego dele.

-Hai, nos vemos amanhã Sasuke-kun

Ela pulou para o chão e foi direto para casa, enquanto isso Sasuke levava Naruto para o apartamento dele, que felizmente ficava perto dali. Chegando lá ele abriu a porta e entrou, depositou Naruto na cama e se sentou em uma poltrona.

-Nossa, como ele pesa – Disse ao esticar os braços

-Sasuke... – Disse Naruto enquanto dormia

-Você está acordado dobe? – Perguntou ao se aproximar do loiro

Naruto dormia profundamente, mas em seus lábios havia um sorriso travesso.

E então novamente, do nada (AHA! Agora vocês realmente tem certeza que a cena vai mudar não eh?? Pois erraram!! ;) ) Surge uma musiquinha meio suspense meio de parque de diversões (sabe aquelas que tocam nos carrosséis? Então, igual) e em seguida o enceramento do anime.

Dessa vez Maga não se preocupou, sabia que não ia acontecer nada com a Juh, então deixou que o encerramento acabasse, enquanto isso foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho e voltou para o quarto bem na hora em que a abertura estava acabando, e num relance verificou que eram exatamente 04:30 da manhã (olha que coincidência, eh a mesma hora do meu relógio... ahuah) tinha pouco tempo para descobrir como tirar a Juh dali.

O novo episódio não começou da onde tinha parado, tanto que a primeira coisa que apareceu foi:

Terceiro dia de treinamento

Juh estava novamente estatelada no chão, mas agora era um pouco diferente, ela estava bastante machucada depois de ter sido atacada com o Chidori de Kakashi, e ainda pior, se encontrava literalmente em prantos¹¹ (se eu não fizesse a Juh chorar não ia ser ela..ô mantega derretida...) e Kakashi se encontrava indiferente.

-Eu não consigo! Droga! – Dizia ela enquanto esmurrava o chão.

-Você leu os livros July? Lá explicava tudo sobre esses jutsus – Perguntou astutamente

-Eu não consegui ler, mais deu pra entender as explicações ilustradas - Disse olhando para o chão

-Boa Juh, ainda bem que você lembrou do plano!! – Disse Maga feliz

-ARRRRRGGGGG DROGA MAGA! – Berrou Juh ainda esmurrando o chão

Kakashi olhava intrigado para a discípula, tudo bem que ela estivesse frustrada em não conseguir bons resultados, mas o que ela queria dizer com Maga?

-July? – Perguntou o sensei gentilmente

-Ótimo Juh, berra meu nome bem na frente do Kakashi mesmo, agora você se ferrou de vez – Ralhava Maga

-Maga – Juh disse ameaçadoramente

-Você está bem July? – Perguntava Kakashi, agora começando a se preocupar

-SUA INÚTIL, INCOMPETENTE, PORCARIA DE PESSOA, DESGRAÇADA E IMPRESTÁVEL!! – Berrou ela com todas as letras (Eh, eu já ouvi um parecido com esse, soh que com palavras bem mais "amigáveis"..soh não lembro do porque...)

-JULIANA SUA DESGRAÇADA! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SUA AMEBA?? – Berrou Maga em resposta

O silêncio prevaleceu por alguns segundos, e então Juh se levantou e fez uma reverência para Kakashi.

-Desculpe Kakashi-sensei, agora já me sinto melhor, podemos continuar.

-Porque você falava sobre magas? – Perguntou o sensei

-Magas? Não, eu falei Maga, é um jeito meu pra expressar minha raiva, eu simplesmente xingo essa "Maga" como se ela fosse culpada da minha desgraça. _**Como se não fosse**_

-Eu ouvi essa parte... – Disse Maga agora completamente calma (MILAGRE!!, nossa, eu mesma me difamo)

-Hum, uma forma de auto-disciplina...

-Hai

-Ótimo Juh, agora você pode me xingar a vontade né...Ah, só pra constar, a cena mudou a hora que você foi dormir, e a Sakura revistou sua casa, mas não encontrou nada, parece que o Sasuke tá desistindo já – Contou Maga

_**-Hum, ótimo, menos um pra eu me preocupar, sorte que o Kakahi-sensei já usou quatro Chidoris...**_

-Você chama isso de sorte? – Maga perguntou incrédula

_**-Claro, agora ele não tem mais nada pra me atacar! – **_Disse feliz

-Juh, não subestime o Kakashi, ele é o ninja copy, e como você tá cansada de saber e esquecer, ele já copiou mais de mil jutsus...

_**-Nossa, é mesmo, acho que eu me ferrei!**_

-Se você pensar um pouco você não se ferra não...

-Agora vamos voltar ao treinamento July

-Sim Kakashi-sensei!

E Maga observou Juh se concentrar ao máximo e fazer selos com as mãos, e logo apareceram três bushins ao seu lado.

-Ótimo July, esses estão praticamente perfeitos! – Disse o sensei com orgulho

E pela milésima vez a cena muda, (aahhhhh por que eu fui inventar isso??) agora mostrando a Hokage, sentada de costas para sua mesa.

-SHIZUNEEEEEEE OS RELATÓRIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! – Berrava a Godaime.

(**Essa frase ai em cima pertence integralmente a Juh, sendo parte integrante da fic dela. **Mas eu não resisti em pegar emprestado...)

-Calma Tsunade-sama! – Disse Shizune ao despejar uma braçada de documentos na mesa de Tsunade

-Faz séculos que eu pedi esses malditos relatórios!!

-Não fazem nem cinco minutos Tsunade-sama

-Ahhh eu preciso do meu saquê! – Disse ao abrir a primeira pasta, que era a de July

Shizune saiu e deixou-a lendo os documentos, voltou alguns minutos depois com chá e bolinhos, e encontrou a Hokage analisando a mesma ficha.

-Alguma coisa errada Tsunade-sama?

-Olhe isso aqui – Disse ao mostrar a ficha de July

Estava mais ou menos assim:

_**Nome:**_ July

_**Time:**_ 7

_**Instrutor:**_ Hatake Kakashi

_**Companheiros de equipe:**_ Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto

_**Técnicas:**_ Henge no jutsu, alega ter pequenas visões do futuro e passado, podendo prever o futuro e provavelmente ler mentes.

_**Características de personalidade:**_ Tímida, extrovertida, analítica, distraída, desinibida, retraída, simpática, mau-humorada, parece se sentir indigna de ser amiga de alguém, chora convulsivamente, tem o hábito de falar sozinha e se auto-disciplinar usando uma personalidade chamada Maga.

_**Demais características:**_ Mostra um imenso interesse por matemática, não conhece/se lembra dos antigos costumes, não existe nenhum registro de sua formação como genin, deu a entender que tinha conhecimento sobre o jutsu nomeado: Henge no Jutsu, afirma ter tido uma visão onde um garoto moreno e outro loiro brigavam, sendo apartados por uma garota de cabelos rosas (Interpretação do professor: se trata de Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura). Gennin sob vigilância autorizada pela Quinta Hokage.

_**Depoimentos de Hyuuga Neji e **__**Mitarashi Tenten:**_ "Ela não me parece alguém que perdeu a memória, na verdade, parece alguém que está se divertindo", "Parece que ela não conhece nada dos nossos costumes, como se tivesse passado a vida inteira trancafiada".

_**Depoimento de Hatake Kakashi:**_ O poder mencionado por ela pode ser uma linhagem sangüínea avançada ou algum tipo de genjutsu desconhecido, se ela não estiver apenas mentindo para encobrir alguma coisa; nenhum aluno da academia teria capacidade para concentrar o chakra tão facilmente e numa quantidade tão absurda, nem mesmo a Sakura.

July tem o dom de me tirar fora do sério, e é uma grande concorrente para o Naruto se tratando de ramem, tenho também minhas suspeitas de que ela é na verdade uma espiã alien que foi enviada para aprender os costumes shinobis e usa-los contra nós, se esse for o caso suspeito que os constantes desmaios sem motivos aparentes sejam na verdade alergia ao nosso tão amado oxigênio.

A aluna em questão também tem o dom para inventar desculpas esfarrapadas, já alegando: Ter sido atacada por um bando de ursos pigmeus, ter tirado o gatinho de uma senhora de cima de uma árvore e a mais criativa até o presente momento: "tinha uma escada na calçada, e eu tive que desviar, passar embaixo de escada da azar, daí mais pra frente caiu um piano no meio da rua, e eu tive que dar a volta nele... daí um pouco antes de eu chegar eu encontrei um gato preto na encruzilhada, e ele me seguiu, daí eu tive que procurar o dono dele e depois achar um trevo de quatro folhas pra acabar com o azar"

_**Conselho do instrutor:**_ Recomendo que ela passe por uma bateria de exames médicos no hospital.

-Ela passar por uma bateria de exames?? Eu vou é internar os dois!

-Mas Tsunade-sama...

-EU QUERO O KAKASHI E A JULY AQUI! AGORA! NESSE INSTANTE!- Berrou a Hokage

-Sim Tsunade-sama

Assim que Shizune se retirou Tsunade começou a remexer nas gavetas, de onde retirou algumas garrafas de saquê, e começou a beber convulsivamente enquanto esperava.

Shizune procurou nos lugares mais óbvios, a casa de July, a casa de Kakashi, o Ichikaru ramem, e por último o campo de treinamento.

-Kakashi-sensei!

-Yo! Shizune-san

-Kakashi, a Godaime quer ver você e a July agora!

-Mas nós estamos treinando, veja, July já conseguiu fazer 15 clones (ta potente em...)

-Kakashi, ela EXIGE que vocês vão agora mesmo!

-Está bem. July pegue suas coisas e vamos ver a Hokage – Disse o sensei ao se levantar da cerca em que estava sentado

-Sim Kakahi-sensei – Disse July enquanto reunia as diversas kunais e shurikens que havia usado até o momento.

Quando eles chegaram ao escritório da Hokage a encontraram dormindo em cima da mesa, rodeada por garrafas de saquê.

-Bom, parece que ela não vai poder falar conosco no momento, vamos voltar a treinar July

Kakashi estava com a mão na maçaneta quando o grito veio.

-KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Berrou a Godaime

-Sim Tsunade-sama

-Não se atreva a sair dessa sala!

-Claro Tsunade-sama, a propósito, a senhora recebeu meu relatório?

-RELATÓRIO??VOCÊ CHAMA AQUILO DE RELATÓRIO??

-Claro Tsunade-sama

-Bom, eu acho que vou considerar o seu conselho – Disse em um tom de falso interesse

-Que ótimo, mas é melhor voltarmos a treinar agora...

-Pra que a pressa Kakashi? – Disse ao se levantar

-Nada não, é que eu prometi ajudar o Gai a fazer alguns exercícios, sabe como é que é...

Kakashi puxou July e abriu a porta, se deparando com dois enfermeiros.

-Eu lhe avisei para não sair dessa sala...

-O que significa isso Tsunade-sama?

-Ora essa, estou seguindo o seu conselho, vou internar os DOIS para uma bateria de exames, e se você resistir serei obrigada a leva-lo a força – Disse arregaçando as mangas

-Cla...claro Tsunade-sama

Os enfermeiros os seguraram pelos braços e os levaram até o hospital, onde cada um ficou em um quarto isolado, fazendo todos os tipos de testes possíveis.

-AHHHHHHH EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI!! – Berrava Juh

-Fique calma garota, são só alguns exames – Dizia uma enfermeira

-EU NÃO GOSTO DE MÉDICOSSSS!!

Foi a última coisa que ela gritou antes de ser levada para uma sala onde existiam vários outros médicos, que tinham uma aparência altamente sinistra.

Enquanto isso em outra localidade de Konoha...

-Naruto pare de jogar água em mim! – Dizia Sasuke mau-humorado

-Mas Sasuke-kun... essa é a graça de vir na cachoeira! – Dizia Sakura

-Hump

Os dois se olharam e fizeram um aceno com a cabeça, indo parar na frente de Sasuke que mantinha os olhos fechados, eles se preparavam para mandar um belo jato d'água nele quando receberam um diretamente no rosto, e depois de se recuperarem do susto viram Sasuke com um meio sorriso no rosto.(O MEU Sasuke nunca cairia numa tosquice dessas).

-Eu falei pra pararem de jogar água em mim...

-Teme seu...

Naruto e Sasuke pareciam duas crianças brincando de jogar água um no outro quando um outro time chegou.

-Ora essa, vocês parecem dois gatos molhados - Disse Neji quando eles pararam para descansar.

Sasuke virou a cara, e Naruto mostrou a língua para Neji.

-Vocês também vieram se refrescar? – Perguntou Sakura

-Claro Sakura-chan!!- Respondeu Lee fazendo pose de Nice Guy

-Esse calor anda insuportável – Disse Tenten se abanando

-E o que estão esperando? – Perguntou Sakura se levantando e revelando seu maiô cor-de-rosa.

-Esse é que é o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!! – Berrou Lee enquanto se jogava na água

-Baka – Disse Neji

-Vamos? – Convidou Tenten

-Eu não vou me junt...

Neji nem tem tempo de terminar, pois Naruto e Sasuke lhe deram literalmente um banho.

-Quem é que parece um gato molhado agora Hyuuga?

-Com certeza é você Uchiha! – Disse ao retirar a blusa e as sandálias e partir para uma revanche extremamente molhada.

-Entre logo Tenten, a água está ótima! – Convidou Sakura

-Ah, não sei, acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo sabe... - Disse envergonhada ao ver Neji sem blusa.

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha Tenten! – Disse a amiga a encorajando

-EI! Tenten venha logo, a água está uma delícia!! – Disse Neji

E o silêncio imperou, tendo somente o barulho da cachoeira ao fundo, e todos encarando Neji. (E quem não ia encarar??)

-O que foi?? – Neji perguntou confuso, olhando de um lado para o outro (KAWAI)

-Ele está delirando, só pode ser – Disse Lee

-Quem diria, o senhor não-me-toque-porque-sou-superior-e-não-me-importo-com-nada-alem-de-mim Hyuuga Neji se importa com a Tenten – Disse Sasuke

Tenten estava muito vermelha, tão vermelha que daria pra sentir o calor de seu corpo por alguns quilômetros...

-E se eu me importar? - Desafiou o Hyuuga

Tenten estava mais vermelha ainda, se é que isso é possível, e todos olhavam incrédulos para Neji, que estava um pouquinho corado.

-Afinal, ela é minha companheira de equipe...

Bingo, Tenten sentiu um balde de água fria cair em sua cabeça, e tudo voltou ao normal em segundos, bom quase tudo, eles estavam tão entretidos em jogar água uns nos outros que nem perceberam que Tenten tinha ido embora.

No mesmo dia, quase de madrugada

Juh vinha caminhando pelas muitas ruas de Konoha. Naquele dia tinha feito todos os testes imagináveis, e com os resultados em mãos Tsunade tinha liberado-a do confinamento, e permitido que ela fosse para sua casa, para no dia seguinte ir fazer o resto dos testes.

-Nossa, até parece que eu não tenho mais o que fazer, eu nunca mais vou no médico!

-Hahu, como se aqui você fosse sem ser na marra¹² não é? – Disse Maga divertida

-Resolveu dar o ar da graça foi?

-Ora essa, até parece que iam se importar de mostrar os seus testes...

-Então o que você ficou fazendo o dia inteiro?

-Correção: "O que eu fiquei fazendo nos últimos 10 minutos"

-Foi só isso?? - Juh perguntou incrédula

-Foi, mas um tempo bem proveitoso...- Maga insinuou

-Que foi que você viu de tãããoo interessante?

-Bom, digamos que: O NARUTO, O SASUKE, O LEE E O NEJI PELADOS!!

Juh paralisou no meio da rua, tinha ouvido direito?

-Pe...pelados? – Perguntou de queixo caído

-Não inteiramente pelados, só de bermudas...

-Oh my God!

-Ponha God nisso...

Maga contou toda cena para Juh, que tinha voltado a andar, e agora se achava na rua de sua casa. Ela subiu as escadas e quando entrou em seu corredor viu Tenten dormindo na porta.

-Tenten!! O que aconteceu?? – Juh perguntou ao acordá-la

-Ah July..eu..eu

-Foi por causa do Neji não foi? – Juh perguntou amavelmente

-Co...como você sabe disso? – Tenten perguntou assustada

-Ótimo BAKA! - Disse Maga

-Eu tive uma visão, estavam na cachoeira não é?

-Si...Sim

-Venha, entre, você vai me contar tudo direitinho enquanto eu faço um chá! – Disse Juh ao ajuda-la a se levantar.

-Ha..Hai

-Boa Juh, estou gostando de ver – Disse Maga animada

Juh fez um chá e pegou alguns bolinhos que tinha comprado para seu jantar, e enquanto ouvia Tenten contar tudo elas iam comendo. Tenten havia falado tudo que seu coração sentia desde que conhecera Neji, tinha desabafado tudo e chorado mais ainda, e Juh a consolou o melhor possível, chorando junto em alguns momentos.

-Mas Tenten, pelo que eu vi na visão ele realmente se importa com você, acho que ele apenas deu um jeito de mudar o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

-Você acha mesmo July?

-Claro, por tudo que você já me contou eu tenho certeza de que ele se importa muito com você. (Exagerada...)

-Ah July, você é uma ótima amiga! – Disse ao abraça-la

-Obrigada, bom, mas como já está muito tarde você vai dormir aqui hoje!

-Não, eu vou pra minha casa, não quero ser um incomodo.

-Que incomodo? Eu AMO companhia, e eu fico muito sozinha aqui!

-Está bem então

Elas terminaram de comer, tomaram banho e se deitaram, sem nem imaginar o que acontecia no hospital...

-NÃOOOO EU QUERO SAIR DAQUIII!! – Berrava Kakashi

-Fique quieto, vai doer menos – Aconselhava Tsunade

-EU NÃO SOU DOIDOO SOCORROOOOO

Tsunade usou um jutsu para mantê-lo parado na cama, e se aproximou com um objeto feito de metal, bem comprido e com uma pequena esfera na ponta. Quando a Hokage se postou ao lado dele, ele começou a gritar.

Naruto estava sentado no telhado de seu apartamento olhando as estrelas quando ouviu um enorme gritou

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ISSO DÓIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ ¹³

O garoto arregalou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos para escutar mais, talvez ouvisse um pedido de socorro, mas como não ouviu nada resolveu descer do telhado e ir dormir.

-Deve ser alguém treinando Dattebayo! – Pensou ele antes de dormir.

Maga se encontrava meio cochilando, afinal, isso não ia acabar nunca? Foi quando começou a ouvir barulhos no outro quarto, se levantou rapidamente e vedou a claridade que o computador faria se projetar do outro lado da porta; em outras palavras, ela encheu o vão da porta de almofadas; e colocou algumas ao lado do CPU do computador, para abafar o mínimo barulho.

-Pronto, agora é só torcer pra ela não ouvir nada – Pensou em voz alta

Ela pausou o episódio e se sentou na cadeira, logo pôde ouvir com clareza alguém caminhar até o banheiro, que por infelicidade delas ficava bem ao lado do quarto. A mulher mais velha usou o banheiro e voltou para o quarto sem notar nada de errado, e sem desconfiar de nada se enfiou embaixo das cobertas e adormeceu.

-Ufa, essa foi por pouco – Disse Maga aliviada enquanto dava play no episódio

A cena se direcionava para Kakashi, que se encontrava completamente amarrado em uma cama.

-Essas cordas contem o meu chakra Kakashi, acho melhor nem tentar sair daí, só vai se cansar à toa! – Disse a Hokage

-Mas Tsunade!! Eu tenho que completar o treinamento, ou ela não estará apta para realizar missões!

-Nossa, para quem não queria a garota no time você parece bem interessado em tê-la

-Ela tem potencial, só precisa de mais um pouco de treino

-Ela pode esperar mais um dia, amanhã será o quarto dia não é?

-Sim, mas daí eu só terei mais dois dias para treina-la!

-Não se preocupe Kakashi, amanhã depois que ela terminar os exames mandarei que observe o treino dos alunos da academia, o que você iria ensinar para ela?

-Bom, ela já aprendeu a criar bushins, eu iria ensinar o Kawarimi no Jutsu para ela...

-Ótimo, Iruka ficará feliz em ajudar – Disse a Hokage ao se retirar

-ME DEIXE SAIR TSUNADEEE – Berrou ele para a porta que se fechava

Quarto dia de treinamento

Um lindo sol nascia por trás do monumento dos Hokages, os pássaros cantavam, os gatos passeavam pelos telhados e uma garota corria pela rua igual a uma condenada atrasada...

-SAI DA FRENTEEE – Berrava Juh para as pessoas na rua

Mais uma vez ela tinha se atrasado, tinha se despedido de Tenten e saído correndo pelas ruas com uma torrada na boca; agora se encontrava em frente ao hospital.

-Que droga, eu odeio hospital

-Se conforme, pra você vai acabar rápido, mas para o coitado do Kakashi... – Disse Maga

-_**AHH VOCÊ!**_

-NÃOOO, um fantasma!! – Respondeu Maga

-_**Fan...FANTASMA??**_

-Juh, você bebeu? Cheirou alguma coisa? Bateu a cabeça?

-_**Bom, não que eu me lembre...**_

-Fantasma caramba? Assim você me rebaixa

-_**Hump, quem mandou você não me acordar!**_

-Acho que você devia ter avisado a Tenten de que você só acordava se alguém gritasse que o Kakashi estava pelado...

-_**É mesmo...HEI!**_

-HAUHAU

-_**Por falar nele,o que aconteceu com o **__**MEU**__** Kakashi? – **_Perguntou ela enquanto subia algumas escadas

-Bom, O Kakashi sofreu um pouquinho nas mãos da Tsunade, mas nada muito grave.

-_**Hum, meu treino vai atrasar..**_

-Tenha certeza de que a Tsunade vai providenciar alguma coisa

-_**O que é que você está sabendo que eu não sei?**_

-Bom, milhares de coisas, por onde quer que eu comece?

-_**Pelo começo claro!**_

-Bom, você errou duas questões na prova de português, acertou tudo na de matemática, a professora de biologia roubou sua tesoura, o de espanhol se apossou da sua borracha...

-_**MAGA!**_

-Sim?

-_**Eu estou falando daqui e não daí!**_

-Ah, claro, foi mal.

-_**E então?**_

-Não estou sabendo de nada não...

-_**ARRGH tudo isso para nada!**_

-Lógico que não, você já está bem na frente da sala da Tsunade!

Juh virou a cabeça e viu a Hokage sentada em uma mesinha dentro de uma sala.

-Entre July, vamos terminar logo com isso! - Disse a Hokage ao se levantar

July entrou na sala, e quando a porta se fechou a cena mudou, indo direto para Sakura, que esperava os companheiros de equipe com uma enorme cesta nas mãos.

-Droga, eles estão atrasados! – Disse ao se sentar encostada em uma árvore – Mas o Sasuke-kun nunca se atrasa! -_**Ele deve estar com o Naruto...**_ -Mas o que ele estaria fazendo com aquele idiota? -_**Outro dia ele levou o Naruto no colo **_– Eles devem estar vindo juntos, afinal, a casa do Sasuke fica no caminho... – _**Ou eles estão se divertindo sozinhos **_–AHH eu não quero pensar nisso!

-Não quer pensar no que Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke ao se sentar ao lado dela

-Sasuke-kun! Ah, não é nada não

-Bom dia Sakura-chan!! – Disse Naruto ao deixar uma cesta gigantesca no chão.

-Bom dia. Você trouxe tudo isso para o nosso piquenique Naruto? – Perguntou espantada

-Claro que não Sakura-chan! Essa cesta é do Sasuke!

-É sua Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou ao se virar para o moreno

-É

-E onde está as coisas que você ia trazer Naruto?

-Está na cesta que o Sasuke está levando!

-Será que daria pra me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

-Claro Sakura-chan!

-Então pode começar!

-Eu fiz os sucos pra gente, daí eu passei na casa dele, mas o teme tinha feito uma bagunça gigante na cozinha dele, tinha coisas espalhada pra todo lado!

-Não exagere dobe

-Até no teto tinha sujeira!

-Ora, não é da sua conta Naruto – Disse Sakura

-Bom, daí ele terminou de colocar as coisas na cesta e ficou a bagunça

-E então ele gentilmente se ofereceu para me ajudar a arrumar

-Você me OBRIGOU teme!

-Você não estava fazendo nada mesmo dobe...

-Bom, vamos escolher um lugar então! – Disse Sakura ao se levantar com a cesta

Eles a seguiram por entre as árvores, na verdade tinha decidido transformar essa semana em merecidas férias, tinham ido até a cachoeira por insistência de Sakura, e estavam fazendo um piquenique porque Sasuke tinha falado que iria ficar sozinho na casa dele.

Sakura estendeu uma enorme toalha embaixo de uma árvore gigantesca, e eles colocaram suas cestas em cima, retirando as coisas que iriam comer.

Naruto enfileirou as cinco garrafas de suco que tinha feito.

-Quanto suco Naruto! – Disse Sakura exasperada, lá se ia sua dieta por água abaixo

-Suco de que? – Perguntou Sasuke

-Tem de laranja, limão, abacaxi, maracujá e melancia

-Nossa – Foi o comentário de Sasuke - _**Eu amo suco de laranja!! **_(lembra neh Juh?)

-O que você trouxe Sakura-chan?

-Bom, eu não cozinho muito bem, mas trouxe yakissoba, sushi, rolinhos primavera, tempurá e... ramem

-OBAAAAAA EU TE AMO SAKURA-CHAN! – Berrou Naruto ao abraça-la, deixando-a muito vermelha

-Me larga Naruto

-Bom, agora vamos aos doces!! – Disse Naruto animado

-Eu não sabia que você cozinhava Sasuke-kun, e muito menos que gostava de doces...

-Hump

Ele abriu a cesta e começou a tirar uma infinidade de potinhos e tigelas.

-Nossa, brigadeiro, beijinho, cajuzinho, pudim de chocolate, bolo de chocolate, torta de chocolate... Por Kami-sama, por isso que tinha chocolate no teto! – Disse Naruto espantado

-Eram panquecas

-De chocolate – Rebateu Naruto

-Que seja

-Nossa Sasuke-kun, eu não sabia que você gostava tanto assim de chocolate – _**Agora sim que minha dieta se foi.**_

-Hump. Vamos comer logo! (O Sasuke é viciado em chocolate!!)

Do outro lado da cidade Iruka analisava uma montanha de pergaminhos quando um de seus alunos entrou na sala.

-Iruka-sensei! A Hokage-sama mandou lhe entregar! – Disse ao entregar um pergaminho e sair.

Iruka leu e depois releu o conteúdo do pergaminho, era impossível, com as aulas que tinha que dar e mais os seus compromissos como shinobi ele não teria tempo para treinar aquela garota, muito menos ensinar o Kawarimi no Jutsu em apenas um dia.

A cena voltou para a porta do hospital, onde uma Juh meio esverdeada estava sentada.

-Nossa Juh, que foi que aconteceu?

-_**Nem queira saber, só sei que nunca mais em toda minha vida eu entro em um hospital ou consulto um médico!**_

-E ai, acabou tudo?

_**-Finalmente...**_

-E pra onde a Tsunade te mandou? – Maga perguntou

-_**Ela mandou eu esperar uns 10 minutos e depois ir pra academia procurar o Iruka-sensei**_

-E o resultado dos exames?

-_**Deu que eu sou absolutamente normal!**_

-Pode voltar lá agora mesmo! Quem em sã consciência ia dizer que você é absolutamente normal?? – Maga perguntou incrédula.

-_**Alguém são é claro...**_

-Esses médicos devem ser todos loucos...

-_**Ei!**_

-Que foi?

-_**Hump**_

-Viu, já não deu os 10 minutos?

-_**Nossa, é mesmo!**_

Juh se levantou e começou a correr até a academia, onde Iruka-sensei a esperava na porta.

-Você deve ser a nova kunoichi? July? – Perguntou o sensei

-Sim Iruka-sensei

-Bom, passaremos o dia treinando, Tsunade-sama deve gostar de você, afinal, ela me dispensou dos meus afazeres só pra que te treinasse...

-Onde nós vamos treinar Iruka-sensei?

-No mesmo lugar onde o Kakashi-sensei estava te treinando

Ele pegou uma mochila e fez sinal para que ela o seguisse, em alguns minutos estavam no campo de treinamento.

-Bom, agora quero que faça um resumo de tudo que o Kakashi lhe ensinou – Pediu Iruka.

Juh entrou em um imenso relato sobre tudo que havia aprendido, e assim que terminou Iruka começou a fazer os questionamentos.

-Mas ele não ensinou a concentrar o chakra nos pés para escalar árvores e nem a andar sobre a água...É isso, a primeira coisa que vou ensinar, pelo que me disseram você aprende rápido, tomara que seja verdade, ou não vou ter tempo de te ensinar o Kawarimi no Jutsu

-Ha..hai!

-Bom, você disse que sabe a definição de chakra, então vai ser mais fácil, primeiro _você tem que misturar sua energia física e espiritual e mistura-la no seu corpo, se você não aprender a fazer isso direito não vai conseguir lutar por muito tempo._

-Sim sensei!

-_Esse tipo de treinamento é considerado difícil até para shinobis habilidosos, a quantidade de chakra que você vai usar é pequena, mas tem que ser precisa, com isso você pode determinar e controlar a quantidade de chakra que ira usar, e dizem que a sola dos pés é a área mais difícil de acumular chakra!_

-Nossa...

-_Aprendendo isso você poderá realizar qualquer tipo de jutsu_! Prestou atenção em tudo que eu falei?

-Hai sensei!

-Vamos lá então, _primeiro concentre o chakra na sola dos pés, e junte-o com a árvore_, lembre-se que _você tem que reunir a quantidade desejada de chakra e mantê-la ali_**²¹**; não pode ser nem mais nem menos!

Depois de toda essa explicação ele mandou que ela escalasse uma árvore somente com os pés, sempre a lembrando que quanto mais rápido ela aprendesse isso mais rápido aprenderia a andar sobre a água e talvez quem sabe aprenderia o Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Ela passou a manhã toda tentando, havia conseguido escalar mais da metade da árvore, mas não passava disso, perto da hora do almoço o desespero começou a se apoderar dela, estava ficando tão irritada que Maga nem se atrevia a falar com ela.

-Vamos July, animo, deixe-me ver até onde você consegue subir – Pediu o sensei, que ficara analisando pergaminhos o tempo todo.

Juh se concentrou e escalou a árvore, subindo apenas mais alguns centímetros de onde havia parado.

-Hum, que pena, eu vou almoçar no Ichikaru, continue treinando...

-Nãooo eu quero comer ramem!! – Disse ela enquanto se sentava em um dos galhos da árvore

-Eu trarei algo pra você, mas se não conseguir subir vai ficar sem almoço – Disse o sensei ao sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça

-MERDAAAAA – Berrou ela enquanto pulava para o chão

Mais de duas horas se passaram até que ela conseguisse subir até o topo, e quando finalmente chegou pode ouvir Iruka falando mais ou menos 20 metros abaixo de si.

-Ótimo July, você realmente aprende rápido, desça para comer seu almoço – Pediu Iruka

-Obaaaaaa RAMEMM – Berrou ao descer correndo pelo tronco

Iruka a observava comer enquanto pensava _**–Nossa, eu nunca vi alguém aprender assim tão rápido, e ela nem se concentrou para descer, Kakashi deve estar sendo bem rígido...**_

-Já terminei sensei! Vamos continuar a treinar?? – Perguntou enquanto se levantava

-Claro, vamos até as fontes termais – _**Por Kami-sama, ela ainda tem energia de sobra.**_

Eles correram até as fontes, e Iruka escolheu uma das mais quentes, se ela não se esforçasse iria acabar se escaldando.

-Bom, esse treinamento é parecido com o de escalar, _mas é_ _mais difícil que manter o chakra em um único ponto, esse treinamento vai ensina-la a liberar uma quantidade constante de chakra._

-Hai!

-_Para andar sobre a água, você deve liberar a quantidade certa de chakra constantemente dos pés para a água!_

-Sim sensei!

-_Primeiro você deve acumular o chakra nos pés, e depois liberar constantemente uma certa quantidade de chakra para manter o equilíbrio._**²²**

Depois de explicar o que ela deveria fazer Iruka se sentou embaixo de uma árvore para terminar alguns relatórios.

-Aiiii está muito QUENTE!! – Berrou ela ao sair da fonte

-Essa é a fonte mais quente daqui July, concentre-se e não vai sentir nada – Afirmou o sensei

Depois de muitas tentativas frustradas ela estava meio em pé na beirada da fonte, o calor que emanava tinha feito suas roupas secarem e seu corpo suar, foi então que ela deu alguns passos à frente, e não deu nenhuma exclamação de dor por ter caído na água; ela não havia caído; estava em pé bem no centro da fonte.

-Iruka-sensei! – Chamou ela

-Continue tentando July – Disse o sensei sem nem levantar a cabeça

-Sensei! Eu já consegui! – Disse indignada

Iruka levantou a cabeça e a viu no meio da fonte, e ela conseguira em apenas uma hora.

-Ótimo July, agora vou te ensinar o Kawarimi no Jutsu!

Ela deu um pulo e correu até onde o sensei estava

-Vamos então sensei?

-Claro – _**Por Kami-sama, ela não é normal, escalou aquela árvore de 20 metros e desceu sem se concentrar, e em menos de uma hora ela conseguiu andar sobre a água, e depois correu pulando até a margem... essa garota com certeza não é normal!**_

Iruka a levou até a academia, onde lhe mostrou os princípios básicos que os alunos estavam aprendendo para se fazer o Kawarimi, ficaram um tempo por lá e depois voltaram ao campo de treinamento, onde Iruka se sentou novamente embaixo de uma árvore e se pôs a preencher as fichas dos alunos, enquanto isso Juh ia tentando fazer o Jutsu.

E então a cena mudou (AHA! Já tavam sentindo falta disso neh?), mostrando o fim do piquenique dos três.

-Nossa, eu nunca comi tanto doce assim! – Dizia Naruto deitado de costas no chão

-Nem a Sakura – Disse Sasuke, deitado ao seu lado. (KAWAI)

Sakura tinha comido de tudo um pouco, mas exagerou na dose dos doces, e começou a passar mal, indo direto para o hospital pedir um remédio para o mal estar.

-Eu sabia que você era viciado em doces teme!

-Não sou viciado, eu apenas aprecio o sabor doce dobe (sabor doce ou sabor de dobe??)

-Doce?? Você "aprecia" é o chocolate! – Disse astutamente

-Hump – Resmungou ao corar (KAWAI)

-Sasuke!

-Que é? – Perguntou ao virar a cabeça para olhar o loiro

-Você não gosta de suco de laranja né?

-Porque?

-Bom, sobrou só o suco de laranja e o bolo de chocolate quase inteiro...

Sasuke sabia que se começasse a tomar suco de laranja não ia parar mais e daí lá se ia a sua reputação, mas como tinha sobrado mesmo...

-O que você propõe dobe?

-Ia ser um desperdício jogar isso fora teme!

-Concordo dobe!

E ambos se puseram a comer o bolo de chocolate tomando suco de laranja, iam ter que fazer muitos exercícios depois...

_De volta ao treinamento da Juh:_

-Nossa, isso é absolutamente incrível, em menos de quatro horas, isso é anormal ou você era muito habilidosa antes de perder a memória...

-Obrigada sensei – Disse ao sair de trás de uma árvore

-O que? Eu estava falando com um bushin? – Perguntou confuso

-Não, Kawarimi, eu troquei quando o sensei não estava olhando.

-Parabéns, acho que Kakashi foi bem severo com você para ter aprendido tão rápido assim.

-Pode ser – Respondeu indiferente

-Hum, vai ficar esnobe agora é? – Perguntou Maga

-_**Achei que você tinha morrido, já que demorou tanto!**_ (SORRY Juh, eu realmente não tava conseguindo terminar!)

-Não, estava só pensando um pouco enquanto você sofria.

-_**Hump! Bom, agora eu sei escalar árvores, andar na água e fazer bushins e Kawarimi!**_

-Qual será o próximo item da lista?

-_**Não sei, mas deve ser alguma coisa bem interessante!**_

-July, eu quero que você fique aqui, eu vou ver o Kakashi para saber o que mais ele iria te ensinar, vá treinando enquanto isso, aquela árvore tem quase 100 metros – Disse o sensei ao apontar uma árvore perto da academia.

-Hai! – Disse ao se dirigir pra lá.

Iruka foi direto ao hospital, onde encontrou certa resistência a sua presença, mas conseguiu entrar no quarto onde Kakashi estava.

-Você não deveria estar ensinando alguém Iruka?

-Eu só vim saber o que você pretendia ensinar a ela

-Já disse pra Tsunade-sama, eu iria ensinar o Kawarimi hoje

-Eu já ensinei o Kawarimi, e a andar na água e escalar árvores!

Kakashi ficou estático, era impossível ela ter aprendido tão rápido assim.

-Bom, já que é assim... acho que você se lembra Iruka... daquela sala abandonada que eu lhe mostrei uma noite... há algum tempo... – Disse distraidamente

-Ha...hai

-Naquele armário do fundo; aquele que você achou que era maior... tem um _contrato_**²³** quero que ensine isso a ela.

-Claro, então eu já vou indo.

Quando Iruka já estava na porta Kakashi falou novamente

-Não esqueça Iruka, o do fundo e maior! – Disse divertido

Iruka bateu a porta e rumou novamente para a academia, onde entrou na sala "abandonada" e se dirigiu para o "armário do fundo e maior", onde pegou um enorme rolo de pergaminho, e logo depois voltou para o campo de treinamento onde tinha deixado sua nova aluna; na verdade tinha dado uma tarefa impossível para ela, somente Jounins conseguiam escalar aquela árvore sem sofrer os potentes choques emitidos por um chakra gigantesco.

-July? Você está ai? – Perguntou preocupado, e se ela tivesse se machucado muito?

Ele continuou chamando, mas ela não o respondia, e então Maga também começou a se preocupar.

-JUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-_**Nossa, pare de berrar um pouco Maga!**_ – Disse Juh assustada

-Cadê você caramba?? Não está entrando na tela! Virou fantasma é? – Perguntou confusa

-_**Eu estava dormindo até você começar a gritar como uma maritaca**_!

-Dormindo aonde?

-_**Na árvore que o Iruka-sensei mandou eu escalar, lógico**_

-Ah é? Então olha ai pra baixo e berra pra ele ver que você não morreu!

-_**Ok**_

-Vai logo!

-IRUKA-SENSEI!! – Berrou do topo da árvore

-MEU KAMI-SAMA!! – Berrou o sensei em resposta

-Juh, melhor você descer! – Aconselhou Maga

_**-É, também acho...**_

Ela se levantou e esticou os braços, e segundos depois desceu correndo até o chão, quem visse de longe teria achado que ela tinha descido os 100 metros em queda-livre, tamanha a velocidade.

-Por Kami! Como é que você conseguiu escalar ESSA árvore??

-Porque sensei? Tem algo de errado com ela? – Perguntou confusa

-Me diga você se tem algo de errado!

-Que eu saiba não, parece uma árvore normal, ela só é bem maior!

-Essa árvore foi plantada pelo Shodaime, usando o _Elemento de árvore: Jutsu secreto - Mokuton Hijutsu / Elemento de árvore: Gênesis de Floresta - Jukai Kosan_**³¹**_,_ você não poderia ter escalado sem sofrer os choques causados pelo chakra!

-Mas eu escalei sem me machucar, e como o sensei demorou muito e eu cansei de subir a árvore eu cochilei lá em cima no último galho...

-Quantas vezes você subiu??

-Umas vinte vezes... (potente em...)

Iruka simplesmente perdeu a fala, COMO ela podia escalar AQUELA árvore sem sofrer NENHUM dano? Era demais para sua cabeça, mas não ia se preocupar com isso, ela era responsabilidade de Kakashi, e ele lhe mandaria um relatório o avisando com o que estava lidando.

-Certo, Kakashi iria lhe ensinar algo meio complexo, então sugiro irmos para a floresta.

-Hai!

Iruka pegou o grande pergaminho que tinha trazido e foram para o meio da floresta, onde ele se sentou no chão e o abriu ficou algum tempo analisando as diversas assinaturas presentes, e então mandou July se aproximar.

-O que é isso sensei? – Perguntou curiosa

-O que Kakashi pediu para lhe ensinar, mas não acho que você irá conseguir aprender.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e Maga reconheceu os sinais

-Perigo! PERIGO! Doida a soltaaaa – Disse ela

-_**Muito engraçado!**_

-Só não mata ele por favor!

-_**Porque não? Você nem gosta muito dele!**_

-Mas o Iruka é do Kakashi-sensei!

-_**Yaoista...**_

-Tarada!

-_**Só pelo meu Kakashi!**_

-ADMITIU!!

-_**Baka!**_

Iruka continuava analisando as assinaturas, parecia que ninguém havia acrescentado nomes à pelo menos meio século.

-Bom, o que Kakashi iria lhe ensinar chama-se Kuchiyose no Jutsu, a técnica de invocação.

-Que técnica é essa sensei?

-Como se você não soubesse – Alfinetou Maga

-_**Eu sei, lógico que eu sei, mas você não quer que eu saia falando isso por ai não é?**_

-Hum, você começou a avaliar a situação...

-_**Muito engraçado**_

-É uma técnica onde _você faz um contrato com os animais usando o sangue e pode chamá-lo a qualquer hora_, esse pergaminho aqui é _um contrato com um animal para os propósitos de invocação_**³²**, e deve ter passado por muitas gerações, mas pelo que me parece a família a qual ele pertencia se extinguiu a muito tempo.

-Que incrível! – _**EU VOU INVOCAR UM ANIMAL!!**_

-Não se empolgue não...você sabe que é difícil...

-_**Que balde de água fria em...**_

-Eu só sou realista

-_**Hump!**_

-Lembre-se que essa técnica utiliza muito chakra e concentração, e você vai usar esses selos- Disse ao mostrá-los (não existe isso portanto..sorry)

-Hai!

-Bom, primeiro você tem que escrever seu nome com sangue, e embaixo coloque as suas digitais, e então canalize o chakra e direcione a mão que você usou no contrato para onde você quiser invocar o animal.

-Sensei?

-Sim?

-Posso fazer duas perguntas?

-Claro

-Qual animal eu vou invocar?

-Eu não sei ao certo, mas me parece que é algum tipo de mamífero...E a segunda pergunta?

-Como é que eu vou assinar o contrato se eu não sei escrever em japonês e nem sei se o meu nome é realmente July??

Iruka ficou estático, realmente, como é que Kakashi queria ensinar ISSO pra ela se ela perdeu a memória?

Ele se sentou no chão de pernas cruzadas e ficou alguns minutos em silêncio

-Juhhhhh

-_**Que foi??**_

-Você tem que ter um nome!!

-_**Mas eu tenho um nome!**_

-Um nome pra usar ai, ou senão você não vai aprender isso!

Iruka se levantou e segurou July pelos ombros

-Você está disposta a qualquer coisa para aprender essa técnica?

-Ha...hai sensei

-Eu aprendi há muito tempo uma técnica utilizada em interrogatórios da ANBU, mas não sei se vai funcionar

-Que técnica sensei?

-Chama-se hipnose

Juh ficou encarando Iruka enquanto Maga ria

-_**Rindo do que exatamente?**_

-KKK tá pra gente Juh!

-_**Porque?**_

-Hipnose é uma coisa totalmente sugestiva!

_**-E daí?**_

-E daí que é só você fingir que ficou hipnotizada e falar algum nome pra ele, e se ele perguntar mais alguma coisa você fingi que saiu do transe!

-_**Ótimo, mas que nome eu falo pra ele?**_

-Que tal Juliana Zanare?

-_**Porque Zanare?**_

-Juntei o resto do seu nome...

-_**Boa!**_

-Vai doer Iruka-sensei? – Perguntou preocupada

-Não, eu só vou fazer você dizer seu nome, você não vai se lembrar de nada depois!

-Está bem sensei

Ele voltou a se sentar no chão e fez sinal para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

-_**E se ele me hipnotizar mesmo??**_

-Já sei, a hora que ele começar pare de ouvir, pense em alguma outra coisa!

-_**Eu não sei fazer isso!**_

-Lógico que sabe! Pense que a gente está na sala, e a dona de biologia começou a explicar vírus e bactéria! Você apagou tudo que ela estava falando e nem ouviu uma palavra!

-_**Ahh, você quer dizer igual quando você fica olhando pra lousa quando a dona de matemática está explicando matéria nova?**_ – Disse ironicamente

-Isso mesmo Juh...

-_**Ótimo, vou pensar no Kakashi...**_

-De preferência imagine ele sem roupa, daí você não escuta mais nada mesmo...

Ela se sentou no chão e olhou apreensiva quando Iruka retirou um pêndulo dourado da jaqueta.

-Agora eu vou falar com você, mas não preste atenção na minha voz, apenas acompanhe o movimento do pêndulo.

-Hai!

-Não ouse olhar pra isso ouviu bem!! – Mandou Maga

-_**Mas está bem na minha frente!**_

-Desfoque os olhos e pense em outro tipo de pendulo...Um que não fique balançando tanto

-_**MAGA!**_

Iruka começou a balançar o pêndulo na frente do rosto dela.

-Agora você vai ficar sonolenta e entrar em um mundo de sonhos, quando eu pedir você vai responder todas as minhas perguntas, agora durma!

-JUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-_**Ainda to aqui caramba..**_

-Ainda bem!

-Hai sensei.

Os olhos dela se fecharam e Iruka aproximou mais o rosto do dela.

-Você está me ouvindo?

-Responde! – Disse Maga

-Sim...

-Você sabe quem eu sou?

-Iruka-sensei...

-Você sabe o que eu quero te ensinar?

-Kyuchiose no Jutsu...

-Mas para isso eu preciso saber o seu nome, qual é o seu nome?

-Juliana...

-Mas eu preciso de mais um nome, Juliana o que?

-Lembra que é Zanare Juh! – Advertiu Maga

-Zanare...

-Quem é você?

-Zanare Juliana...

-De onde você veio Juliana?

-Ferou! – Disse Maga

-Longe...

-Você sabe de onde veio?

-Não...

-Você quer voltar pra lá?

-Não...

-Folgada! – Disse Maga

-Você está me ouvindo e compreendendo?

-Sim...

-Você gosta daqui?

-Sim...

-Você tem amigos?

-Sim...

-Quem é seu amigo?

-Lee-san...

-Você tem amigas?

-Sim...

-Quem são suas amigas?

-Tenten...

-Você gosta do Kakashi-sensei?

-SIMMMMM...

-_**Por Kami-sama...ela é fã do Kakashi...**_Você gosta de seus colegas de equipe?

-...

-Você tem colegas de equipe Juliana?

-Sim...

-Quem são seus colegas de equipe?

-Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura

-Você não tinha uma equipe antes?

-...

-Você já esteve em uma equipe Juliana?

-Não...

-Você já sabia os jutsus?

-Sim...

-JUHHH – Alertou Maga

-_**Calma**_

-Você tem algum jutsu especial?

-Não...

-Qual a sua vila?

-...

-Você pertence a alguma vila Juliana?

-Não...

-Você já viu o que tem embaixo da máscara do Kakashi-sensei?

-Não...

-Você quer ver?

-SIM...

-Quando eu estralar os dedos você vai esquecer tudo o que me falou e vai acordar

-Sim...

-Acorde! – Disse ao estralar os dedos

Ambos continuavam sentados um na frente do outro.

-Não vai usar sua técnica Iruka-sensei?

-Eu já usei – Disse ele ao se levantar

-Mas eu não me lembro de nada!

-Mas é assim mesmo

-E o sensei descobriu qual é o meu nome?

-Sim

-E qual é?

-Juliana

-Juliana??

-Juliana Zanare

-Obaa agora eu tenho um nome! Mas eu ainda prefiro July!

-Suponho que July fosse um apelido talvez

-Mas o sensei só perguntou isso? Podia ter descoberto tanta coisa!

-Mas o meu maior interesse era descobrir o seu nome, agora que já sabemos isso é só assinar o contrato!

-Mas Iruka-sensei, eu ainda não sei escrever...

-Nossa, é mesmo, venha aqui.

Ele se encaminhou para sua mochila e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho, onde escreveu o nome dela.

-Viu, é fácil, agora tente copiar!

Ela rabiscou alguns pergaminhos antes do nome ficar passável.

-Acho que já está bom, agora assine no contrato com o seu sangue e coloque as impressões digitais!

-Hai!

Ela se abaixou e cortou o dedo com uma kunai, assinou o nome e deixou suas impressões.

-Ótimo, agora tente fazer a invocação!

-Hai! Kyuchiose no Jutsu! – Disse ao por a mão em cima de uma pedra

Ouve uma nuvem de fumaça e então Iruka se aproximou para ver.

-Bom, decididamente é algum tipo de mamífero!

-Mas sensei... É só uma bolinha vermelha! – Disse decepcionada

Em cima da pedra havia uma criaturinha meio avermelhada, e menor que uma bola de tênis.

-Continue tentando até que apareça um animal!

-Hai sensei!

Ela voltou a fazer o mesmo procedimento enquanto Iruka voltava a preencher as fichas dos alunos, e preparava um relatório para Kakashi.

Naquele mesmo dia tarde da noite

Lee estava batendo na porta de July há bastante tempo, esperava encontra-la lá e convida-la para comer ramem, mas como ela não estava, voltaria no dia seguinte.

_Lá dentro... _

Juh estava esticada na cama, já tinha tomado banho, e vestia um kimono vermelho claro, estava ferrada no sono.

Quinto dia de treinamento

A cena começou exatamente no meio da floresta, onde Juh estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore comendo uma maça.

-Juh? – Perguntou Maga

-A cena mudou? – Perguntou ironicamente

-Pra ser mais exata a cena meio que foi cortada

-Como?

-A última coisa que eu vi foi você invocando pela primeira vez e depois mostrou você dormindo no seu quarto.

-Então foi coisa do anime mesmo...

-Achou que era culpa minha a cena ter mudado?? – Maga perguntou irônica

-Provavelmente...

-Hump!

-Bom, até agora o Kakashi-sensei não apareceu, acho que eu vou ter que continuar treinando sozinha! – Disse ao se levantar

-Já faz tempo que você está treinando? – Maga perguntou curiosa

-Faz algumas horas...

Nesse momento o sol surgia por entre o tronco das árvores.

-Você acordou antes do sol nascer pra treinar??

-Lógico, eu tenho que aprender isso rápido!

-E que animal você consegue invocar?

-Ainda não sei, mas é um mamífero, até agora é do tamanho de uma bola de basquete!

-Então continua treinando!

Maga viu ela repetir aquele jutsu milhares de vezes, logo,logo, e a coisinha que ela invocava ia dar pra distinguir. A essa altura do campeonato já via-se pelos de uma coloração meio bege.

-Nossa, não agüento mais, não tenho chakra pra mais nada! – Disse ao desabar no chão.

-JULYY-CHAAAAAA – Berrou alguém perto das árvores

-Quem é o doido?? – Perguntou Maga

-LEE-SANNNNNNNN – Respondeu ela

-Pra que é que eu fui perguntar... – Maga disse desapontada

Lee veio correndo e a ajudou a se levantar.

-Você foi atacada July-chan?? – Perguntou ao ver o estado dela

-Não, eu estava treinando desde antes do sol nascer

-Esse é o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!! Vamos treinar juntos July-chan!!

-Mas eu nem tenho mais chakra, e estou morrendo de fome – Disse ao ouvir seu estômago roncar

-Não tem portância July-chan!! Ontem eu ia te convidar pra comer ramem comigo, vamos agora então!! – Disse ao fazer aquela posse de Nice Guy

-Claro Lee-san, e depois podemos treinar!! – Disse empolgada

-July-chan treinaria Taijutsu comigo?? – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos

-Claro Lee!! Eu adoraria que você me ajudasse, afinal, você é o melhor em Taijutsu de toda Konoha!! – Disse ao imitar a pose de Nice Guy

-JULY-CHAN!! – Disse ao abraça-la chorando

-Meu deus...isso da vontade de matar... – Comentou Maga

-_**Não insulte o MEU Lee-san!**_

-Ahh, SEU Lee-san?? Deixa o Kakashi-sensei saber disso...

-_**NÃOOO EU QUERO OS DOISSSS**_

-Hauhuhauuah

Lee a arrastou até a barraca do Ichikaru, onde almoçaram rapidamente para treinar na floresta.

-Vamos July-chan!! Vamos treinar!! – Disse ao sair correndo

-Hai Lee-san!!

Ambos voltaram a treinar, mas ali perto havia outras pessoas treinando...

-Eu não agüento mais – Disse Sakura ao escorregar por uma árvore

-Vamos parar um pouco Sasuke!

-Eu não estou cansado dobe!

-Mas a Sakura-chan está cansada!!

-Treinem vocês, eu vou arranjar alguma coisa para nós comermos! – Disse ao se levantar

-Está bem Sakura-chan!! – Disse ao se virar para Sasuke

Estavam treinando desde manhãzinha, e não tinham parado nem por um segundo, Sakura ainda estava se recuperando da intoxicação de doces, e estava meio debilitada, mas como tinham combinado que cada um escolheria uma coisa para fazer, ela não teve como recusar o pedido de Naruto para treinar, mas já estava cansada e com fome, deixaria que eles se cansassem e depois traria algo para comerem.

Juh e Lee já estava treinando há algum tempo quando Sakura passou por aquela parte da floresta e ouviu Lee contando, tinha resolvido convida-lo para treinar com ela quando viu por quem ele estava acompanhado.

-Aquela garota de novo... – Disse ao se abaixar atrás de uma árvore para ver um pouco do treino.

-Vamos lá July-chan!! Faltam só cinqüenta!! – Disse enquanto fazia flexições.

Juh tinha resolvido adotar o "trabalho duro" de Lee para ver se dava algum resultado com seu novo jutsu, e até aquele momento estavam só se "aquecendo" como Lee tinha dito, já haviam dado 200 voltas em círculos, e estavam fazendo mais duzentas flexições porque Juh tinha ficado meio tonta e parado quando já estava na volta número 180.

-Pronto July-chan!! Acabamos!! – Disse ao se levantar

-Nossa, agora é que eu não consigo fazer mais nada mesmo! – Disse cansada

-Mas agora que o treino vai começar!! – Lee disse desapontado

-Eu sei Lee-san, só estou dizendo o que estou sentindo, mas não vou parar agora! – Disse fazendo pose de Nice Guy

-Se você se atrever a fazer isso quando voltar...Eu juro que te mato! – Ameaçou Maga

-ESSE SIM É O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!! – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos

-Vamos treinar Lee-san!

-Nossa, ela está acabada só com isso e ainda quer treinar... – Disse Sakura do canto dela

Juh e Lee se puseram em posição de combate, e começaram um treino tipo boxe, onde um socava e o outro defendia, ficaram nisso por algum tempo, e logo depois os braços foram substituídos pelos pés e pernas, logo Juh já estava pegando o jeito.

Sakura resolveu ir pegar algo pra comer, afinal, com o tempo que havia ficado ali aqueles dois já deviam ter se cansado, saiu do esconderijo e foi em direção a vila.

Algumas horas depois

O sol já estava quase se pondo quando Sakura resolveu dar uma escapada da companhia dos dois para dar uma olhada no treino deles.

Juh e Lee já se moviam como pequenos borrões, treinando a tarde toda com ele Juh tinha conseguido ficar bem mais rápida, e os dois treinavam Taijutsu como se tivessem praticado desde que nasceram, bem Lee praticava, Juh não...

-July-chan você está ficando boa nisso! – Disse Lee

-Obrigada Lee-san, mas também, eu tive o melhor professor!

-É, o Kakashi-sensei deve ser bom...

-Kakashi? Eu estava falando de você Lee-san!

-OBRIGADO JULY-CHAN!!

Sakura continuava observando, até que a garota não era tão má assim, ela poderia mesmo ser alguém que perdeu a memória.

Lee estava ficando preocupado, ela estava muito cansada, mas não dava sinais de querer parar.

-Vamos parar July-chan! – Disse ele enquanto defendia um soco dela

-Mas eu não estou cansada!!

-Tem certeza? Você está treinando dês de antes do sol nascer!

Lee bloqueou os golpes dela e lhe deu uma rasteira, ela foi prontamente para o chão, e Lee apontou um soco para o rosto dela.

-Está vendo July-chan! Você está cansada sim! Um shinobi sempre sabe quando parar para não ser morto! – Disse sabiamente

-Hai Lee-san – Disse enquanto ele a ajudava a se levantar

-Vamos voltar para vila July-chan?

-Pode ir Lee, eu ainda quero tentar uma coisa

-Não se esforce muito July-chan!

-Não se preocupe, eu ainda tenho um pouquinho de chakra!

Lee foi andando pela trilha que levava a vila quando Juh caiu sentada no chão.

-Juh, faça o que quiser, mas nada que seja suspeito, tem gente ai! – Avisou Maga

-_**Ok**_

Ela se levantou com alguma dificuldade e se pôs a fazer o mesmo jutsu que tinha praticado a manhã toda

-Kyuchiose no Jutsu! – Disse antes de sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça

Quando a fumaça se dissipou, Juh estava dando pulos em volta de algum tipo de bicho

-Ahhhh já da pra ver quatro patinhas e os olhinhos!!

Enquanto Juh comemorava no meio da floresta Kakashi estava deitado em sua cama, Tsunade tinha-o liberado de manhãzinha, mas ele se encontrava tão esgotado que se rendeu ao sono, só acordou com insistentes batidas na porta.

-Entre! – Disse ainda deitado

-Hai, como está se sentindo? – Iruka perguntou ao entrar no quarto

-Péssimo... Como foi o treinamento?

-Bom; mas isso você vê mais tarde!

-Mas eu quero saber! – Disse manhoso

-Eu fiz um relatório, amanhã você verá pessoalmente, no momento apenas descanse

-Obrigado Iruka – Disse ao apanhar o papel e por ao lado da cama

-Tsunade mandou alguma coisa pra você comer?

-Não...mas eu...

-Shiiii fique quieto ai que eu vou arranjar alguma coisa! – Disse ao se dirigir à cozinha

Enquanto Iruka preparava alguma coisa para comer, Kakashi pegou o relatório e começou a ler

_**Relatório:**_

_**Instrutor Substituto:**_ Umino Iruka

_**Instrutor Responsável:**_ Hatake Kakashi

_**Aluna:**_ July

_**Técnicas adquiridas:**_ Henge no jutsu, Kawarimi no jutsu, Kyuchiose no Jutsu.

_**Observações:**_ Por meio do uso da hipnose (consentido pela aluna) foi descoberta algumas informações sobre a referida aluna:

_**Nome:**_ Zanare Juliana

_**Suposto apelido:**_ July

_**Vila a qual pertence:**_ Nenhuma

_**Lugar da onde veio:**_ Longe (afirma não saber)

_**Amigos:**_ Lee-san

_**Amigas:**_ Tenten (há razões para acreditar que não existissem outros)

_**Relação com o instrutor:**_ Gosta muito dele

_**Relação com equipes:**_ Nenhuma (a não ser a atual)

_**Conhecimentos sobre jutsus:**_ Alega conhecer os jutsus aprendidos

_**Jutsus especiais:**_ Nenhum

_**Observaçoes do instrutor substituto:**_ A aluna em questão tem um grande potencial, tendo aprendido a escalar árvores usando somente o chakra em apenas seis horas, a andar sobre a água em apenas uma hora e a executar o Kawarimi no Jutsu em apenas quatro horas, e aprendido a usar o Kyuchiose no Jutsu, ainda não obtendo resultados muito satisfatórios.

A aluna em questão escalou a árvore que foi plantada pelo Shodaime, sem sofrer nenhum tipo de dano, e ainda dormiu em um dos últimos galhos da referida árvore.

-Pronto Kakashi, deu pra improvisar algo com o que você tinha aqui e algumas coisas que eu trouxe! – Disse Iruka ao voltar

-Você está falando sério nesse relatório? – Perguntou ao receber a bandeja que o outro carregava

-Estou, fiz uma cópia para Tsunade, mas resolvi te entregar primeiro – Disse ao se sentar em uma poltrona

-Você usou hipnose!! A Godaime vai aprovar isso?

-Bom, não sei, mas eu descobri coisas importantes!

-Contou tudo isso pra ela? – Kakashi perguntou após provar a comida

-Não, só o nome, ela ficou feliz em ter um nome, mas disse que prefere o apelido

-Hum...era de se esperar...

-Kakashi...

-Sim? – Perguntou ainda comendo

-Depois de todo esse tempo que nos conhecemos você bem que poderia tirar essa máscara, sentar direito, se virar pra frente e comer tudo! – Disse divertido

-Nada me obrigaria a tirar essa máscara, eu já estou cansado de ficar deitado, se eu me virasse teria que matá-lo e eu já terminei, obrigado – Disse ao devolver a tigela de sopa

-Eu estava apenas brincando! – Disse rindo

-A propósito, você cozinha maravilhosamente bem!

-Hump... não se acostume com isso, só vim porque fiquei com pena do que a Godaime fez com você – Disse corado

-Eu sei Iruka, você é um ótimo amigo!

-Então como ótimo amigo eu vou embora e vou deixar você descansar – Disse enquanto guardava as coisas que tinha usado

-A propósito Iruka, que tipo de contrato era aquele?

-Algum tipo de mamífero, mas até a hora que eu a deixei ontem o animal não passava de uma bolinha vermelha.

-Será que ela vai dar conta desse jutsu?

-Não sei, mas ela se saiu bem com os outros não foi? Pode ser que se saia bem com esse também!

-É, pode ser...Obrigado pela comida Iruka! – Disse quando o amigo já estava na porta

-Não tem de que! – Iruka respondeu ao sair

-Bom, amanhã veremos o quanto ela progrediu – Kakashi falou sozinho antes de adormecer

_De volta a floresta..._

Juh continuava tentando invocar alguma coisa definível, mas não estava alcançando resultado nenhum, já era de noite quando seu chakra diminuiu tanto que ela desmaiou no chão da floresta.

Sakura já havia voltado para junto de sua equipe, e no momento estavam voltando para suas casas totalmente exaustos.

-Pessoal, que tal dar uma olhada na garota? – Sakura perguntou

-Você ainda não cansou disso Sakura? – Perguntou Sasuke

-Não Sasuke-kun, e eu só quero dar uma olhadinha!

-Mas como você sabe que ela está por aqui Sakura-chan?? – Naruto perguntou

-Eu a vi treinando com o Lee a hora que fui buscar comida! – Disse enquanto rumava para o campo de treinamento

-Ela e o Lee? – Perguntou Sasuke

-Sim Sasuke-kun, estavam treinando taijutsu!

-E alguém agüenta o treino do sobrancelha? – Naruto perguntou

-O Lee-san é um ótimo treinador Naruto, ele não deixou ela continuar a treinar taijutsu porque já estava treinando desde antes do sol nascer, e depois dele ir embora ela continuou com o treino...

-Então você quer ver o progresso dela – Disse Sasuke

-Hai! É aqui, chegamos – Disse ao se esconder atrás da mesma árvore de antes

-Acho que ela já foi Sakura-chan! Eu não estou vendo ninguém! – Cochichou Naruto

-É, acho que sim – Disse Sakura ao se levantar

-Esperem, tem alguma coisa caída ali! – Sasuke disse enquanto se aproximava

Juh estava desmaiada no mesmo lugar e aparentava estar totalmente exausta e machucada.

-Podem vir, é ela – Disse Sasuke para os outros dois

-Nossa, ela deve ter sido atacada!! – Disse Naruto enquanto procurava o agressor

-Não, ela treinou demais, deve ter esgotado o chakra e desmaiado

-Devíamos leva-la pra casa dela não é? – Perguntou Sakura

-Eu não sei onde fica – Disse Sasuke

-Nem eu

-EU SEIII – Berrou Naruto

-Então está resolvido, você leva ela dobe!

-Porque eu??

-Porque você sabe onde ela mora, e nós já fomos embora! – Disse ao sair correndo arrastando Sakura

-TEMEEEE

-Hum... – Gemeu Juh

-Tinha que sobrar pra mim...ei garota! – Chamou ao cutuca-la

Naruto a chamou por longos minutos, até que desistiu, a pegou no colo e a levou para sua casa, ela morava perto dele, mas ele achou melhor cuidar dela, na verdade sentia pena, assim como ele nunca tinha tido ninguém para cuidar dele ela também não tinha.

Ele chegou ao apartamento, a deitou em sua cama e foi procurar algo para comer, só encontrou potinhos de ramem, mas fez isso mesmo, depois arrumou tudo no criado ao lado de sua cama e se pôs a limpar os machucados dela com um pano molhado, quando estava limpando seu rosto ela acordou assustada.

-Onde é que eu estou?? Quem é você?? – Perguntou enquanto se encolhia longe dele

-Calma garota, está tudo bem, eu sou o Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, você é a July-chan não é??

-Naruto? Mas onde é que eu estou?

-No meu apartamento Dattebayo!

-E porque eu estou aqui? – Perguntou ao se sentar, seu corpo inteiro doía

-Bem, eu, o teme e a Sakura-chan estávamos treinando na floresta, daí quando a gente estava vindo embora ela quis ir olhar o seu treino, mas você estava caída no chão e o Sasuke disse que você devia estar desmaiada e me mandou te levar pra sua casa! (Gente foi mal, mas eu ainda não me acostumei a escrever com o Naruto)

-E porque é que eu não estou na minha casa? – Perguntou ao olha-lo nos olhos

-Porque eu achei melhor te trazer pra cá Dattebayo! – Disse ao se levantar

-Para de enche o saco e pensa um pouco Juh! – Disse Maga

-_**Pensar no que?**_

-O Naruto não é órfão?? Ele tinha alguém pra cuidar dele??

-_**Não..**_

-Então... você é o mesmo caso, não tem ninguém ai pra cuidar de você!

-_**Nossa, é mesmo...coitadinho dele, eu gosto muito do Naruto-kun!!**_

-Obrigada Naruto-kun – Disse ao corar

-Você tem a mesma doença da Hinata-chan July-chan? – Naruto perguntou curioso

-Não...porque??

-Vocês duas sempre ficam vermelhas! – Disse enquanto pegava um potinho de ramem e oferecia outro pra ela

-Não é nada não Naruto-kun...Ah! RAMEM! Obrigada! – Disse ao aceitar o potinho que ele lhe estendia

-Também gosta de ramem?

-Gostar?? Eu AMO ramem, não podiam ter inventado comida melhor!

-Então...vamos ao RAMEM!! – Disseram em uníssono ao pegarem o segundo potinho

Mal eles tinham acabado de comer e July quis ir para sua casa, mas ao se levantar da cama foi direto ao chão, sendo aparada por Naruto

-Não deve se levantar até amanhã July-chan! – Disse ao deita-la na cama

-Mas..eu quero ir...pra minha casa... – Disse antes de adormecer

-Não se preocupe, amanha você vai estar ótima July-chan! – Disse ao cobri-la e ir tomar um banho.

Sexto dia de treinamento

Juh acordou com o sol nascendo, se levantou com alguma dificuldade e foi tomar um banho, chacoalhou as roupas antes de se vestir e depois arrumou o quarto e fez um belo café-da-manhã antes de por um cobertor sobre Naruto e ir treinar na floresta.

Ao chegar ao local de treinamento se propôs a fazer as 200 voltas em círculos para se aquecer; era incrível como estava mais rápida, e em pouco tempo terminou, depois fez surgir alguns bushins e kawarimis e desatou a ataca-los com o que Lee tinha lhe ensinado, continuou com isso até perto da hora do almoço, então começou um treino com kunais e shurikens, na hora do almoço parou e comeu algumas maças, mas logo depois voltou a treinar, agora somente o Kyuchiose no Jutsu.

-Kyuchiose no Jutsu! – Disse pela milésima vez

Um animal com pouco mais de 50 centímetros surgiu, tinha pêlos bege, duas patas dianteiras e duas traseiras e pequenos olhinhos muito pretos, e acima da boca larga e fina havia duas fendianhas que poderiam ser o nariz do animal. Era uma pequena preguiçinha

-Finalmente eu consegui... – Disse antes de desmaiar e ser amparada por Kakashi antes de cair no chão.

-Garota irresponsável! – Disse com um sorriso por baixo da máscara

Kakashi a levou para o hospital e depois foi procurar seus outros alunos, que estavam reunidos na ponte onde se encontravam sempre, discutindo a plenos pulmões.

-Mas eu não sei onde ela foi teme! – Disse Naruto desesperado

-Mas a culpa é toda sua se ela se perdeu! – Disse Sasuke

-Não se irritem pessoal – Disse ao ver faíscas saírem dos olhos deles – Ela deve estar na casa dela!

-Mas não está Sakura-chan! Eu já fui lá ver!

-Você é um dobe mesmo, porque não levou ela para casa dela?

-Porque ela precisava de alguém pra cuidar dela! – Disse Naruto, e isso calou a boca de Sasuke

-Naruto, conta de novo o que aconteceu! – Pediu Sakura

-Está bem Dattebayo! Eu levei ela pra minha casa, fiz algum potinhos de ramem, nós comemos e ela quis ir pra casa dela, daí ela tava muito fraca, e eu fiz ela deitar de novo, daí ela dormiu, eu limpei os braços, as pernas e o rosto dela porque estava com alguns machucados, daí eu pus um cobertor em cima dela e fui tomar um banho, quando eu fui dormir no sofá ela ainda estava lá!

-E depois.. – Insistiu Sakura

-Eu acordei de manhã e fui beber água na cozinha, ela tinha feito o café-da-manhã, arrumado o quarto, tomado banho e posto um cobertor em cima de mim! Daí eu sai procurando ela e não achei!

-Naruto você...

-Yo pessoal! – Disse Kakashi ao aparecer na frente deles

-Kakashi-sensei! Eu Preciso de ajuda!! – Disse Naruto prontamente

-É sobre a July?

-É! Como é que você sabe sensei? – Sakura perguntou

-Ouvi vocês conversando

-Vai nos ajudar sensei?? Eu não sei onde mais ela pode estar!

-Não se preocupe Naruto, eu a levei para o hospital agora a pouco!

-Hospital?? Porque Kakashi-sensei?? – Naruto perguntou preocupado

-Porque ela estava desde bem cedo treinando na floresta, mas como seu corpo não deve estar muito bem por causa de todos os exames que a Tsunade-sama nos mandou fazer ela acabou esgotando o chakra rápido demais e desmaiou.

-Mas ela está bem? – Sakura perguntou

-Porque não vão visitá-la? Amanhã nossas missões recomeçam, não se esqueçam! – Disse ao sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça

-Bom, eu vou para minha casa, não me interessa visitar essa garota! – Disse Sasuke ao dar as costa e sair andando

-Eu vou visitá-la!! Vamos Sakura-chan??

-Sim, mas antes vamos passar na loja da Ino

-Claro Sakura-chan!

Juh já tinha acordado, mas tinha sido sedada para não sair correndo dali; porque foi a primeira coisa que ela tentou fazer, berrando a plenos pulmões.

Naruto e Sakura entraram no quarto dela e deixaram algumas flores em um vasinho que havia ali ao lado, ela estava adormecida, por isso resolveram voltar mais tarde, mas mal haviam se levantado e ouviram um sussurro.

-Flores? Que perfume bom... – Disse ao abrir os olho e se deparar com as flores ao lado de sua cabeça.

-Você está bem July-chan? – Perguntou Naruto ao se sentar na beirada da cama

-Sim... desculpe por sair sem falar, mas eu precisava treinar!

-Você até parece o Sasuke-kun com essa obsessão por treinar! – Disse Sakura

-JUHHHH lembra que você só viu ela no Ichikaru! – Disse Maga

-Você é a Sakura?

-Sim, mas como sabe isso?

-Você se apresentou aquele dia no Ichikaru...

-Ahh – Disse surpresa, não se lembrava disso

Os três passaram a tarde toda juntos, até que anoiteceu e uma enfermeira veio expulsá-los dali.

-Ei Sakura-chan, eu acho que esqueci de alguma coisa importante – Disse Naruto antes de sair

-Nossa! É claro! – Disse ao voltar para perto de July – Amanhã vão começar nossas missões July-san, é melhor estar bem disposta!

-Claro Sakura-san, eu mal posso esperar por amanhã!

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Essa notinha vai ser pequena, só pra Juh não me matar, porque ela queria que eu colocasse algumas coisas totalmente nonsense e eu disse que não ia por, então aqui vai: Eu vou SIM alterar um POUCO o rumo do anime. Ou seja, não vai ser tudo certinho, além de que me propuseram uma continuação igualmente doida.

Mais uma pequena explicaçãozinha, eu não tinha percebido quando eu escrevi e nem quando eu li as rewiens, mas acho que no primeiro capítulo eu falo que no próximo episodio vai ser a briga do Sasuke e do Naruto no telhado, e NÃO iria ser no próximo capitulo, vai ser bem pra frente...

"_Técnicas básicas de Jutsus"_**¹**Sei lá desse livro, é tudo fruto da minha imaginação...

"_Técnicas básicas de Jutsus", "Chakra e seus usos", Jutsus e shinobis", "Invocações para iniciantes"," A arte do Taijutsu", "A arte do Ninjutsu" e "A arte do Genjutsu" _**² **Também não sei nada, tudo fruto da minha imaginação...

_É ISSO AI SAKURA, PEGUE AQUELA GAROTA PELOS CABELOS E DE UMA PORRADA NELA!_**³**Sempre que aparecer a Sakura pensando e depois gritando no pensamento, quem está gritando é a Sakura interior...

_Prantos_**¹¹** Devido ou a minha ineficácia com o Word ou porque realmente não existe, em vês do numerinho 4 vai ser 11 e assim por diante. Então a explicação; explicar planto (Sério, tem uma anta na minha sala que conseguiu chegar ao segundo colegial sem saber o que é pranto e bem no meio de uma frase tipo assim "Ela estava em prantos por seu amado ter morrido", sério, se MATA) Portanto pranto é a choro

_Na marra_**¹²** Pra quem não conhece a expressão é como se fosse "a força"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ISSO DÓIIIIIIIIIIIIII_ ¹³ Não pensem besteiras, realmente não é o que vocês estão pensando, esse objeto (inventado por mim) é usado para aplicar pequenos (ou grandes) choques nos pacientes...

_Você tem que misturar sua energia física e espiritual e mistura-la no seu corpo, se você não aprender a fazer isso direito não vai conseguir lutar por muito tempo. Esse tipo de treinamento é considerado difícil até para shinobis habilidosos, a quantidade de chakra que você vai usar é pequena, mas tem que ser precisa, com isso você pode determinar e controlar a quantidade de chakra que ira usar, e dizem que a sola dos pés é a área mais difícil de acumular chakra! Aprendendo isso você poderá realizar qualquer tipo de jutsu._

_primeiro concentre o chakra na sola dos pés, e junte-o com a árvore, você tem que reunir a quantidade desejada de chakra e mantê-la ali_**²¹ **Essa explicação foi feita pelo Kakashi-sensei no episódio em que o Time 7 faz a escolta daquele construtor de pontes, que depois da o nome do Naruto pra ponte.

_Mas é_ _mais difícil que manter o chakra em um único ponto, esse treinamento vai ensina-la a liberar uma quantidade constante de chakra. Para andar sobre a água, você deve liberar a quantidade certa de chakra constantemente dos pés para a água! Primeiro você deve acumular o chakra nos pés, e depois liberar constantemente uma certa quantidade de chakra para manter o equilíbrio._**²² **Essa explicação foi feita pelo Ebisu-sensei no episódio em que o Naruto está treinando para a terceira fase do Chunnin Shiken

_Contrato_**²³ **Não que esses contratos apareçam assim do nada e fiquem jogados dentro de armários...

Essa árvore foi plantada pelo Shodaime, usando o _Elemento de árvore: Jutsu secreto - Mokuton Hijutsu / Elemento de árvore: Gênesis de Floresta - Jukai Kosan_**³¹**Não deve existir nenhuma árvore plantada pelo Shodaime...E os jutsus são os que o Shodaime faz quando o Orochimaru o invoca por meio do Edo-Tensei.

_Você faz um contrato com os animais usando o sangue e pode chamá-lo a qualquer hora, um contrato com um animal para os propósitos de invocação_**³²**Essa explicação foi feita pelo Jiraya quando ele estava ensinando o Kyuchiose no Jutsu para o Naruto

_Era uma preguiçinha_**³³** Sim, uma preguiça, e não, não existe isso no anime até o presente momento...Foi só uma alusão a própria Juh...

Mais uma pequema notinha: Eu não sei se o Iruka teria competencia pra ensinar tudo isso, mas eu quis judiar um pouquinho do Kakashi... AHH, e desculpem o Iruka estar tão religioso assim...

_**Reviews:**_ A pressa é sempre minha inimiga, por isso, Obrigada a quem deixou reviews, mas agora não vai dar pra por os nomes aqui...

OBS: Capitulo gigantesco, então perdoem a demora em postar...


	7. Cap 6: O convívio

_**6° Capitulo: O convívio**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus

* * *

O dia amanheceu anormalmente normal, dessa vez não era July quem passava correndo pelas ruas, e sim Naruto.

-SAIII DA FRENTE!!!!!!!!!! – Berrava enquanto desviava das pessoas

Sasuke e Sakura já estava esperando na ponte, e se surpreenderam ao ver Kakashi chegar antes de Naruto.

-Nossa, hoje o sensei chegou antes da hora! – Disse Sakura espantada

Bom, não amanheceu anormalmente normal, e sim anormalmente mais anormal do que sempre...

-Yo Sakura, Sasuke! –Disse o sensei ao levantar a mão

-Qual é a desculpa por chegar cedo? – Perguntou Sasuke

-Bom, é que na verdade, eu achei que devíamos buscar a July no hospital e partir logo para a missão!

-E qual é... – Ia perguntando Sakura

-KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!! – Berrava Naruto ao longe

-Yo Naruto – Disse o sensei quando o aluno parou na sua frente

-Eu estou tão atrasado assim?? – Perguntou confuso

-Não Naruto, é que o Kakashi-sensei resolveu mudar o costume – Disse Sakura

-Mas porque Kakashi-sensei?

-Bom...

-Você ainda não percebeu que ele quer buscar a garota nova dobe?

-A July-chan Kakashi-sensei?

-Sim, já que ela não apareceu por aqui eu imagino que foi...

Nesse momento se ouve um grande berro

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Os três se entreolharam, e Naruto foi o primeiro que se manifestou.

-Essa não era a voz da July-chan?

-Bom, era o que eu estava dizendo antes, se ela não veio imagino que foi impedida...

-Vamos busca-la Kakashi-sensei? –Perguntou Sakura

-Claro Sakura! – Disse o sensei ao sair em frente ao grupo

-Droga, deve ser uma inútil mesmo se não consegue nem sair de um hospital sozinha – Sasuke disse para ele mesmo

Mas ele se espantou quando chegaram no hospital e entraram no quarto dela, ela estava deitada em uma cama, com duas enfermeiras em volta e amarada com muitas cordas que brilhavam.

-Socorro Kakashi-sensei! – Pediu a aluna

-O que é que aconteceu July-chan?? – Naruto perguntou assustado, só dava para ver a cabeça dela devido a grande quantidade de cordas

-Eles não querem me deixar sair!!! – Disse com raiva

Quando ela se irritou uma grande onda de chakra se desprendeu de seu corpo e cortou algumas das cordas. Kakashi estava surpreso e Sasuke admirado, mesmo que não admitisse

-Me tira daqui Kakashi-sensei!!

-Onde está a Tsunade-sama? – Kakashi perguntou as enfermeiras

-Estou aqui Kakashi - Disse a Godaime ao entrar no quarto

-Porque ela ainda não foi liberada?

-É obvio não é, ela gastou mais chakra do que poderia ontem, está muito debilitada, eu não acho que...

-Eu estou ótima!!! ME DEIXA SAIR DAQUI! – Gritou ao arrebentar mais algumas cordas

-Ok, ok, vá antes que eu me arrependa, _**ou que você destrua o hospital...**_

As cordas que a estavam prendendo se soltaram e ela pulou da cama

-OBAA FINALMENTE! – Disse enquanto dava pulos de alegria

-Bom, acho que você não vai poder realizar nenhuma missão vestida assim July – Disse Kakashi

Ela olhou para baixo, e ficou vermelha quando viu com que roupa estava, era tipo um mini-vestido, que não chegava nem a metade das suas coxas e era bem transparente.

-AHHHHHHHH

-Vista-se, estaremos esperando lá fora – Disse o sensei ao sair com Sasuke e Naruto

-Vamos lá July-san, eu te ajudo a se vestir – Ofereceu Sakura

-Obrigado Sakura-san!

Logo ela já vestia sua roupa normal, uma meia arrastão na perna direita, bermuda bege, blusa de mangas do mesmo estilo da meia, regata preta por cima, uma par de luvas cortadas e os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo.

-Pronta para sua primeira missão?

-Claro!!!

-Mal sabe ela que você está numa missão mais difícil ainda – Comentou Maga

-_**Que missão mais difícil?**_ – Juh perguntou

-Kami...fala que você bateu a cabeça também e esqueceu... – Disse Maga sem acreditar

-_**Esqueci do que?**_

-Que a sua missão é passar despercebida e sair daí!!!!!

-_**Ahh era isso? Achei que era alguma outra missão mais importante**_ – Disse ela calmamente

-Sua ameba... o que seria mais importante do que te tirar daí antes que a sua mãe acorde e só veja eu aqui??

-_**Nossa é mesmo né...**_

-Ahhh diz que a Sakura vai te dar um cacete plis....

-Vamos July-san? – Perguntou Sakura amavelmente

-Claro Sakura-san

-Eu mereço mesmo – Comentou Maga

As duas saíram do hospital conversando animadamente, e encontraram o resto do time 7 esperando-as.

-Vamos começar então – Disse Kakashi enquanto pegava uma listinha do bolso

-Mal posso esperar pra ver a cagada – Comentou Maga

-A primeira missão de hoje é:

Daí toca aquela musiquinha de suspense...

-Limpar o rio! (tombo)

-Limpar o rio Kakashi sensei? – Perguntou Naruto desanimado

-O que é que tem de importante em limpar um rio? – Sasuke perguntou entediado

-Como shinobis temos que contribuir para o bem estar da vila – Explicou Kakashi

-Vamos lá Kakashi-sensei!! – Disse Juh animada

Passaram a manhã toda catando o lixo do riozinho que cortava Konoha, e somente Sasuke parecia estar mau-humorado, pois Sakura, Naruto e July estavam se divertindo jogando água uns nos outros enquanto catavam o lixo.

-Já está bom pessoal, vamos almoçar agora! – Disse Kakashi ao descer da árvore onde estava empenhado em ler seu Icha-Icha.

-Nyahhhhh – Disseram Juh e Naruto enquanto pegavam seus potinhos de ramem.

Passaram apenas alguns minutos almoçando, afinal, o dia mal tinha começado e eles tinham mais coisas para fazer.

-A segunda missão é... – Começou Kakashi deixando todos na expectativa – Dar banho em Akamaru

-Por que é que a gente tem que dar banho no pulguento do cachorro do Kiba? – Perguntou Naruto

-Porque o time dele tem uma missão amanhã, e Kurenai pediu a Hokage que mandasse alguém dar banho no cachorro, já que eles estariam ocupados com os preparativos.

-Vamos logo Kakashi-sensei – Disse Sakura desanimada

A primeira pior parte dessa "missão" foi pegar Akamaru; o cão corria por todas as ruas de Konoha tentando despistar os genins, a segunda pior parte foi tentar fazer Akamaru entrar na bacia em que dariam banho nele, e a terceira pior parte para Juh e Sakura foi quando Akamaru enrolou as pernas delas na coleira que estava usando e as fez cair na bacia cheia de sabão e água suja, fazendo Naruto rir as gargalhadas e Sasuke dar aquelas suas risadas cínicas e falsas; e a quarta e última pior parte foi secar o cachorro, não conseguiam mantê-lo parado, e quando finalmente conseguiram Sasuke acabou levando uma mordida, e Naruto e Juh rolaram de rir do desespero do moreno com o pequeno corte que os dentes de Akamaru tinham feito em sua mão.

-Pessoal, acho que por hoje chega, vocês parecem exaustos – Observou Kakashi ao descer da árvore onde estivera lendo.

-Exaustos?? Tem certeza disso Kakashi-sensei? – Parece que fomos atropelados por um caminhão! – Reclamou Juh, olhando feio para o sensei pela primeira vez.

-Ora July, vocês parecem estar muito bem...

-MENTIRA! – Gritaram Naruto, Sakura e July

Naruto estava todo sujo de terra e tinha rasgado sua calça do joelho até os pés, Sakura estava com galhos nos cabelos, toda encharcada e cheia de pelos, July estava com a roupa cheia de terra, a meia arrastão rasgada e encharcada, e Sasuke por incrível que pareça também estava numa situação "deplorável", seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado e com pelos de cachorro, sua mão estava enfaixada e havia um pouco de poeira em sua roupa.

-Ora, vamos pessoal, nem foi tão ruim assim, o dia de amanhã exigirá muito mais de vocês!

-Vamos ter uma missão de verdade Kakashi-sensei? – Juh perguntou com os olhos brilhando

Kakashi apenas assentiu e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, e logo depois todos eles foram para suas casas.

Juh ia caminhando lentamente até seu apartamento, Naruto tinha acompanhado-a por quase todo trajeto, mas já tinham passado por seu apartamento e ele se despedira dela.

-Mas que merda, essas missões de hoje foram um saco! – Disse infeliz ao entrar em seu apartamento

-Quanta reclamação...catar lixo foi fácil..dar banho no Akamaru nem foi tão trabalhoso assim... – Comentou Maga

-Nem foi tão trabalhoso?? Eu to um lixo! – Juh reclamou indignada

-Então deixa eu te apresentar uma tecnologia extremamente avançada...

-Qual?

-Chuveiro...

-Baka..

Ela pegou uma roupa e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, e nesse momento a cena mudou (AHA! Faz tempo que eu não punha isso...), indo diretamente para o apartamento do Naruto, onde haviam vários shinobis reunidos...

-Quando vai ser? – Perguntou Kiba afoito

-Ei, de onde você surgiu? Você não tinha uma missão? – Naruto perguntou confuso

-Só quero saber do plano...

-Eu acho que não tem sentido nenhum ir espiar as garotas nas termas – Comentou Neji

-Até parece que você não quer ver a Tenten – Cutucou Lee

-E você quer ver a tal de July! – Atalhou Kiba

-Ei Kiba, você conhece a July-chan? – Naruto perguntou

-Não, não fomos apresentados, mas o sobrancelha estava falando dela muito mais do que ele falava da Sakura-san...

-Isso é tão problemático...

-Eh, até parece que o Shikamaru não ta querendo dar uma olhada na Temari-san – Alfinetou Neji

-Ta ficando fofoqueiro agora Neji? – Sasuke perguntou com um sorriso afetado

-E o Sasuke vai querer ver quem? – Kiba perguntou curioso

-A Sakura-chan é minha em teme!

-Sakura é irritante dobe...

-Bom, a tal de July é do Lee, a Tenten do Neji, a Temari do Shikamaru...será que o Sasuke ta de olho na Hina-chan?? – Kiba perguntou de boca aberta

-Ora essa, porque será que ele excluiu a Ino dessa listinha? – Sasuke perguntou astutamente

Depois de mais algumas horas de brigas e suposições eles finalmente fixaram um plano.

-O Ero-sannin disse que vai coletar informações daqui dois dias nas termas...

-Mas como você sabe que as garotas vão estar lá? – Sasuke perguntou

-Quando a gente estava catando lixo no rio elas pararam um pouco pra conversar, e eu ouvi a Sakura-chan convidando a July-chan!

-Então é daqui dois dias... – Comentou Kiba sonhadoramente

E então começa a tocar tipo aquela musiquinha de parque e o episódio acaba.

Maga pausou tudo e prestou atenção aos barulhos da casa, já eram praticamente 5:00 da manha ( a msm hora que vos escrevo essa maldita fanfict)¹ e ela não ouviu nada de suspeito, então deu play no próximo episódio.

A cena começou com Juh dormindo, mas o sol entrada diretamente pelas frestas da cortina, projetando raios sobre o rosto adormecido dela.

-JUHHHHH O KAKASHI MORREU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Berrou Maga

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Gritou Juh em resposta

-Mentira, mas ele vai morrer de desgosto se você se atrasar mais do que ele de novo...

Juh levantou da cama praguejando, entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, e em seguida procurou uma roupa decente entre as coisas que Lee tinha trazido no primeiro dia dela ali. Fuçou tempo o suficiente para achar uma roupa parecida com a da Sakura, mas preta, com desenhos de pássaros no tecido, pôs suas sandálias, amarrou o cabelo, passou lápis nos olhos e calçou suas luvas nas mãos.

-Pronto, vamos lá então

Mal ela abriu a porta, viu os raios de sol e saiu correndo pelas ruas de Konoha.

-July-chan!!!!! – Acenava Naruto de longe

-Kami... o Naruto já chegou...

-Torce pro Kakashi não ter chegado ainda

Ela correu mais rápido ainda e parou derrapando na frente do time sete, alguns segundos depois Kakashi surgiu ao lado deles.

-Yo! Dormiram bem crianças? Hoje temos uma missão complicada que acabou de ser passada pela Hokage

-Missão de verdade!! – Exclamaram Juh e Naruto

-Hai, vocês terão que achar Tonton!

-Tonton? – Juh e Sasuke perguntaram confusos

-Sim, Tonton é a porquinha de Shizune-san, e ela desapareceu essa manhã, e não foi encontrada até agora, portanto, a missão de hoje é achar a porquinha, depois terão que juntar o resto de lixo do rio que ainda está boiando por lá

-Mas Kakashi-sensei... você disse que era uma missão complicada!

-Sim July, por acaso você sabe onde uma porquinha se esconderia?

-Não...

-Então mãos a obra!

E o Time 7 saiu procurando Tonton por toda Konoha, se separaram para não perder tanto tempo procurando todos juntos, Sakura foi para o lado Leste, Sasuke para o Norte, Juh para Oeste, e Naruto para o Sul. Passaram toda manhã e metade da tarde procurando sem nenhum resultado, já estavam quase morrendo de fome quando ouviram um grito vindo do centro de Konoha.

-ACHAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Berravam Juh e Naruto

O resto do time juntamente com Kakashi correu para ver se eles realmente haviam achado a porquinha.

Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao ver onde estava a porquinha, e porque tinham sido Naruto e July que tinham achado Tonton; estavam em frente à barraca do Ichikaru.

-Muito bonito em, nós aqui morrendo de fome e vocês vieram no Ichikaru?? – Esbravejava Sakura

-Seus trapaceiros...

-Vamos ouvir a explicação primeiro Sasuke – Pediu Kakashi

-Eu vi a July-chan vir correndo que nem uma doida pra essa direção, daí eu achei que ela estava indo no Ichikaru e sem me convidar!! Daí eu corri atrás dela... – Naruto explicou

-E eu tinha visto a porquinha correndo no meio das pessoas, daí eu corri atrás dela, daí veio o Naruto correndo atrás e nós conseguimos agarrar ela agora – Juh terminou de explicar

-Que coincidência que ela tenha parado bem na frente do Ichikaru, estava mesmo pensando em trazê-los aqui...

-OBA!

Kakashi mandou um jounin levar Tonton para Shizune e todos entraram no Ichikaru para comerem, afinal, nem tinham almoçado devido à caçada da porquinha.

-RAMEM!!!!!!!! – Cantavam Juh e Naruto juntos

-Lamentável – Comentou Sasuke

-Deixa eles Sasuke-kun, eles mereceram

-Hn

Comeram em silêncio o resto do tempo, e quando terminaram Kakashi os levou novamente até o rio, onde voltaram a tarefa do dia anterior, catar o lixo.

-Como é que pode ter tanto lixo nesse rio?? – Exclamava Juh indignada – Não existe uma política de jogar o lixo no lixo e não poluir o rio? Um dia a água vai acabar de tanta poluição que tem por aqui – Dizia ela mais para si do que para os outros

-Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura chamou preocupada

-Sim?

-Kakashi-sensei, você não acha que a July está meio estranha? Ela está falando sozinha a pelo menos meia hora, e sobre um monte de coisas que eu não entendo...

-Não se preocupe, parece que ela tem a mania de falar sozinha mesmo, não deve ser nada grave

-Maluca – Disse Sasuke ao passar por eles girando o dedo ao lado da cabeça

-Sasuke-kun! Não fale assim da July-san! – Pediu Sakura

-Hump

Já era noite quando terminaram de catar todo lixo visível, então Kakashi surgiu com a notícia que queriam ouvir, uma verdadeira missão.

-Amanhã iniciaremos uma missão muitíssimo importante para a vila, a Hokage nos deu prioridade para essa missão, e não temos um prazo para termina-la, ela ira durar o tempo necessário para recolhermos todas as informações possíveis, por isso passaremos a usar todo o acervo da biblioteca de Konoha, e devido à importância da missão a Hokage nos liberou para que procuremos nos pergaminhos da biblioteca particular do Terceiro Hokage, e nos registros gennins, jounins e as informações coletadas da própria Hokage – Informou Kakashi

-Mas o que nós temos de procurar de tão importante que temos até autorização para vermos os registros particulares? – Sakura perguntou curiosa

-Nossa missão é juntar o máximo de informação possível sobre Kabuto e Orochimaru, a Hokage tem os registros mais precisos sobre a infância de Orochimaru devido a ele ter ficado no mesmo time que ela, mas sobre Kabuto não temos informações tão precisas, por isso vamos pesquisar na biblioteca toda informação que seja relevante, e todos os fatos médicos curiosos, devido a Kabuto ter recebido treinamento médico. Entenderam? Quero vocês amanhã cedo na biblioteca, trabalharemos até o anoitecer, e isso se repetirá todos os dias.

-Hai! – Disseram todos ao irem embora, menos July

-Por que não confirmou e também foi embora July?

-Kakashi-sensei... eu vou ser uma inútil para essa missão... – Começou ela de cabeça baixa

-Concordo plenamente, afinal, como é que você vai pesquisar as coisas em uma biblioteca em japonês? – Maga perguntou curiosa

-_**Você podia ler as legendas pra mim!**_ – Juh pediu

-Não, não podia, você viu o que ia acontecer da última vez não viu, vai dar na mesma...

-_**É mesmo...**_

-Porque você vai ser inútil July? – Kakashi perguntou confuso

-Porque eu não sei ler Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei só me ensinou a escrever o meu nome...

-Kami...eu me esqueci disso – Disse ele enquanto se sentava relaxadamente em um banco

-Eu não vou poder ajudar em nada Kakashi-sensei, sou uma inútil...

-Ahh Juh, pode parar com as divagações, eu não presto pra nada, ninguém gosta de mim, eu sou um estorvo... quem faz isso sou EU, e não você sua ameba....pode parar com a lamentação! – Maga intimou

-_**Então arranja um jeito de eu aprender a ler em japonês!**_

-E eu lá sei, nem eu sei...

-_**Você sabe um pouco!**_

-O mínimo....

-_**Inutil**_

-Olha só quem fala...

-July, eu tenho uma idéia, mas você terá que ser muito disciplinada e aprender rapidamente, afinal, vamos começar amanhã, promete que vai se esforçar?

-Claro Kakashi-sensei!

-Então está certo, vá para sua casa e tome um banho rápido, pegue as roupas que você vai usar amanhã e um casaco, e me encontre na ponte em 30 minutos!

-Hai Kakashi-sensei! – Disse ela ao sair correndo para sua casa

-Incrível, ela nem perguntou pra onde iríamos e nem o que vamos fazer... – Comentou o sensei ao se dirigir para a biblioteca.

Juh entrou que nem um furacão no apartamento, tomou o banho mais rápido de sua vida e pegou a roupa que sempre usava e estava pendurada em um varal e foi jogando as roupas em cima da cama enquanto procurava um casaco, achou um parecido com os que os Jounins usavam, só que com mangas compridas e todo preto.

Saiu correndo em direção a ponte, e por incrível que pareça chegou antes que Kakashi, se sentou no chão e fechou os olhos cansada.

-Vai dormir ai é? – Maga cutucou

-Não, ia te perguntar agora como é que tão as coisas ai...

-Pra sua informação e pra ver se você se mexe mais rápido, são cinco da matina, sua mãe já levantou uma vez e voltou a deitar e eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como te tirar daí...

-Cinco horas??? Já??

-Claro fia, você acha que o tempo não passa né....

-Mas...

-Olha o Kakashi vindo! – Alertou Maga

-_**Mas eu não achei que fosse tanto tempo assim!**_

-Mas foi...

-E então Kakashi-sensei? O que faremos? – Perguntou ela ao se levantar

-Eu vou te ensinar a ler em japonês, mas temos só essa noite para isso, portanto você não irá dormir, você estudará a noite toda, venha por aqui – Indicou ele ao leva-la para o meio das árvores, onde haviam algumas mesinhas com banquinhos

-Mas Kakashi-sensei, eu não sei se eu vou conseguir ficar acordada a noite toda

-Lógico que não vai, é só você encostar que você dorme... – Alfinetou Maga

-_**Pelo menos eu durmo...**_ – Rebateu Juh (Ela realmente adora me falar isso...)

-Hump!

-Eu sei que não vai conseguir July, por isso arranjei essas pílulas, vai nos impedir de dormir- Disse ele ao lhe estender uma cápsula

Eles engoliram as pílulas e Kakashi começou a ensina-la

-Vamos começar por um básico avançado, você vai precisar saber datas, lugares e referencias de missões, por isso não vou ensinar tudo, se isso não for suficiente para que você comece amanhã passaremos mais uma noite estudando, está certo?

-Hai Kakashi-sensei

E então eles começaram a estudar, Maga até pensou em dar uma corrida no episódio, mas a cena não foi cortada, e ela viu Kakashi ensinando Juh, afinal, seria útil aprender um pouquinho de japonês.

Quando estava quase amanhecendo os dois estavam exaustos, Kakashi de estudar, e Juh de se esforçar para aprender aquela língua tão difícil.

-Kakashi-sensei, já está amanhecendo – Juh informou ao olhar para o horizonte

-Ótimo, podemos continuar na biblioteca até que os outros cheguem, vamos lá July – Chamou Kakashi ao empilhar alguns livros

Juh empilhou o resto e eles foram andando pelas ruas de Konoha, Kakashi comprou algumas frutas para eles comerem enquanto caminhavam até a biblioteca, e ao chegarem lá voltaram a estudar com todo empenho, tanto que quando os outros chegaram ela já estava entrando em um nível mais avançado.

-Mas vocês já chegaram?? – Naruto perguntou confuso

-Tem dias que acontecem milagres dobe

-Mas os dois são sempre os últimos a chegar! – Estranhou Sakura

-Yo! – Cumprimentou Kakshi fazendo sinal para os alunos se aproximarem

-Como vocês chegaram cedo? - Naruto perguntou confuso

-Estamos aqui desde que amanheceu – Informou o sensei ao se levantar e se espreguiçar

Ele pegou alguns livros de cima da mesa e foi guarda-los, Juh pegou o resto, mas ficaram alguns em cima das cadeiras.

-Japonês básico? - Leu Sakura na capa do livro

-Eles estavam estudando japonês? Desde quando Kakashi-sensei não sabe falar japonês? – Naruto perguntou ao olhar os outros livros

-Não é obvio? Ela é desmemoriada, não deve saber ler em japonês – Informou Sasuke

-Ei vocês! Venham pra cá! – Chamou Kakashi do outro lado da biblioteca

Demoraram pelo menos uma hora para selecionar todos os livros e pergaminhos que podiam conter alguma informação sobre Kabuto e Orochimaru, se isolaram em um canto da biblioteca que nunca era usado, e por incrível que pareça encheram cinco mesas com todos os livros e pergaminhos, dessa missão até Kakashi participaria, o que era meio raro, já que o Jounin sempre deixava que os gennins fizessem o trabalho.

-Olha só, Kakashi vai ajudar – Indicou Sasuke com a cabeça enquanto o sensei pegava uma das mesas e se sentava

Dividiram se um para cada mesa, e Kakashi selecionou os livros mais fáceis e onde ele supunha ter bastante informação para July, e ela havia ficado com a mesa mais vazia, enquanto Kakashi e Sasuke pegaram as mais cheias, Naruto ficou com os pergaminhos e Sakura com os pergaminhos médicos.

Passaram a manhã toda nessa monotonia, e então todos foram para casa de Sakura almoçar como tinham combinado durante a leitura, cada dia iriam almoçar na casa de um deles para não gastarem tanto dinheiro comendo fora e não perder tempo.

Voltaram rapidamente para biblioteca, e passaram o resto da tarde lendo, até o anoitecer, quando Kakashi os dispensou.

-Amanhã estejam aqui no mesmo horário

-Hai sensei!

-De novo para trás July?

-Kakashi-sensei... eu não acho que vou conseguir seguir nessa missão sem atrapalhar vocês!

-E porque não July?

-Porque eu não entendia tudo, e tive que ficar perguntando pros outros o que significava, acho que irritei a Sakura-san, e o Sasuke-kun só faltou jogar os livros em cima de mim – Comentou ela infeliz

-Sakura se irrita com bastante freqüência, e Sasuke... não ligue pra ele, ele é assim com todo mundo, pergunte para o Naruto...

-Mas sensei!

-Eu sei, eu sei, vamos fazer a mesma coisa hoje, vamos estudar mais um pouco de japonês!

-Mas Kakashi-sensei... nós não dormimos essa noite, não vamos conseguir ficar acor...

Kakashi tinha posto seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios da aluna, fazendo a ficar muito vermelha, e em seguida pôs a outra mão dentro do bolso, tirando de lá outras duas cápsulas

-Peguei essas escondido de Tsunade-sama

-Kakashi-sensei!

-Ora, não vou fazer nada demais com elas

Eles se despediram e Juh voltou a mesma correria do dia anterior, tomou banho, pôs uma roupa e correu pra encontrar o sensei na ponte; tomaram as pílulas e passaram a noite toda estudando.

Quando já estava amanhecendo eles fizeram o mesmo trajeto comendo frutas e voltaram a estudar japonês, mas agora Kakashi a ensinava diretamente nos pergaminhos que tinham que procurar informações.

-Kakashi-sensei!! – Disse a aluna excitada

-O que houve?

-Olha só isso daqui! – Disse ela ao enfiar um pergaminho muito surrado em suas mãos.

-Kami-sama...isso é....

Ele deixou a frase no ar, mas Juh tinha entendido o que ele dizia. Eram instruções de como realizar um jutsu para manipular a Kekkei Genkai² do Sharingan, parecia ter sido escrita para manipular o Sharingan de Uchiha Itachi, pois o nome do shinobi tinha sido espremido em um canto do pergaminho.

-July, não deve falar sobre isso para ninguém, muito menos para Sasuke – Mandou o sensei muito serio

-Hai sensei! Quer que eu separe se encontrar mais alguma coisa sobre Sharingan ou Uchihas?

-Seria ótimo...

Kakashi se sentou no canto onde estava antes e leu detalhadamente o pergaminho, era um jutsu horrível, que mataria o portador do Sharingan assim que o poder fosse transferido para outra pessoa.

Logo os outros chegaram, e voltaram ao trabalho monótono de pesquisa, mas muito mais felizes do que no outro dia, já que não tinham que ficar respondendo as perguntas de July, pelo jeito era o sensei que estava encarregado disso hoje, pois de tempos em tempo July corria até o lugar onde ele estava e deixava alguns pergaminhos com ele.

-Que é que você tanto leva pro Kakashi? – Maga perguntou curiosa

-_**Tem um monte de coisas sobre os Uchihas, políticas, de negócios, tudo possível, mas tem coisas da Kyuubi também, separei para o Kakashi**_ – Disse ela ao se levantar e correr novamente para o sensei

-Kakashi-sensei, eu achei umas coisas sobre uma tal de Kyuubi...achei que fosse importante – Disse ao voltar para mesa (Kyahhh... eu ainda acho que a Kyuubi é fêmea...)

Depois disso não houve mais sobressaltos, já que teriam que almoçar na casa de Naruto obviamente que foram almoçar no Ichikaru sem mais problemas, e voltaram ao trabalho monótono, e quando Kakashi se levantou e fechou o livro eles se sentiram aliviados.

-Acabamos por hoje pessoal – Anunciou o sensei

-Ebaaaaaa!!!! – Falaram July e Naruto ao mesmo tempo

-Desprezível – Murmurou Sasuke ao sair

-Vamos July-san, temos que ser rápidas! – Sakura cochichou para Juh

-Claro Sakura-san, thau Kakashi-sensei!

Eles se despediram e foram para seus respectivos destinos, bom... na verdade nenhum deles foi para onde deveria.

Kakashi pegou todo material que July tinha separado e mais algumas informações que ele mesmo tinha encontrado, e se sentou perto das termas, onde costumava ser muito sossegado.

Sasuke e Naruto faziam parte do caminho juntos quase todos os dias, e se separavam na casa de Sasuke, mas dessa vez o moreno seguiu para casa de Naruto, onde alguns outros garotos estavam esperando especialmente animados.

July e Sakura seguiram primeiro para o apartamento da nova kunoichi, e ficaram algum tempo procurando entre as roupas até acharem algo descente para ela, o que significava que acharam um vestido vermelho com desenho de flores pretas, que ia até os joelhos de July, e logo seguiram para casa de Sakura, onde demoraram um pouco mais para escolher a roupa, e por fim terminaram com um modelo igual ao que ela usava todo dia, mas incrivelmente, era laranja.

-Eu estou parecendo o Naruto usando tanto laranja assim! – Reclamou Sakura para July

-Não ta não, e esse vestido é tão bonito! Laranja combina muito com você! – Dizia ela feliz por finalmente ter acabado a troca de roupas (Rosa com laranja?? ECAAA)

-Isso foi uma mensagem subliminar não.... – Comentou Maga

-_**Não vejo por que**_

-Laranja...Naruto...combinar com ela...

-_**PUTZ, não acredito que eu fiz isso, coitadinho do Naruto-kun!**_

-Não se incomode, ele quer a Sakura mesmo...

-_**Como é que você pode saber disso?**_

-Tenho minhas fonte...

-July-san? Você ainda está comigo? – Sakura perguntou nervosa

-Ahh desculpa Sakura-san, eu estava pensando

-Não tem portância, mas voltando ao que eu estava falando, primeiro vamos comer na casa da Ten-ten, e depois vamos jogar alguma coisa, e depois vamos relaxar nas termas

-Isso vai ser maravilhoso!

Elas deixaram a casa de Sakura e foram em direção a casa de Ten-ten, e nem perceberam que havia um shinobi no telhado da casa de Sakura.

-Descobri o programa delas! – Kiba disse feliz ao entrar pela janela do apartamento de Naruto

-Já não era sem tempo, encontrou a Ino pelo caminho Inuzuka? – Neji alfinetou

-Não, mas elas estão indo para casa da SUA namorada Hyuuga – Descontou Kiba

-Estão indo fazer o que na casa da Ten-ten? – Lee perguntou confuso

-Relatório Inuzuka – Exigiu Sasuke

-Você não manda em mim Uchiha!

-Kiba!! Anda logo Dattebayo!

-Ta bom, ta bom, elas vão comer na casa da Ten-ten, e depois vão jogar alguma coisa, daí vão ir pras termas

-Problemático...

-Isso vai levar horas! – Naruto disse desesperado

-Não se nos dermos um jeito – Sasuke disse com uma cara de maníaco (sei lá, mas ele me lembra um outro Sasuke com a mesma cara.......)

-O que você sugere teme? – Naruto perguntou desconfiado

-O que as garotas mais odeiam?

-Ahh, sei lá, ficar sem maquiagem? – Arriscou Kiba

-Perder uma missão? – Naruto tentou

-Deixar o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE escapar?? – Lee perguntou esperançoso

-Que falemos mal delas? – Neji chutou

-Não é obvio? Elas odeiam bichos – Disse Shikamaru do seu canto

-Não, não, decididamente não, não e... com certeza, elas odeiam bichos

-E sua sugestão seria exatamente o que Uchiha?

-Coloca-las frente a frente com eles Hyuuga

-Eu gostei da idéia...

-Eu também dattebayo!

-Então vamos por em prática – Disse Shikamaru ao se levantar

Eles foram tentar "caçar" os bicho enquanto as garotas comiam, mas Shikamaru foi mais esperto, e ele e Kiba foram atrás do Shino...

-Pra que exatamente vocês querem insetos?

-Sabe como é que é né Shino...minha irmã ta pegando no meu pé, e ela pegou o brinquedo favorito do Akamaru, daí eu queria de volta...

-Porque você não pede a ela?

-Não é tão simples assim Shino, as probabilidades de que ela devolva o brinquedo são quase nulas, então usaríamos a fraqueza dela para retira-la do quarto e pegar o brinquedo – Explicou Shikamaru

-Esse brinquedo deve ser muito importante mesmo...

Depois de alguns minutos de concentração eles tinham um potinho com algumas baratas, besouros, mariposas, aranhas, mosquitinhos, lesmas e mais algumas coisas nojentas.

-É, o tranco vai ser duro – Comentou Kiba feliz depois de se livrarem das muitas recomendações de Shino para que não deixassem os insetos serem mortos

-Isso é problemático demais

-Não esquenta cara, elas nem vão se dar ao trabalho de matar os insetos, vão sair correndo...

Quando voltaram ao apartamento de Naruto os outros só haviam arranjado dois sapos e um rato, então juntaram seu "armamento" e foram para casa de Ten-ten.

As garotas já haviam comido, e iam iniciar uma partida de poker quando os garotos chegaram e disfarçadamente abriram uma fresta da janela.

Eles esperaram ansiosamente pelo grito delas, e depois de alguns segundo ouviram o pandemônio.

-Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh TIRA ESSES BICHOS NOJENTOS DAQUI! – Gritava Ten-ten

-UMA BARATA! EU VI UMA BARATA! SOCOROOOOOOOO!!! – Berrava Juh

-AHHHHHHHH UM SAPO!!!!!!! – Berrou Ino

-Tem alguma coisa subindo na minha perna – Comentou Sakura – UMA ARANHAAAAA

-Não mata ela não, ela é tão bonitinha! – Reclamou July (Doida...)

-Fala isso pra barata que esta dançando no SEU cabelo! – Disse ela pálida

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Berrou a Hyuuga

Todas congelaram em seu lugares, Sakura em cima da cama, Tenten pendurada no guarda-roupas, Ino em cima de uma gaveta e July em cima de uma cadeira. Hinata permanecia no chão, e com um vasilhame na mão ia recolhendo os insetos, só não se atreveu a pegar os sapos e o rato, mas não teve problemas pois logo depois que tinha recolhido os insetos Temari surgiu quase arrancando a porta.

-Vocês ainda estão vivas?? Deu pra ouvir os gritos do hotel! – Disse a loira assustada

-Não precisa se preocupar Temari-san, foi só uma invasão de insetos e bichos – Comentou Hinata

-Porque é que vocês estão todas longe do chão?

-Eu não vou descer enquanto aquele bicho nojento estiver ali! – Disse Tenten ao apontar para um dos sapos, senso seguida em protestos por Ino e July

-E nem eu, olha aquele rato la! – Dizia Sakura

-Isso é incrível, Kunoichis muito bem treinadas que enfrentam qualquer tipo de inimigo fazem um escândalo por causa de uns bichinhos inofensivos!

Ela pegou o rato pelo rabo e o jogou pela janela, depois pegou os sapos pelas perninhas e os atirou também, logo depois as garotas desceram de seus lugares.

-E então meninas, o que vocês estavam fazendo? – Temari perguntou como se não tivesse acontecido nada

-Íamos jogar um pouco de poker – Contou Hinata

-Íamos, disse bem Hinata, eu não fico mais nem um minuto aqui! – Disse Sakura ao sair com Ino

-Nem eu, posso dormir na sua casa July-chan?

-Claro Tenten!! – Respondeu ela feliz

-Então nós já vamos pras termas?

-Se elas querem ir... eu acho uma boa idéia Temari-san – Disse a Hyuuga ao sair também

Elas foram andando despreocupadamente para as termas, como se não estivessem berrando de medo a minutos atrás, elas chegam ao tão esperado lugar e trocam suas roupas por toalhas, e seguem rindo até a água quente.

* * *

N/A: Depois de muitoooooooooooo, muitooooooooooooo tempo...venho eu aqui, completamente envergonhada...postar mais um capitulo da fic... mas agora prometo que termino..tambem, eu nao tenho escolha mesmo...

_**Maldita fanfict¹**_ = isso se deve ao fato de eu não estar com o mínimo saco e inspiração pra terminar isso daqui e ter sido intimada a fazer uma aposta pra ver se eu terminava, a aposta termina em 31 de dezembro, e é o prazo q eu tenho pra TERMINAR essa, fic, senão... a querida autora que vos escreve corre o risco de nunca mais querer mostrar a cara em lugar nenhum do mundo... E ainda por cima, a %&#$#$ da minha beta deve ter me rogado uma praga tão forte que eu tava lá toda feliz 4:30 da matina, já tinha escrito mais de 15 paginas pra adiantar quando me acaba a força... fiquei sem energia ateh as 5:00, daí eu ligo o PC torcendo pra ta tudo salvo e.... NADA, o maldito arquivo não foi recuperado...é ou não é praga?...E toda santa vez que eu pego escrever eu fico horas digitando, mas quando eu vou contar as paginas...não tem quase NADA!

_**Kekkei Genkai²**_ = Linhagem Avançada

_Faça uma ficwritter feliz, deixe uma review!_


	8. Cap 7: Termas

_**7° Capítulo: Termas**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus

* * *

**Elas foram andando despreocupadamente para as termas, como se não estivessem berrando de medo a minutos atrás, elas chegam ao tão esperado lugar e trocam suas roupas por toalhas, e seguem rindo até a água quente.**

-Nossa, eu não agüentava mais – Comentou Tenten

-E vocês garotas, estão tendo missões difíceis? – Temari perguntou com um sorriso sádico

-Você só fala isso porque fica o dia inteiro andando pra lá e pra cá com o Shikamaru – Alfinetou Ino

-Pra lá e pra cá com o Shikamaru e com o Gaara...

-E o Kankuro? – Tenten perguntou

-Fica o dia inteiro sem fazer nada que preste

-Não sei porque você reclama, pelo menos anda com algum garoto por ai – Reclamou Sakura

-E você não anda com o ignorante do Sasuke? – Temari perguntou

-Não fale assim do Sasuke-kun Temari-san, Sakura-san gosta muito dele – Cortou Hinata

Em cima do telhado os garotos observavam interessados.

-Sasuke-kun...- Rosnou Neji

-É bem sugestivo – Comentou Kiba

-Calem a boca – Rosnou Sasuke

Estavam empoleirados bem em cima do telhado, e perto o suficiente para ouvirem cada palavra.

-Sakura?

-O que é Hinata?

-Você gosta mesmo do Sasuke-kun?

-Ham...

-Pensou muito é porque tem coisa testuda! – Alfinetou Ino

-Fique quieta porquinha...

-Sakura? – Incentivou Tenten

-Eu realmente não sei, de verdade, mas eu sempre gostei dele, só que eu não sei como explicar isso pra vocês...

-Tente do início – Pediu July

-No começo eu o achava lindo e maravilhoso, alguém que poderia fazer qualquer coisa, uma pessoa que eu queria junto de mim, pra ficar sempre comigo, me inspirar...

-Ai ai..eu também queria... – Suspirou Maga

-_**Fica quieta ai...**_

-Sabia que você podia ajudar?

-_**No que?**_

-Bom, o Naruto quer ficar com a Sakura, o Sasuke quer a Hinata, o Shikamaru a Temari, com certeza o Neji gosta da Tenten, e o Kiba ta abanando o rabo pra Ino...

-_**O QUEEEEE??? Da onde você tirou isso?**_

-Ouvi eles falando...

-_**Sabe que é uma idéia...Mas e os outros?**_

-O único que falta é o Lee...e ele queria você, mas não acho que o Kakashi concordaria...

-_**Kakashi-sensei... **_– Pensou ela suspirando

-Eu acho, que você está falando de um amigo Sakura – Começou Temari

-Você não sentia coisas diferentes por ele? – Perguntou Tenten

-Diferente como? – Sakura perguntou confusa

-Tipo, seus joelhos tremiam? Suas pernas ficavam bambas?

-Bom..não...

-Você ficava sem graça perto dele? Sem saber o que falar? – Hinata corou ao perguntar

-Não... ei, mas essa é você com o Naruto Hinata! – Sakura emendou rapidamente

-Eu e a Hina-chan? Como assim? – Naruto perguntou de cima do telhado

-Cale a boca e escute dobe – Sasuke rosnou

-Eu e o Naruto-kun? Não...

-Lógico que sim, você ficava super corada quando ficava perto dele, e até desmaiava! – Concluiu Tenten

-Mas eu considero o Naruto-kun como meu amigo...eu acho que eu sentia como a Sakura, alguém para admirar e inspirar...

-Nossa, então vocês não gostam deles? – July perguntou surpresa

-Ei July, como opinião mais nova, de quem você acha que nós gostamos? – Temari alfinetou

-Ahhh...não sei!!!!!

-Ah conta pra gente July! – Pediu Sakura

-Ta bem então... 1° a Sakura... bom, no começo eu achava que ela gostava do Sasuke, mas daí eu percebi que ela tava dando muita atenção pro Naruto-kun... não tava brigando com ele... e tava censurando mais o Sasuke então, eu acho que a Sakura começou a gostar do Naruto...

-Eiii!!! – Começou a protestar Sakura

-Não interrompa, isso é quase como uma iniciação, critique depois – Mandou Temari

-2°, a Ino, eu não conheço quase nada de você, mas pelo que eu observei nesse pouco tempo eu tenho alguma suspeitas...

-Quais? – Ino perguntou curiosa

-Você sempre brigava com o Shikamaru, mas eram brigas infantis, alguma coisa de quando vocês eram crianças eu acho, mas daí eu vi aquele tal de Kiba, e como você olhava pra ele...

-Ahhh – Exclamou ela ao cobrir o rosto com as mãos

-Kiba ta podendo em – Comentou Naruto

-Não sei o que você está falando, vai ter que agüentar a Sakura – Comentou Neji emburrado

-Hyuuga vai acabar com as traças – Sasuke comentou

-Olha quem fala – Rebateu ele

-Fiquem quietos vocês, isso é tão problemático...

-Em 3° Hinata... você é outra que eu quase não conheço, mas o mínimo que eu ouvi e percebi já basta para concluir alguma coisa, você deve gostar do Sasuke

Hinata corou violentamente e lançou um olhar culpado a Sakura, que lhe retribuiu com uma piscadela.

-A MINHA prima gostando do bastardo Uchiha?? – Neji reclamou furioso

-Eu não estou com as traças Hyuuga... (KKKKKKKKK)

As garotas estavam rindo entre si, agora só faltava Tenten e Temari

-Bom, em 4°, Tenten.... você eu até que conheço bem, e eu digo com certeza que você gosta do Neji, e que ele gosta de você...

-July!! – Tenten reclamou escandalizada

-Ora, vocês também não acham? – Perguntou para as outras, e todas concordaram

-Neji-niisan tem uma ótima opinião sobre você – Comentou Hinata feliz

-Sério? – Tenten pergunta esperançosa

-Claro que é, você nunca percebeu que ele fica totalmente sem jeito perto de você? – Hinata perguntou surpresa

-Eu juro que eu te mato Hinata-sama.... – Ameaçou Neji

-Você não vai encostar nenhum dedo na Hinata-chan – Disse Sasuke ao encara-lo

-Hinata-chan?? – Então você gosta mesmo dela teme? – Naruto perguntou divertido

-Vai cuidar da Sakura vai dobe....

-Agora... a última, Temari... você é a que eu menos conheço, mas por tudo que eu ouvi aqui, na vila e o que eu deduzo...eu tenho certeza que eu sei de quem você gosta! – Juh exclamou triunfante

-E de quem seria? – Temari perguntou divertida

-Do Shikamaru

Temari ofegou e começou a tossir descontroladamente, ficando rapidamente vermelha.

-Co...como você descobriu isso? Sabe ler pensamentos?

-Isso foi uma confissão Temari? – Sakura perguntou astutamente

-Claro, do mesmo jeito que você estava usando uma roupa laranja – Alfinetou Temari

-A Temari..gosta de mim? – Shikamaru perguntava atônito

-Aeww Shikamaru! – Cumprimentou Kiba ao dar um tapa em suas costas

-Mas...acho que faltou alguém – Começou Temari meio mordida

-Quem? – Juh perguntou confusa

-Você é claro – Esclareceu a kunoichi da areia

-E...Eu?

-Fudeu! – Maga afirmou rindo

-_**Fudeu mesmo...**_ – Respondeu Juh apavorada

-Bom garotas, reuniãozinha nessa canto aqui! – Intimou Temari ao apontar um canto meio afastado.

July afundou um pouco onde estava, e tentou ouvir o que elas estavam falando, mas ela não conseguia pegar nenhuma palavra sequer.

-_**Maaaaga?**_ – Perguntou gentilmente

-Que é que você quer? – Perguntou cansada

-_**Porque é que eu tenho que querer alguma coisa?**_

-Porque sempre que você fala assim você pede...

-_**Ok, ok, o que é que elas estão falando?**_

-E eu lá sei?

-_**Você é que ta vendo, não eu...**_

-Você é que ta ai não eu...

-_**Hump **_– Resmungaram em uníssono

Enquanto as garotas se reuniram num canto para discutir sobre July os garotos perceberam alguém se aproximar furtivamente do lugar onde elas estavam.

-Esse cheiro é familiar... – Comentou Kiba

-Mas quem viria aqui? Já estão todas ali! – Neji afirmou categoricamente

-Ero-sannin... – Naruto disse baixinho

-Quem é esse? – Lee perguntou

Então eles viram quem era, Jiraya estava agachado sobre alguns arbustos, olhando para o outro lado, nem tinha percebido as garotas ali e muito menos eles em cima do telhado.

-Que problemático – Comentou Shikamaru

-Ham, ham... vão me deixar aqui na expectativa? – Juh perguntou

-Ahhh, não, claro que não July-chan – Disse Temari com um sorriso diferente

-E então?

-É agora!!! Elas vão dizer que ela gosta de mim!!!!! O Fogo da Juventude vai triunfar! – Lee disse ao começar o discurso

-Fique quieto baka, elas vão perceber – Mandou Sasuke

-Chegamos a uma conclusão divertida July-san – Disse Ino sorrindo também

-E é bem interessante – Comentou Sakura

-Pra não dizer estranha... – Falou Tenten

-Fique quieta Tenten, você gosta do Neji! – Alfinetou Temari

-Do mesmo jeito que você ama o Shikamaru – Rebateu a morena

-Vamos parar garotas? – Sakura perguntou entediada

-Por favor, não briguem ... – Tentou Hinata

-Sakura, você não tem moral pra falar de ninguém, você ta a fim do Naruto! – Afirmou Ino divertida

-É, mas o mínimo que pode acontecer é ter que comer ramem, não abanar o rabo Ino – Sakura comentou maliciosamente

-Garotas, por favor! – Repetiu Hinata

-Ei, a Hinata gosta da pedra de gelo egocêntrica do Sasuke, também não pode falar nada – Afirmou Tenten

-Então deixem pra mim... PAREM COM ISSO! – Berrou Juh ao ver que Ino ia rebater

-Nossa, ela berra mais alto que o Lee falando do Fogo da Juventude – Comentou Kiba ao olhar para o moreno que continuava seu discurso.

-Mas July-chan, de nós você é a única que não pode dizer nem uma vírgula – Temari comentou se preparando para jogar a bomba

-Eu? Porque não? – Juh perguntou confusa

-Porque você é quem tem o gosto mais duvidoso de uma das partes... – Sakura comentou com um sorriso maior ainda

-Uma das partes?? De quantos essa garota gosta? – Kiba perguntou abobado

-Em? – Lee perguntou curioso

-Parece que você tem concorrência Lee – Neji comentou divertido

-Não tem importância, vencerei todos com o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!!

-Calem a boca seus idiotas! – Ameaçou Sasuke

-Ei teme, você ta ficando fofoqueiro... – Disse Naruto rindo ao ver a cara de Sasuke

-Como assim meninas? – Juh perguntou apreensiva

-Bom, nos concordamos que o Neji e o Sasuke são um pouco distantes e frios, que o Kiba é meio que um cachorro selvagem, o Naruto come muito ramem e usa laranja de mais, e o Shikamaru é um preguiçoso – Enumerou Temari – Mas concordamos também que ELE não é lá essas coisas...

-Vocês estão falando de quem exatamente? – Juh perguntou confusa

-Do Lee...

Todos ficaram em silêncio, podia-se ouvir os grilos ao longe, e a água caindo nas termas.

-Mas o Lee-san não é tão ruim assim, ele é muito legal! – Reclamou July indignada

-Não é tão ruim?? – Comentou Ino

-Vamos enumerar, ele tem uma sobrancelha gigante, cabelo tijelinha, usa verde demais, roupa colada demais, fala o tempo todo do fogo da juventude e não sabe usar jutsus! – Disse Temari

-Mas ele é o melhor em Taijutsu, é super sincero, ajuda todo mundo e sempre da o melhor de si – Rebateu Juh

-E você gosta dele! -Tenten afirmou

-De certo modo...

Lee estava estático em cima do telhado, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

-Lee, não fica assim, nos arranjamos uma namorada pra você – Prometeu Kiba

-A July-chan... – Começou ele

-É, eu sei, ela é... – Ia dizendo Kiba

-Minha melhor amiga!!! Isso July-chan!! Confie sempre no FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!!!! – Berrou ele ao pular do telhado e sair gritando pela rua

-O que é que foi isso? – Sasuke perguntou

-Um ataque de "O fogo da juventude é o melhor" informou Neji entediado

-Mas, vamos a outra parte agora July-chan... – Temari começou maliciosamente

-Pressinto cagada¹... – Informou Maga

-_**Eu também...**_ – Confirmou Juh

Nesse momento Kakashi apareceu no telhado, e se sentou ao lado dos meninos, de costas para as termas, e começou a dar um sermão neles por estarem espiando as garotas, coisas que só um pervertido fari.....etc e tal...

-Juh, pressinto uma cagada maior ainda... – Maga enfatizou, mas dessa vez Juh não respondeu

-Não está interessada em saber como chegamos a essa outra parte? – Ino perguntou curiosa

-Claro, apesar que eu não sei de quem vocês estão falando...

-Bom, Sakura foi a nossa melhor informante, e depois dela a Tenten, em seguida usamos a inteligência da Hinata, as fofocas da Ino e a minha capacidade de juntar os fatos...

-Vai dar um ótimo par com o Shikamaru – Juh comentou rindo

-Ria enquanto pode July-chan – Ino disse feliz

-É tão grave assim? – Juh perguntou nervosa

-Bom, não é grave July-san, é só... diferente – Informou Hinata

-Então, quem é a grande paixão da minha vida? – Perguntou tirando sarro – Por qual shinobi eu daria a minha vida e faria as coisas mais pervertidas possíveis? – Perguntou ainda brincando.

Em cima do telhado os garotos estavam sendo pegos pela orelha por Kakashi e alguns pela gola da camisa por seus bushins quando Temari soltou o nome.

-Você ama um professor, o seu grande amor é o Kakashi-sensei! – Afirmou ela para uma Juh pálida.

E nesse momento Kakashi se virou juntamente com os garotos, olhando para baixo.

-Alguém me chamou? – Perguntou ele em alto e bom som

Tudo foi muito rápido, em um segundo os garotos estavam presos, e no outro tentavam se soltar loucamente, o que fez com que o telhado cedesse e os fizessem cair na água.

As garotas enrolaram melhor suas toalhas e saíram correndo porta afora, sendo seguidas pelos garotos, que seguiam o pervertido do Jiraya-sama; só Juh tinha ficado, talvez fosse o choque de ver o telhado caindo com vários garotos juntos, ou o fato de não ter visto muita coisa que a apavora-se.

Kakashi havia mergulhado, esperando que o terremoto passasse sobre sua cabeça, e agora distinguia um belo par de pernas submersas, e pensou apenas um segundo antes de submergir ao lado da mulher, afinal, era solteiro mesmo...

Quando submergiu foi bem ao lado da Juh, ela não notou de imediato, só quando a água balançou com a aproximação dele.

-Kakashi! – Exclamou Juh espantada

Kakashi gostou do uso de seu nome sem o adicional sensei, e se deixou admirar a aluna, gravando na memória todos os detalhes.

-Me desculpe July, mas eu – Começou ele, mas acabou escorregando ao se aproximar e por fim tocando em uma parte....nada decente

-AHHHHH KAKASHI SEU PERVERTIDO! – Berrou ela ao desferir um poderoso tapa, que arrancou a máscara do sensei.

Juh ficou parada admirando o rosto perfeito e lindo dele, e ele a encarava com um brilho intenso no olhar.

-Da pra tirar a maldita cabeça da frente????? Eu também QUERO VER!!!!

-_**Esse é o melhor momento da minha vida, não estrague...**_

-Ótimo então, eu vou correndo no quarto da sua mãe falar que você foi engolida pelo PC, daí ela manda exorcizar ele e joga o PC fora...

-_**Ta bom... **_– Reclamou infeliz

E com o minúsculo movimento que ela fez para o lado Maga teve uma visão do rosto de Kakashi antes que ele pegasse a aluna em seus braços e a beijasse.

O beijo não durou muito, mas foi o suficiente para que ambos ficassem ofegantes, então Juh percebeu a realidade, e saiu correndo dali, usando somente a toalha; ao correr pra fora tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu no chão de terra, ficando toda suja.

-Quer ajuda? – Kakashi ofereceu gentilmente ao aparecer ao seu lado

-Não obrigada – Recusou ao se levantar

-Acho que seria melhor voltar lá pra dentro e tomar um banho no vestiário – Recomendou Kakashi – É a segunda porta a esquerda – Indicou

Ela foi andando calmamente, como se tivesse sido sedada, só conseguia pensar no gosto de Kakashi, e de sua boca se movendo sobre a sua, tanto que nem viu a porta em que entrou.

Mas ela não ligou, porque logo estava frente a frente com Sabaku no Gaara e Inuzuka Kiba, ambos nus, tomando banho.

Ela ficou alguns minutos de boca aberta, admirando o físico dos dois personagens que ela achava mais gostosos depois de Kakashi.

-_**Maga...você ta vendo isso??**_

-Claro, já tirei até foto e....

A voz dela foi morrendo, e Juh se assustou.

-_**Maga! Que é que aconteceu?**_

-Sasuke...

-_**Que é que tem?**_

-Pelado...

-_**Onde?**_

-Tomando banho...

-_**Lógico né, mas onde?**_

-Passando o sabonete pelo corpo...

-_**Vê se não alaga meu teclado babando viu...**_

Mas Maga não respondeu mais, deixando Juh olhar a outra paisagem enquanto ela babava vendo seu sonho de consumo depois do Itachi. (Eu AMO Uchihas)

Mas Gaara pressentiu alguma coisa, e se virou para olhar. Seus olhos se encheram de fúria ao ver a garota toda suja o olhando descaradamente, e sem pensar em nada mandou a areia lhe atacar.

Juh desviou com certa facilidade no começo, mas logo se pôs a pedir socorro, vendo que não se esquivava mais com a mesma velocidade.

-MAGAA socorro!!!!!!!

Mas Maga estava ocupada em devorar Sasuke com o olhar e nem ouviu o pedido.

-ALGUÉM...SOCORROOOO!!!! ME AJUDEM!!!!!! HELP ME!!!

Quando Gaara se preparava para usar o Sabaku kyiu Lee apareceu e fez igual a Gai-sensei no Exame Chunnin, barrando a areia e salvando July, logo depois Naruto entrou correndo ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke saiu do boxe que estava usando.

-Que confusão é essa? – Pergunta carrancudo

-Ora teme, é que...que... – Tentou continuar ficando vermelho

-O que foi dobe?

-Você está só de toalha teme! – Concluiu ao ficar mais vermelho ainda

Sasuke cora um pouco, e depois analisa a cena, entendendo tudo rapidamente.

-Porque entrou aqui? – Pergunta friamente

-Eu me perdi, daí ele me atacou com areia...e o Lee-san me salvou – Explicou Juh

-Gaara-sama, não devia atacar as pessoas assim – Lee repreendeu cautelosamente

-Ataco qualquer um que me espie nu...

Foi ai que Lee percebeu que o ruivo se encontrava pelado, e virou Juh rapidamente para seu peito enquanto corava.

-E porque vocês estão tomando banho? – Pergunta para Sasuke e Kiba

-A Tenten nos jogou um gambá em cima – Explicou Kiba com raiva

-Um gambá?? Aahahahh! Como é que eu não vi? – Naruto perguntou curioso

-Você estava correndo atrás da Sakura...

-Lee-san... eu quero sair daqui – Disse Juh com uma imitação perfeita de constrangimento

-Claro July-chan, esse lugar não é pra você...cheio de garotos sem roupas...com os corpos a mostra...totalmente nus – Ia enumerando Lee ao conduzi-la para o vestiário feminino

-Obrigada Lee-san, mas acho que já entendi – Cortou ela ao chegar a porta

-Não tem de que July-chan, o FOGO DA JUVENTUDE que existe em mim sempre irá te proteger!!!!! – Concluiu ao faze pose de Nice Guy

-Claro Lee-san!!! – Disse contente ao fazer a mesma pose

Juh entrou no vestiário, e quase colidiu com uma garota que corria de um lado para o outro.

-Que é que aconteceu? – Juh perguntou preocupada

-O Naruto pediu ela em namoro – Respondeu Temari com um sorriso sádico

-Serio Sakura-san?? – Hinata perguntou surpresa

-Porque é que vocês acham que ela está correndo de um lado para o outro? – Ino perguntou enquanto colocava suas roupas

-Vai saber né...

-Mas porque vocês estão aqui? Eu vi vocês correrem para fora! – Juh perguntou curiosa

-Ahhh, nos corremos mesmo, aquele sannin tarado estava atrás da gente, daí o Kiba-kun, o Shikamaru e o Sasuke desviaram ele do caminho, mas continuaram a correr atrás da gente – começou Ino

-Daí eu vi um gambá parado ali no meio das arvores e joguei em cima deles, acho que eles não gostaram, começaram a gritar enquanto corríamos, e quando vimos que não havia mais ninguém voltamos pegar nossas coisas – concluiu Tenten

-Mas o que aconteceu com você July-chan? - Hinata perguntou timidamente

-Ahh, eu? Nada demais – Respondeu sem nenhuma convicção

Ela se sentou em um banco e ficou olhando para o nada, suspirando de vez em quando, tanto que nem viu a garotas se aproximarem para cochicharem.

-Vocês viram que o Kakashi-sensei estava lá não viram? – Sakura perguntou astutamente

-Claro, ele respondeu quando eu falei o nome dele, mas eu não vi ele correndo junto com os garotos – Temari informou

-É que ele não correu, na verdade, ele mergulhou nas termas, e ficou por lá até a hora em que nós corremos – Hinata informou corando

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ino perguntou maliciosamente

-Acho que a July-san não deixaria nada acontecer – Começou Tenten – Pelo menos nada que ela não quisesse.

Todas olharam para garota, ela estava com o olhar perdido, abraçando-se com os pés em cima do banco, e com uma toalha toda suja de terra envolvendo seu corpo.

-July...o que foi que aconteceu depois que todo mundo correu? – Temari perguntou gentilmente

Juh a olhou espantada, nem tinha percebido que elas ainda estavam ali, mas elas queriam saber, e não aceitariam uma mentira como resposta.

-_**Que é que você acha Maga?**_ – Perguntou em pensamento

-Que você não mente tão bem assim...

-_**Ótimo..**_ – Concluiu vencida

-Ahh, não foi muita coisa meninas, mas vocês vão ter que me desculpar Hinata, Ino, e Temari-san – Começou ela abaixando a cabeça envergonhada

-Porque se desculpar conosco? – Hinata perguntou

-Porque eu acabei parando sem querer no vestiário masculino...

-Kami-sama...o que foi que você VIU? – Ino perguntou curiosíssima

-Bom, primeiro eu vi o seu irmão Temari...ele estava tomando banho sossegado...totalmente nu...e no boxe perto dele estava o Kiba....também totalmente nu... – Contou ela se preparando para morrer

-Você viu o meu irmão nu e continua viva? – Temari perguntou incrédula

-O Kiba é bem grande July-san?? – Ino perguntou com os olhos brilhando

-O que é que vocês tem na cabeça gente?? – Juh perguntou confusa

-Bom, uma vez uma empregada surpreendeu o Gaara sem camisa e ela morreu alguns minutos depois – Temari comentou sem se importar

-Bom, eu queria saber...sabe...o que eu teria pela frente... – Ino contou ficando vermelha

-Ei! Mas isso não explica as desculpas para Hinata – Tenten as lembrou

-É que quando o Gaara tava tentando me matar com a areia o Lee apareceu e me salvou, daí apareceu o Naruto correndo, e o Sasuke saiu só de toalha...e ficou bem na minha frente... – Terminou olhando culpada para Hinata

-Ora, Sasuke-kun tem um corpo muito bonito – Hinata comentou corando

-E daí o que aconteceu? - Sakura perguntou interessada

-Daí o Lee me trouxe até a porta, porque senão eu ia me perder de novo

-Você viu o Kiba e o Gaara pelados, ainda esta viva pra contar, e ainda por cima o Sasuke só de toalha e esta se lamentando? – Temari perguntou incrédula

-Bom... eu não estou me lamentando tannnnto assim – Afirmou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Elas terminaram de se trocar enquanto July tomava seu banho, e depois foram todas para suas casas, mas no caminho para casa de July Tenten não conseguiria ficar quieta.

-Conta July, o que mais aconteceu? – Perguntou astutamente

-Mas eu já contei tudo! – Juh reclamou indignada

-Tudo não, onde é que está a parte em que alguém te falava dos vestiários? Porque nenhuma de nós te falou que eles existiam... – Tenten contou triunfante

-Ok, ok, mas não conte para elas – Juh pediu

-Claro, pode me falar, eu sou sua amiga! – Tenten prometeu

-Quando o Kakashi mergulhou nas termas ele submergiu do meu lado, daí ele encostou em mim sem querer, e eu dei um tapa nele...a máscara caiu – Contou ela para uma Tenten perplexa

-Você viu...o rosto...do Kakashi-sensei???

-Sim...daí ele ficou me olhando...e depois.... ele me beijou...daí eu sai correndo e acabei caindo... ele me ajudou a levantar e falou o caminho para eu tomar um banho, mas eu não prestei atenção em mais nada... – Contou se sentindo culpada

-Você beijou....BEIJOU!... o Kakashi-sensei?? – Tenten ainda perguntava depois de vários minutos.

-Sim, Tenten, eu beijei ele – Respondeu ela pela milésima vez enquanto arrumava uma cama para a amiga

Elas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e quando Juh estava quase dormindo Tenten recomeçou com a ladainha...

-Você beijou o Kakashi-sensei...

-NÃO ME FAÇA IR AI TE BATER TENTEN! – Ameaçou ela

-Ta bom, ta bom, só estava checando – Disse ao se arrumar melhor entre as cobertas.

-Sorte sua – Juh intimou antes de cair no sono.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ KYAHHHHHH aposta alterada!!!!! Kkkkk se eu terminar essa fic antes do dia 07/12/08 eh a Juh (beta) que se ferra!!!!!! E eu terminarei antes desse dia... hmuhamahuamuhauahu

Provavelmente no meio da semana será postado o ultimo capitulo da fic, portanto se alguém ainda está se dando o trabalho de acompanhar isso aqui...é realmente o fim...graças a Kami-sama...

_**Pressinto cagada¹...**_ = É minha mais recente aquisição de vocabulário... e sai direto na sala de aula... Geralmente nas horas certas...+ tem suas exceções...

Façam uma ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews!!


	9. Cap 8: Briga no telhado e o Fim

_**8° Capítulo: Briga no telhado e o Fim**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua..

_**N/A:**_ _**Tudo que estiver em itálico/negrito são pensamentos**__, _e com ( ) são comentários meus.

_Ooo000ooOOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooO_ = quebra de espaço/tempo

* * *

No dia seguinte Juh acordou bem cedo, arrumou os cobertores em cima de Ten-ten e se arrumou, comeu alguma coisa e rabiscou um bilhete para a amiga.

Foi caminhando apressada para biblioteca, afinal, seu horário não era nunca o esperado, talvez até Kakashi já tivesse chegado; ao pensar no sensei seu estomago revirou, cheio de borboletas dançando, porque o sensei lhe causava aquilo, afinal, eram só professor e aluno; mas professores não beijavam seus alunos...

-July-channnnn!!!!! – Gritava Sakura de longe

-Ohayo Sakura-chan! – Cumprimentou ela ao chegar a uma distância aceitável

-Hoje somos só nos duas! – Afirmou ela feliz

-Como assim? E o Kakashi-sensei, o Naruto-kun e o Sasuke?? – Perguntou confusa

-Kakashi os levou para alguma missão chata, pelo menos era o que dizia o bilhete que ele deixou na minha casa – Contou ela ao tirar um papel da bolsa com a assinatura de Kakashi

-Ótimo, mais papel pra nós olharmos – Juh resmungou inconformada

-Quem sabe nós terminamos rápido sem eles – Sakura perguntou pensativa

-Bom, vamos começar logo então – Juh disse enquanto a puxava para dentro da biblioteca.

Na área de treinamento...

-Não acredito que shinobis como vocês estavam espionando suas colegas de equipe – Kakashi tentava ralhar com os alunos

-Mas Kakashi-sensei!!! – Naruto reclamava

-Vocês deveriam estar descansando, e não as seguindo, o que foi que aprenderam de importante com essa espionagem? – Kakashi perguntou esperando uma resposta negativa

-Bom...eu aprendi que....que....a SAKURA-CHAN GOSTA DE MIM DATTEBAYO! – Naruto gritava feliz enquanto pulava pelo campo

-Sasuke? – Kakashi perguntou esperando nenhuma resposta

-Eu aprendi que as garotas nos adoram... e a Hinata-chan me ama – Sasuke contou calmamente e com aquela pose de "eu sou o ser mais foda do mundo"

-E você Kakashi-sensei, o que aprendeu mergulhando nas termas e vendo as pernas da July? –Sasuke perguntou astutamente.

Kakashi não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para o lado e chamou Naruto

-Naruto! Vá para o lado norte treinar, mas não se afaste muito, eu e Sasuke ficaremos por aqui! – Mandou o sensei.

Depois que Naruto já havia sumido entre as árvores o sensei gritou para que ambos ouvissem.

-COMEÇEM!!

-CHIDORIIIIIII – Gritou Sasuke

-RASENGANNNNN – Gritou Naruto do outro lado

_Ooo000ooOOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooO_

-Mas que droga, porque é que tem tantos livros românticos no meio das informações? – July reclamava ao separar o décimo livro

-Tá na cara, Kakashi-sensei deve ter separado, ele adora esses tipos de livro – Sakura comentou enquanto se pendurava em uma escada tentando alcançar mais pergaminhos.

-Quer ajuda? – July ofereceu ao ver a escada oscilar um pouco

-Não precisa não, você e escadas não se dão muito bem não é? – Disse ela rindo

Assim que começaram a pesquisa July usou a escada para pegar um livro no meio da prateleira, mas acabou indo de cara no chão várias vezes, e agora ela olhava de baixo para Sakura, que estava pendurada a uns três metros de altura, se balançando na escada.

-Qual era o título mesmo July? – Sakura perguntou confusa com os nomes

-Metodologias de treino – Leu July em uma pequena lista

-Ótimo, está bem mais pra lá – comentou Sakura – Talvez se eu jogar o corpo um pouco mais...

Ela jogou um pouco o corpo, e ao fazer isso a escala oscilou totalmente, ela bateu de encontro a estante enquanto a escada se afastava cada vez mais, indo direto ao chão, Sakura se segurou nas prateleiras e as trouxe junto com sigo enquanto caia por cima da escada. A prateleira tombou sobre ela, e bateu na outra, que bateu nas outras e assim por diante, derrubando várias prateleiras.

-Sakuraaa!!!!!!!!!!! Cadê você?????????? – Juh gritava desesperada enquanto jogava os livros para todos os lados.

Depois de jogar metade dos livros encontrou Sakura caída sobre a escada, estava inconsciente, e havia um pequeno filete de sangue escorrendo de sua boca.

-Sakura-sannn fala comigo por favorrr!!!!! – Juh pedia ao chacoalha-la

-Oi July... – Respondeu ela ao abrir os olhos e os fechar logo depois.

July a pegou no colo e correu até o hospital, onde Sakura entrou direto na emergência.

_Ooo000ooOOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooO_

-MUITO BEM, DESCANSEM!!!! – Mandou Kakashi ao terminar o treino com Sasuke

Naruto demorou alguns segundos para voltar, mas quando voltou estava com uma cara feliz, diferente de Sasuke, que estava sentado no chão, arfando.

-O treino o ajudou Naruto? – Kakashi perguntou

-Claro Kakashi-sensei!! Aperfeiçoei meu jutsu supremo! – Informou se inflando de orgulho

-Jutsu...supremo... – Sasuke murmurou pensativo

-E podemos ver Naruto? – Kakashi perguntou gentilmente

-Claroo dattebayo!

Naruto se concentrou, e fez alguns selos com as mãos, sendo envolvido por uma nuvem de fumaça, e do meio dela surgiram três siluetas, e todas estavam nuas...NUAS??

-Naruto..o que é isso? – Sasuke perguntou escandalizado e com um sangramento nasal

-Ora, é o aperfeiçoamento do Sexy no jutsu! – respondeu uma garota loira, extremamente linda e maravilhosa.

-Faça alguma coisa Kakashi! – Sasuke meio que mandou

Mas Kakashi se encontrava completamente extasiado com a cena, e segurava um pequeno sangramento nasal.

-Porque Sasuke? Deixe o Naruto brincar um pouco

-Mas isso é... é...HENTAI!

-Sasu-chan está envergonhado? –Perguntou a segunda silueta

De trás de Naruto surgiu uma cópia de Hyuuga Hinata, totalmente envolta em fumaça, e logo depois uma de July, que a fumaça cobrindo só os seios e um pouco abaixo da cintura.

-Kakashi-sensei... vamos treinar? – Perguntou July

-NARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Kakashi agora quase nadando em sangue

-Sim sensei? – July perguntou com uma voz extremamente sexy

Kakashi voou para a "Naruta" e lhe deu um soco bem no meio da cara.

-Isso dói Kakashi-sensei! – Reclamou o loiro ao cancelar o jutsu

-Isso foi por você expor o corpo de suas companheiras, mesmo que não seja o corpo real delas!

-Como assim não é o corpo real? Não era para o Naruto conseguir uma copia perfeita, como você sabe que não é real? – Sasuke perguntava rapidamente, fuzilando o sensei com o olhar.

-Bom ....É que a July tem uma mancha na perna esquerda sabe...

-Hum..e como é que o senhor sabe que a July-chan tem uma mancha na perna? – Naruto perguntou inocentemente

-Ora, porque eu ouvi ela falando para a Sakura – Informou o sensei sem convencer ninguém. – Bom, vamos voltar agora, não é justo deixa-las fazer todo trabalho sozinhas.

Eles pegaram suas armas e foram andando calmamente até a biblioteca, mas no caminho foram interceptados por Shizune.

-Kakashi-sensei, a Godaime mandou que fosse imediatamente ao hospital junto com seus alunos – Informou ela

-Claro Shizune-san, vou apenas pegar Sakura e July e iremos...

-Não Kakashi-san, tem que levar somente os dois, a Godaime vai explicar, tenho que ir agora – Disse ao se despedir

Os três se entreolharam e correram até o hospital, onde a Quinta os esperava.

-Godaime? Shizune-san disse que exigia nossa presença

-Sim Kakashi, tenho que lhe informar que a kunoichi que estava sobre sua responsabilidade sofreu um acidente e se encontra na enfermaria, e gostaria de saber onde é que o senhor estava quando o acidente aconteceu? – Perguntou a Godaime ao fuzila-lo com o olhar

-O que aconteceu com a July? – Kakashi perguntou preocupado

-Porque seus pensamentos correram rapidamente para a kunoichi nova enquanto você é responsável por DUAS kunoichis? Onde está sua consideração por Haruno Sakura? – Perguntou a Godaime escandalizada

-Mas Tsunade-sama, July é muito mais propensa a acidentes do que Sakura, ela é uma kunochi muito habilidosa para sofrer acidentes dentro de uma biblioteca!

-Mas ela sofreu, ela caiu de uma altura de três metros, e as prateleiras caíram por cima dela, ela fraturou as costelas e se encontra em recuperação – Informou a Godaime – Sua missão é ir até a biblioteca, e pegar todo material de pesquisa que estavam usando, a partir de hoje usarão uma sala na academia ninja, levem tudo para lá o mais rápido possível – Mandou a Hokage

-Hai Tsunade-sama – Responderam os três.

_Ooo000ooOOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooOoo000ooOOoo000ooO_

-Mas que droga, tudo ficou misturado – Reclamava Naruto

-Mas ficou uma pilha meio separada – Apontou Sasuke

Ele recolheu os livros, mas alguns caíram abertos no chão, quando ele se abaixou para pegá-los seus olhos se turvaram, havia seu nome naquele livro, na verdade não o seu, mas Uchiha.

Sasuke escondeu os livros em sua bolsa e voltou a recolher os outros.

Passaram o dia todo apenas recolhendo os livros que estavam usando e organizando os outros nas prateleiras, por um ponto até havia sido bom os livros se misturarem, acharam mais um monte de pergaminhos que estavam escondidos em outras prateleiras.

Kakashi se despediu deles ao final do dia, mandando que fossem diretamente para casa e passassem no hospital pela manhã.

-Com licença – Disse ele ao bater na porta e abri-la

-Entre – Uma voz respondeu de longe

Kakashi entrou na enfermaria e se dirigiu a última cama, que ficava ao lado da janela, e onde haviam duas garotas; uma de cabelos rosa estava adormecida, e uma de cabelos pretos de costas para a porta.

-Ela está bem? – Perguntou o sensei ao se postar nos pés da cama

-Sim, a Godaime é muito boa em jutsus médicos, amanhã a tarde ela já pode ir pra casa – Informou July olhando diretamente para a amiga

-Não devia ter levado aqueles dois para treinar...

-Vocês não estavam em alguma missão chata? – July perguntou ao olhar pela primeira vez para ele

-Não, isso foi o que informei, mas levei os dois para treinarem um pouco; homens tendem a ficar irritados se não treinam por algum tempo.

-E garotas tendem a se machucar – Revidou ela voltando o olhar para Sakura

-Você está com raiva de mim? July?

Ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas arrumou as cobertas sobre a amiga e se retirou do quarto, caminhando até o lado de fora do prédio, e sendo seguida de perto por Kakashi.

-Porque fez aquilo? – Perguntou inquisidoramente

-Aquilo o que? – Kakashi perguntou confuso

-Nossa... nem pra lembrar o que fez ele presta – Comentou Maga

-_**Cale a boca, isso é muito importante!**_

-Ok, ok – Resmungou ela de volta – Mas se apresse, você não está pensando em como sair daí!

-_**Bom, as coisas começaram a ficar interessantes**_ – Comentou ela maliciosamente

-Hentai...

-_**Não sou você!**_

-Graças a Deus...

-Porque me beijou?

-Ahh, isso?

-Como assim isso? Você ME BEIJOU! – Afirmou ela com raiva

-Bom, posso te dar três motivos para isso – Comentou como se falasse do tempo

-Então comece – Mandou ela

-Como quiser, 1°: Eu poderia ter batido a cabeça, 2°: Eu poderia ter te confundido com outra pessoa, 3°: Eu poderia me sentir atraído por você.

-Kami-sama – Foi o único comentário de Maga

Eles ficaram olhando um para o outro por um tempo indeterminado quando começa aquela maldita musiquinha de parque e o episódio acaba (Esse é o ULTIMO episódio, que emoçãooooo) Maga deu play no outro rapidamente, e viu a mesma cena novamente.

-Então comece – Mandou ela

-Como quiser, 1°: Eu poderia ter batido a cabeça, 2°: Eu poderia ter te confundido com outra pessoa, 3°: Eu poderia me sentir atraído por você.

O silencio ainda prevalecia, sendo seguido de grilinhos ao fundo...

-Quer saber qual foi o que eu escolhi? – Kakashi perguntou gentilmente

Juh apenas balançou a cabeça e se preparou para o balde de água fria.

-Eu me sinto atraído por você mesmo sendo apenas uma garota...

-Ehh Juh, o Kakashi é muito velho pra você – comentou Maga

_**-Mas eu ainda tenho o Lee!**_

-O Kakashi é velho demais e o Lee gosta da Sakura...Sobrou... – Maga respondeu sarcasticamente (Valeu Pedrooo)

-_**Baka!**_

-Se sente atraído... por mim? – Juh perguntou abobalhada

-Sim July, desde que fui indicado como seu sensei

Ele se aproximou mais da aluna e segurou seu rosto entre a mão, trazendo-o para perto enquanto com a outra mão abaixava sua máscara, dando a July uma visão perfeita de seu rosto antes de beija-la profundamente.

Do outro lado da cidade, mais precisamente no bairro Uchiha...

-Merdaaaaaaaaa!!!! – Gritava Sasuke enquanto descontava sua raiva em uma parede – Porque toda desgraça tem sempre que acontecer comigo? Porque aquele desgraçado não podia ter deixado mais ninguém vivo pra se ferrar junto comigo? – Dizia enquanto continuava a socar as outras paredes – Porque eu tinha que ser um maldito Uchiha? Com tantas famílias poderosas eu tinha que ser justo Uchiha? Aquele de quem todos querem o Sharingan, o poder, o controle, a beleza!! Drogaaaa – Berrou novamente ao se lembrar que a parede era reforçada e não iria ceder sobre seus golpes. (nunca fiz o Sasu falar tanto em uma fic !!!!!!!).

Sasuke olhou novamente para os livros que estavam jogados sobre sua cama e se enfiou no banheiro, se jogando embaixo da água gelada do chuveiro; afinal, tinha que estar com a mente livre para pensar.

Enquanto isso July e Sakura conversavam animadamente com Kakashi na enfermaria, fazendo planos para acelerar a pesquisa e terminar logo, e comemorando por Sakura poder ir logo para casa. Só quando já estava tarde é que uma enfermeira os expulsou do quarto, July estava tão cansada que dormiu na beirada da cama, e Kakashi a levou no colo até seu apartamento, passando parte da noite observando-a dormir.

_Manhã seguinte..._

-Ahhhh droga, eu estou atrasada!!! – Berrou Juh ao disparar da cama para o chuveiro; tomou uma ducha rápida, pôs uma roupa e saiu correndo enquanto comia algumas frutas, chegou rapidamente ao hospital, mas foi barrada no corredor por Sasuke.

-Oii Sasuke, veio ver a Sakura-san? – Perguntou toda animada

Sasuke a olhou friamente, mas do que de costume, mas Juh não ligou, e quando estava passando saltitante por ele foi pega de surpresa; Sasuke tinha segurado seu braço fortemente, tão forte que chegava a doer.

-Me solta Sasuke, qual é o seu problema? _**Magaaa ele surtou!!!**_

-Concordo plenamente, se prepara que o baque vai ser duro...

_**-Da pra ajudar ou tá difícil?**_

-Meu cérebro se encontra estuporado no momento...não consigo pensar em nada... – Disse se desculpando.

-O meu problema é você – Disse ele ao joga-la na parede

-O que é que deu em você? – Perguntou ela com raiva

-Em mim? Eu é que deveria perguntar isso, espiar não era o suficiente não é... tinha que se juntar a nós?

-Do que é que você está falando Sasuke? – Juh perguntou com mais raiva ainda (HELPP)

-Você está me espionando... reuniu informações sobre mim... e fez parecer que estava nos ajudando..você é uma péssima mentirosa baka

-Pare já com isso Uchiha Sasuke, ou não respondo por mim! – Disse ela ao se por em posição de luta

-Ora, mas você sabe meu nome inteiro...não posso falar o mesmo de você não é? – Perguntou ele quase gritando – Uma pobre garota desmemoriada, quanto custou se infiltrar entre nós? Ainda não sei como convenceu a Hokage e Kakashi disso

-Eu não sou nada disso – Dizia Juh chorando de raiva

-Ah é? Então me diga, não foi você que usou um genjutsu na Sakura para ela se ferir? Assim você poderia roubar os livros não é? Mas eles se misturaram! – Gritava ele

-Temeeeeeeeeeeeee – Gritou Naruto ao se aproximar rapidamente, mas não antes de July desferir um tapa no rosto do Uchiha.

-Sua maldita – Gritou ele enraivecido – Como ousa... eu poderia fazer você em pedaços agora mesmo... – Ameaçou ele ao ficar em posição de luta

-Paremmmm – Gritou Naruto ao entrar na frente de July

-Saia da frente dobe, ela é uma espia... e eu vou detê-la antes que cause mais mal

-A July-chan não é espiã Sasuke!

Enquanto os dois discutiam Juh correu para o quarto de Sakura, não conseguiria ficar mais nem um segundo ali sem fazer nada.

-O que aconteceu July-san? Eu ouvi os gritos no corredor! – Afirmou temerosa

Sakura já estava vestida, e se encontrava sentada em uma cadeira perto da porta, só esperando por July para leva-la a nova sala onde trabalhariam.

-O Sasuke enlouqueceu... me acusou... de um monte de coisa... – Contou entre soluços

Enquanto ela tentava contar a Sakura Naruto encarava Sasuke no corredor.

-Você é um bastardo Uchiha, você fez a July-chan chorar...

-Cale a boca dobe, você é só um perdedor...e só atrapalha!! – Afirmou Sasuke ao dar as costas para Naruto e se dirigir ao quarto de Sakura.

-Temeeeee - Gritou Naruto, fazendo Sasuke parar no meio do corredor – Eu quero lutar com você! Agora...

-Mas sou eu que quero lutar com você... e você nunca vai ganhar dobe...

Ambos se encararam, e em seguida passaram lentamente pela porta do quarto de Sakura e se dirigiram para as escadas. Sakura e July os seguiram lentamente, ocultando sua presença.

Subiram as escadas lentamente, ouvindo os pensamentos que ecoavam em suas cabeças, chegaram ao telhado e caminharam entre os lençóis brancos que estavam pendurados.

Ficaram se encarando, frente a frente; Sasuke já havia ativado o Sharingan.

-O que é engraçado? – Sasuke perguntou friamente ao ver a expressão de Naruto

-Não é engraçado, eu estou contente; por pensar que finalmente vou ganhar de você

-O que um perdedor como você está dizendo?

-Eu não serei um perdedor que só atrapalha para sempre...

-Teme... está muito convencido

-Você, sempre frio, está reclamando mais do que de costume! Nem parece você... será que está assustado Sasuke-kun?

-Venha logo dobe

-Vamos então Sasuke-chan

Ambos avançaram, tendo seu socos contidos ao mesmo tempo, Sasuke o chutou, e Naruto aproveitou para gira-lo pelo tornozelo; Sasuke girou suas mãos no chão e jogou Naruto para longe. Eles começaram a se socar, mas ambos se defendiam de todos os socos, Naruto dá um soco em Sasuke, e recebe outro de volta.

Eles param novamente de frente um para o outro, e Naruto usa o Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, e os inúmeros clones cercam Sasuke e o atacam ao mesmo tempo, mas Sasuke usa o Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu, e queima tudo em cima do telhado em uma imensa esfera de fogo, que Naruto elimina com o Rasengan enquanto Sasuke prepara o Chidori.

-CHIDORIIIIII

-Parem.... parem vocês dois... PAREMMMMMM – Sakura se desespera

-RASENGANNNNNN

Sakura corre para eles, ficando bem no meio do ataque.

-Drogaa – Sasuke reclama

-Não posso parar!! – Naruto se desespera

Mas assim que Sakura chega ao centro da luta Kakashi aparece e os pega pelos braços e os lança em direção as caixas d'água.

-O que estão fazendo em cima do hospital? Se é uma briga, exageraram um pouco, vocês dois.

Kakashi observa a cena, Sakura apavorada no mesmo lugar onde aconteceria o choque, July parada um pouco mais perto, de olhos arregalados, Naruto apoiado na caixa d'água, de onde escorria um pequeno filete de água, e Sasuke ao lado de uma caixa com um grande rombo.

-Queria matar o Naruto? Sasuke. – Kakashi perguntou sentado em cima da caixa d'água – O Chidori que você usou, não era do tamanho que se usaria contra um amigo da mesma vila.

Sasuke apenas o encarava com raiva, afinal, o sensei também tinha culpa naquilo.

-Vocês agiram como crianças – Concluiu Kakashi ao olha-los

Sasuke apenas gruniu e saltou para trás, mas ao parar em cima de um telhado olhou para cima e viu a caixa d'água onde Naruto atingira o Rasengan... havia uma enorme cratera na parte de trás. Ele socou a parede e logo depois desapareceu.

Kakashi ainda estava no telhado, e Sakura chorava, amparada por July.

-Kakashi-sensei...

-Sim Sakura? _**Para onde foi o trabalho em equipe? **_

Sakura apenas continuou chorando, deixando o sensei com seu pensamentos.

-_**A relação deles...parece a mesma de Jiraya-sama e Orochimaru, eles são ao mesmo tempo amigos e rivais, e Naruto quer mais do que tudo, ser reconhecido pelo Sasuke, e ele se sente inferior ao ver que Naruto evoluiu muito...Mas há mais alguma coisa ai...**_

-Sakura – Chamou ao pular na frente delas – Está tudo bem, tudo vai voltar a ser como antes, anime-se! – Pediu ao desaparecer novamente

Mas as coisas não voltaram ao normal, Sasuke fugiu da vila com alguns espiões do Som, ninguém do conseguiu impedir, na verdade, nem mesmo a Hokage teria poder para isso, convencer um Uchiha de que ele estava fazendo a maior burrada da sua vida era igual a falar com uma árvore, nem mesmo Naruto com toda sua determinação conseguiu traze-lo de volta, ficando muito machucado ao lutar com ele no Vale do Fim.

Estavam todos decepcionados com a atitude de Sasuke e com o próprio fracasso.

-Droga! – Disse Naruto ao socar a parede da academia ninja

-Calma Naruto, nós vamos trazê-lo de volta – Dizia July

Estavam instalados ali desde o acidente na biblioteca, e não haviam feito nenhum progresso nos dias que se passaram, na verdade, tinham começado do zero, e agora reuniam também; por ordem da Hokage; todas as informações sobre o Clã Uchiha.

-Kakashi-sensei, posso falar um minutinho com você? – Pediu July

-Claro – Disse ele ao conduzi-la para fora.

Eles andaram em silêncio até o balanço onde Naruto costumava ficar sentado, July se sentou e começou a se balançar enquanto as lágrimas deixavam seus olhos.

-Não chore July, vamos trazer o Sasuke de volta – Prometeu o sensei ao limpar as lágrimas de seu rosto.

-Mas sensei... a culpa foi minha...

-É claro que não foi, ele lhe acusou de espiã entre outras coisas mas não tem como provar nada, não se preocupe por isso, você não foi enviada aqui para espionar, só perdeu a memória! – Dizia o sensei para tentar acalma-la

-Kakashi... – Começou ela pausadamente e Kakashi registrou o uso de seu nome – Ele achou que eu era uma espiã porque separei os livros que falavam da família Uchiha – Despejou ela

-Mas ele não tinha como saber disso, estávamos trabalhando nisso, somente eu e você!

-Eu deixei uma nota, no meio dos seus livros de romance, os livros que eu separei estavam embaixo, foi no dia do acidente, ele achou os livros, disse que leu... que éramos todos mentirosos... – Dizia ela sem poder continuar

-Calma July, não foi culpa sua, precisávamos de informações... mas devíamos ter contado a ele, mas isso é passado, nós o traremos de volta, só precisamos ler aqueles livros...

-Sensei... os livros não vieram pra cá, devem estar com ele – Respondeu em um sussurro.

-Isso complica as coisas – Concluiu Kakashi

Passaram dias estudando na biblioteca, na verdade, July e Sakura praticamente moravam na sala, dormindo em cima de livros e comendo o que Kakashi trazia da rua; Naruto aparecia apenas uma vez ao dia para ver o progresso, e passava o resto do dia treinando com Jiraya, e a noite treinava sozinho, indo até a exaustão com um único pensamento "trazer Sasuke de volta".

Essa rotina já tinha dado nos nervos da Hokage, ela então convocou um conselho com os senseis de todos os times, e juntos decidiram dar uma missão para o Time 7: Achar Sasuke e traze-lo volta.

-Ótimo Kakashi-sensei. Agora vou ver se o meu treinamento deu resultado! – Naruto exclamou feliz ao receber a notícia.

-Vamos trazer o Sasuke-kun de volta – Dizia Sakura ao pular de alegria

July apenas observava no canto, tinha ouvido com prazer a noticia de que Sasuke realmente tinha se juntado ao Orochimaru e que atualmente a ANBU sabia quase que precisamente a localização de um dos esconderijos dele; já era um grande passo, mas tinha medo de ir e acabar morrendo, ainda tinha que arranjar um jeito de sair dali e voltar para casa, pensava em sua mãe, em seu amigos, mas também pensava em Kakashi, o sensei andava tão doce e solicito com ela, não queria perde-lo de jeito nenhum...

-Vamos então! – Disse Kakashi ao saírem pelos portões de Konoha

Andaram por uma semana até chegar a uma vila distante, procuraram em todos os lugares possíveis, mas não acharam nada, já estavam desanimados enquanto passavam por uma densa floresta quando Kakashi diminuiu o passo e se abaixou.

-Bem crianças, parece que chegamos – Disse ele ao apontar para uma imensa construção entre duas arvores, quase totalmente encoberta pelas copas verdejantes.

-Finalmente... vou te trazer de volta Sasuke! – Disse Naruto enquanto apertava o nó de sua bandana.

Foram se aproximando sorrateiramente da construção, mas quando terminaram de contornar a casa estancaram surpresos, na frente do esconderijo estava ninguém menos do que Uchiha Itachi, parado a alguns metros de Orochimaru e seu irmão Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ora, ora, não sabia que agora brincava com cobras otouto – Itachi provocou (FODAAAAAAA)

-Cale a boca aniki, eu vou te matar... mas antes... vou usar um jutsu muito especial... sabia que Orochimaru o desenvolveu especialmente pra você?

-Aquele jutsu idiota de manipulação? Você me surpreende otouto, como pode ser tão bobo?

-Você não tem o direito de falar isso! Com esse jutsu eu terei o Mangekyou Sharingan!

-Mas você ainda não o obtém? Não foi forte o suficiente para matar seu melhor amigo? Não matou Naruto? – Itachi perguntou zombando

-Eu disse que não conseguiria poder como você fez aniki

-Tente usar esse seu novo jutsu então otouto, eu deixarei...

Sasuke se surpreende com seu irmão, será que ele queria morrer? Mas ao realizar os difíceis selamentos junto com algumas outras coisas que nem vale a pena mencionar; ele direciona seu poder para Itachi, mas o moreno fica parado, olhando com desdém para Sasuke.

-Como você é tolo Sasuke se você quer me matar, me odeie, me despreze e viva de forma miserável, só assim você conseguirá me matar – Disse o Uchiha aparentando indiferença

-Miserávelll – Gritou Sasuke ao embainhar a Kusanagi

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta, Sasuke correndo para Itachi, Itachi indo em direção a Sasuke, e Orochimaru entrando no esconderijo; quando os dois irmão estavam prestes a se chocar Naruto os joga longe com um Rasengan.

-Paremmmm – Gritou o loiro para os dois

-Ora... Naruto está aqui otouto, pode ficar tranqüilo que ele irá te proteger – caçoou Itachi

-Itachiiii você vai morrer!!!!! – Gritou Naruto ao se atirar para ele com um Rasengan pronto.

Kakashi prevendo a morte eminente de seu aluno o segurou, sendo ladeado por Sakura e July.

-Mas quem é essa garota otouto? Não a conheço

-É uma traidora, mas não é da sua conta aniki – Rebateu Sasuke

-Eu não sou traidora! Não foi minha culpa, você é um idiota Sasuke! – Disse ela entre gritos.

-Gostei dela, mas isso está ficando irritante, Orochimaru, dê um jeito neles – Mandou ao ninja que estava parado ali perto.

-Não estou mais na Akatsuki Itachi, não tenho que lhe obedecer

-Então vão todos morrer!

Com seus jutsus e a ajuda de seu sharingan Itachi abre um vórtice na frente do esconderijo, um vórtice que estava sugando tudo, e antes que pudessem se proteger Orochimaru é lançado para frente e se segura em July, que havia fincado algumas kunais numa arvore para se proteger da sucção.

-Me largueee – Gritou ela enquanto via Kakashi se aproximar dela

-Não.. você vai junto... esse vórtice leva ao seu mundo –Disse ele em seu ouvido

-Como você pode saber disso?

-Eu sei... mas agora, adeus garota – Disse ele ao soltar as mãos dela, fazendo-a ir direto para o vórtice.

A ultima coisa que ela escutou enquanto entrava em um turbilhão de imagens foi Kakashi gritando "não", e logo depois ela caiu de volta em seu quarto, bem em cima da Maga, derrubando-a da cadeira e se estatelando junto com ela no chão.

-Você conseguiuuuu! Você voltou!!! – Maga fazia uma pequena festa em sussurros.

-Eu quero o Kakashiiiiiii – Juh chorava

-Calma Juh... um dia você...

Mas ela nunca terminaria essa frase, pois seu olhos encontraram a imagem no computador; nela Kakashi se atirava para o vórtice.

-Espere por mimmmmm

Juh olhava atônita, e em menos de um minuto Kakashi; agora como humano; aterissou bem em cima da cadeira, fazendo um estrondo ao se chocar com a cama.

-Kakashi-sensei!!!! – Gritou ela ao pular para o seu colo

-July! – Respondeu o sensei

-Agora já chega vocês duas!!!!! – Gritou a mãe da Juh do outro quarto – Se eu chegar ai e esse maldito computador estiver ligado.. – Ameaçou ela

Em menos de um minuto Maga arrancou os fios da tomada e ambas jogaram um Kakashi atônito para debaixo da cama. Em questão de segundos a mãe dela apareceu furiosa no quarto.

-O que é que vocês pensam que estão fazendo gritando as seis da matina? Vocês pensam que aqui é a casa da mãe Joana?

-Calma mãe... - Disse Juh

-Nos já paramos com o barulho – Disse Maga

-O que é que aconteceu aqui? – A mulher perguntou ao ver o estado do quarto

-Nada mãe... aqui não aconteceu nada – Juh afirmou entre um sorriso

-Maga? – A mulher perguntou

-Aqui? Nada mesmo...o que poderia acontecer "aqui"?

-E essa roupa esquisita? – Perguntou ao ver a roupa da Juh

-Essa? Ahh... é o meu cosplay...

-Sei...

Com essa resposta a mulher sossegou e saiu do quarto, mal sabia ela que Kakashi-sensei, o objeto de desejo de sua filha estava em carne e osso escondido embaixo da cama.

-E agora – Disse Juh com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Vamos ao que interessa – Disse enquanto ajudava o sensei ao levantar – Bem vindo ao meu mundo Kakashi-sensei!!!

-Eu morri... – Comentou o sensei ao desmaiar.

_**FIMMMM**_

* * *

_**N/A: **_Não acreditooo!!!! Eu to TAOOO feliz!!!!!!! Finalmente acabouuuu!

PS: A cena da briga no telhado foi copiada do anime... eu soh dei uma pequena ajustadinha...

Sério, nunca mais eu faço uma fic de capítulos sem antes ter no mínimo um rascunho da historia toda e de todos os capítulos!

-Nem sei do que você ta falando... você ta fazendo Bar dos Cantores em capítulos! – Juh reclamou

-Claro... mas você não leu a parte do "no mínimo um rascunho da historia toda e de todos os capítulos" então...

-Certo... lá vem coisa pra mim betar...

-Juh?

-Que?

-Perdeu!!!!!

-Perdi o que?

-A aposta!

-O.o

-KKKKKKKKKKKK

_**REVIEWS**_

Bom... agora vamos as reviews, ta, eu sei que eu nao respondo nada desde o capitulo 4, mas eu realmente entrava e postava correndo, mas agora, chegando o ultimo capitulo...

_**Uchiha Mique:**_ Que bom que voce riu!!!! Eu dava gargalhadas enquanto escrevia... e tipo, eu sei que eu demorei pra caramba pra postar aquele proximo capitulo, mas espero que voce tenha gostado :)

_**Leleka-chan:**_ Bom..continuada... kkk, eu nao tenho vergonha na cara msm neh... + entao...eu tbm amooooo o Naruto...e gosto do Kakashi...mas amo msm os Uchihas...kkk nem deu pra perceber neh? MAs resumindo, espero que voce tambem tenha gostado :)

**_Juh: _**Eh simplesmente humanamente impossivel o tanto que voce reclamou dessa fic, mas relevemos... E SIM, o seu Kakashi tinha que odiar matematica... E sim tambem, eu sei que o "YO" dele te mata... E sim tambem...eu sei que se voce morrer a culpa sera minha muahaaaau, e NAOOO o beijo nao foi "xoxo", e eu espero que voce teja sinceramente gostado do seu presente de niver que durou quase um ano :)

_Queridas leitoras, obrigado por todas (O) que acompanharam, mesmo nao deixando reviews, e obrigado tambem aquelas que me mandaram e-mails me chingando de tudo quanto era possivel e a fic tambem, isso me incentivou a terminar isso daqui, obrigada as que deixaram reviews e as que provavelmente deixaram depois do termino da fic (to sonhando alto hoje) e muitissimo obrigado a imensaaaa paciencia da Juh..._

_E nao se esqueçam, deixem uma ficwritter feliz, deixem reviews!_


	10. AVISO

**_AVISO:_**

**_

* * *

_**

Eh o seguinte pessoal, a minha querida e amada beta: lê-se Juh me lembrou ontem aos berros que eu TINHA que avisar as minhas queridas (os) leitoras (os) que colocaram a fic m alerta e também aquelas que me pediram por e-mail para avisar se por um grande acaso do destino eu resolvesse fazer uma continuação.

Bem, ai está o link da continuação, espero que se divirtam lendo:

.net/s/5966503/1/Trapalhadas_no_Mundo_Real


End file.
